The Kingdom of Skyrim
by PcolaTy
Summary: Rated M for gore and other adult themes later on. Gunjar Shield-Crusher, defeated and broken throughout life joined the Stormcloaks after his family was murdered by the Thalmor. Join him on his adventure as he travels across Skyrim. Future Male Dragonborn x Elisif. Constructive reviews are welcomed. Ch. 15 uploaded and ch. 1 re-uploaded to new format.
1. Chapter 1: Helgan, a waking nightmare

**Authors note:** I have completely rewritten this chapter to the format of my latter chapters and also combined the two Helgan chapters into one larger one. I will be doing this to the other early chapters as well.

**The Adventures of Olaf Bluetooth**. As of today; August 27, 2016; the story Adventures of Olaf Bluetooth are on hold until I finish this chapter.

* * *

23 First Seed 4E 201 10:59 AM

"Some say that when you die, your life's achievements and disasters flashes back to you." I thought solemnly as I approached what I believed would be my destiny; to die by the hands of the Imperials in defense of my homeland. Approaching the block, I heard the distant roar of some animal that I never heard before which not only un-nerved me, but un-nerved almost everyone around me; including the Imperials.

* * *

Four hours earlier.

The battle was long fought between my lord Ulfric Stormcloak's personal guard and an ambush by the Penitus Oculatus under the command of military governor General Tullius. It was beyond surprising to find the Penitus Oculatus were the ones who ambushed us as they fought far more efficiently than what we anticipated; granted as they are the personal guard of Emperor Mede II, I cannot say that I was surprised. As I attacked one from attempting to kill my battle buddy Ralof, I was struck upside the head by the butt of a sword and quickly lost consciousness.

"Hey, wake up" Ralof ordered his comrade who was knocked out.

"Ugh, my head hurts. Ralof, what happened? Feels like I got ran over by a horse drawn cart" I said as Ralof couldn't help but snicker at my less than ideal

"We were ambushed by the Imperials Gunjar; we were no match for them as they caught us completely unaware, so were caught with our pants down." Ralof chuckled remembering running out of his tent in nothing but underwear.

"Who is that in front of Lord Ulfric?" Gunjar asked noticing another man in the cart that he did not recognize from the rebellion.

"This man was caught trying to steal the Imperials horses, but was caught by a battlemage." Ralof explained remembering how the man crapped his pants only realizing to late that it was the Imperial Legion that he stole from.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." Lokir said scowling at the Stormcloaks in his company.

"We are all brothers and sisters in bondage now thief." Ralof countered eyeing the thief.

"And what is wrong with him, huh?" Lokir asked eyeing the large bound man in front of him.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ralof and I both shouted at the thief in their company un-nerving him greatly.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? If they have captured you…. Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The horse thief asked in a panic knowing that the answer would not be good.

"I don't know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits." Ralof solemnly mentioned while looking over his comrade.

"Hey, Gunjar, what's wrong? Apart from the death portion that is." Ralof asked noting Gunjar's seemingly depressed state.

"Past memories; nothing more and nothing left." I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it? Seeing how we are going to die, might as well talk about it so that you can at least die with a sound mind." Ralof said wondering why this was the first time Gunjar brought up his past.

"I guess I should start at the beginning of why I joined the Stormcloaks". I said as I started my story with Ralof and Ulfric intently listening.

* * *

5 Evening Star 4E 200

The political situation in the Blue Palace was dire, with Ulfric's rebellion gaining momentum and the other Jarl's confidence greatly shaken in Elisif's ability to lead the country through a very dark and troubled period. Standing before her throne, I noticed that Elisif had nothing but hatred and disgust bore upon her face as she surveyed me over before proceeding to chew me out over my decision to join Ulfric.

"How dare you side with the very man that murdered my Husband Gunjar!" Elisif fumed stairing me dead in the eyes, hatred steaming from her voice.

"And what would you have me do Elisif, sit and watch the Empire destroy what is left of Talos's Empire because of those damn elves?" I yelled back at her getting glares from many of her thanes though they remained silent.

"I expected you to stay loyal to the Empire, to me, and to Skyrim. Instead, you decide to up and join that traitorous man and his insurrection." Elisif said still seated on her throne.

"Elisif, we've been friends since childhood, and you know that ever since the Empire surrendered to the Thalmor during the Great War, the Empire has been slowly in decline. Ulfric's rebellion is an opportunity to rebuild the Empire as it once was before the Oblivion Crises and before the Great War." I explained to Elisif attempting to convince that her hatred of Ulfric was misplaced, and that it should be directed towards the Empire and the damn elves.

"I am sorry Gunjar, but even though we are the best of friends, I cannot even bear to look at you anymore, you've betrayed my trust in you to the point that I want you to leave Solitude. I'm sorry that I married Torygg and not you." She screamed with tears falling down her face.

"I understand Elisif, and am truly sorry that you are in this situation. I pray to the divines that you will never have to go through what I am going through." I said leaving the Blue Palace being escorted by two guards and hearing a door slam behind me who were also mutering some profanities under their breath.

"Thane Firebeard, can you ensure that the Guards do not interfere with Gunjar leaving?" Elisif asked looking towards her Steward.

"Yes my Jarl, I'll alert the guards to leave Gunjar alone." Falk said as he motioned for the guard captain to meet with him.

"Thank you Falk Firebeard." Gunjar said as he turned to leave the Blue Palace. As Gunjar left the Blue Palace for what he believed to be the last time, Elisif retreated to her chambers.

* * *

As I finished my story, I noticed that both Ulfric and Ralof had taken an interest in my story with a great passion as I never really spoke of my past before today that is. As we were hurried off the carts, each and every one of us knew that our time on Mundus had come to an end, or so we thought. What we were unaware of was that the gods themselves had finally decided to take an interest in the suffering and had set in forth a plan that would shake up all of Tamriel; the return of the dragons.

"That is harsh man, I remember when you first came to Windhelm, you were a broken man, but no one ever asked." Ralof said as we were hurried off the carts and placed into two lines, the regular soldiers to the left and Ulfric's personal guard to the right. I found it odd that I was placed within Ulfric's personal guard even though I never made it to that rank, but then again I guess the Imperials had no idea either.

"Well, guess in a few minutes, all my heartache and problems will cease to exist. I cannot say that I will miss my life, but I will miss those with whom I have had the pleasure of knowing." I said morbidly chuckling as I stared down the headsmen who promptly returned said glare.

"Why are we stopping?" Lokir frantically asked noticing that both carts had come to a stop in front of the Helgan Keep.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go, shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us" Ralof said as he and Gunjar proceeded to get off the cart.

"No wait! I'm not a rebel." Lokir said frantically as he reluctantly got off the cart.

"Face your death with courage, thief!" Ralof said as the lines to the executioner's block began to form.

"You've got to tell them; I am not with you. This is a mistake!" Lokir said frantically as he saw the Imperial guards and Headsman approach the cutting block.

"All prisoners will approach the block when their name is called!" The Imperial officer presiding over the execution yelled as she readied to have today's business finished.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" Hadvar stated reading the names off the list.

"The Empire and their dammed lists" Ralf stated with disgust; I would have agreed with him on this, but lists were not a necessarily bad thing in my opinion, eventhough they did have an issue with dragging things on further than what normally would happen.

"Ralof of Riverwood" Hearing his name being called, I saw Ralof head up towards the line taking a side towards Ulfric's right and standing at attention with hands bound behind his back.

"Gunjar Shield-Crusher" I heard my name called as was guided towards the middle by a Legionary who would keep us from running.

Within a few minutes, all of the prisoners accounted for and headed to the block to face execution.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgan calls you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos. The Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." Tullius finished as the first prisoner called up to the block.

"As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof said solemnly as the next Prisoner being called to the execution block.

"Next prisoner" Ordered the captain

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." Hadvar said as Gunjar proceeded to approach the block and stopped in front of it, just to be forcibly pushed down into the execution position.

"So, this is how I am going to die. I guess I always thought that I would die of old age with Elisif at my side, gods, life really is unfair". Gunjar thought as he heard a roar from over near the mountains again.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" Hadvar asked uneasy over the ominous noise.

As the headsman readied his axe to decapitate Gunjar in a quick swing, a massive black dragon appeared over the mountain heading straight for Helgan.

"Sentries, what do you see!" Ordered the captain as the massive creature landed on the keeps tower.

"What in Oblivion is that thing?" Tullius asked afraid of the answer he would get.

"DRAGON!" I shouted in complete disbelief knowing full well that this would spell the end of Skyrim, and possibly Tamriel all together. The return of the dragons, oh what a time to be alive.

* * *

The massive black dragon landed upon the roof of Helgan keep, and with a demonic voice shouted something into the air; forming miles above us was a meteor shower that while dangerous also provided us a chance of escape. Taking the initiative, I followed Ulfric and Ralof into a guard tower overlooking the keep and upon entering, a few of my comrades in arms barricaded the door shut so that the Imps would not follow. Catching our breath and thanking the gods for our salvation, we quickly regained awareness of our senses and formulated a plan to save our hides from this dragon.

"Lord Ulfric, what was that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof frantically asked Ulfric.

"Legends don't burn down villages". Ulfric said as he observed the situation. "We need to leave, now!" He shouted to get all his available guards up and moving. Unfortunately, a few of his guards were mortally wounded and we had to leave them for dead, which was the hardest thing I had to ever witness and or even do.

"Come Gunjar, through the tower. Go!" Ralof shouted as he and I proceeded up the tower just for the massive creature to crash through a wall in the side of the tower. Making our way up to the middle portion of the tower, I noticed Ragnar attempting to remove rubble that blocked our path of escape; however, as I was about to go assist him, the massive dragon's head came crashing through the outer wall and with a quick snap, halfway devoured Ragnar leaving nothing but his lower torso. The dragon cocked his head towards me and as he peered into my soul with his demonic red eyes, I could feel something within me stir; this thing apparently caught said dragon off guard and it took off to continue destroying the town.

"Jump through the roof, we'll meet you on the other side". Ralof shouted as he and his brother in arms pushed me through the hole in the tower. AS I feel nearly ten feet from the middle of the tower, I came crashing through the burnt remains of the taverns roof, and upon getting to my feel, I quickly made my way downstairs and into the inner courtyard that just ten minutes prior was brimming with life with the excitement of Ulfric's execution. Kinda ironic in a way, the dragon in its fury of destroying the town and killing the residence had helped spare my life as well as the lives of my friends.

"Hamming, you need to get over here now!" Hadvar shouted as the massive black dragon landed in front of Hamming's father.

"That a boy, you're doing great". Hadvar said as Hamming ran behind the destroyed Inn.

"Shit, Torolf" Hadvar shouted shielding Hammings eyes from witnessing his father being devoured by the dragon.

"Still alive prisoner? Stay with me if you want to stay that way." Hadvar said as I took shelter behind a burnt out house.

"So, where are we going to hide from that monstrosity?" I asked eyeing the sky looking for where that dragon made off to.

"We have to head to the keep. It is our only chance, General Tullius and the others should be closing in on the Keep as we speak. As for you being a Stormcloak, I don't think that matters at the moment as there are bigger problems than Ulfric's rebellion." Hadvar stated preparing his weapon if the dragon ever decided to give him its undivided attention.

I couldn't believe that the once proud city of Helgan is nothing but a smoking ruin now because of the ongoing dragon attack. The smell of blood, burnt flesh, and death perforated the senses of every surviving sole in the city, currently fighting for their lives against the massive dragon. As I ran with Hadvar in an attempt to reach the sanctuary of the keep, I was horrified by the sheer amount of carnage that was ever present around me; the war was nothing compared to this. Corpses littering the ground burnt to a crisp with not so much as even blood marking where they were at which I had to guess was because the dragons fire was enough to not only boil their blood, but dissipate it as well through steam.

"Into the keep Hadvar, we are leaving this gods' forsaken place". General Tullius ordered as the remaining defenders and his guard continued to pepper the dragon with anything they could muster; all in a futile attempt to allow the very small number of survivors to escape the city. I had to admit, this was the Imperial Legion at its best; making a distraction so that those they are sworn to defend can have a fighting chance of survival, even at the cost of their own lives.

"Yes General Tullius. We have to make it to the keep prisoner; it is our only hope of surviving." Hadvar stated as he and the prisoner ran through the barbican protecting the Keep and running into the other Stormcloak survivors.

"I am sorry Hadvar, but I have to rejoin my friends and comrades. Gods guide you out of this place, and pray that our next meeting is not during war."

"Gods guide you too." Hadvar stated as he ran towards Tullius guard and Gunjar, Ralof, and the rest of the survivors with them retreated into the keep.

* * *

The dreary and depressing feel of inside of Helgan's keep mixed with the moister that many of the massive stone buildings tend to build up in Skyrim's harsh climate had weathered the old stone facades that once adorned the walls, and the flags to prematurely start disintegrating from the bottom up was enough to un-nerve even the most battle-hardened of soldiers. Walking around, I noticed that there were two gates, one opened by a lever that we had not possible way of opening, and another that was only opened through a key; which I assumed would have to be on the keep guard captain. Looking around, I noticed that there were some supplies scattered about, and a few other Stormcloak's had managed to get here before us, but had massive bite marks on their body and must had bleed out minutes within entering the keep.

"Gunjar, come here so that I can get those bindings off of you." Ralof said as he pulled out a small iron dagger that he always carried in his boot.

"Right." I said approaching Ralof whom cut the rope off my hands freeing them.

"Thank you brother, now let's get out of here," I said walking towards the gate. "Damn, the gate is locked; we need to find the key Ralof." I continued when we both heard footsteps approaching from the garrison barracks that was behind the locked gate opened by the lever.

"You hear that; we need to hide in the shadows." Ralof said as he took one side of the door and Gunjar took the opposite side of Ralof.

As the two unknown people ran down the hall towards the main hall of the keep, both Ralof and I were wondering if they were friend, foe, or some neutral civilians that were lucky and managed to get to safety without being harassed by the dragon.

"Get that door open auxiliary, we need to evacuate the castle garrison and report back to Castle Dour is Solitude." The unknown voice ordered as their companion pulled the chain that lowered the gate.

"Yes captain." The auxiliary replied pulling the lever and starting the opening mechanism. Seeing the gate slowly begin to open, Ralof and I dodged into the corner as close as we could get to allow them to come into the center before pouncing. As they came into the room that Ralof and I were hidden in, we yelled at the top of our lungs our battle cry and charged the two Imperials who were caught off guard by our sudden attack.

"For Ulfric!" Ralof yelled as the pair stepped through the gate.

"For Skyrim!" I yelled as Ralof's unexpected attack quickly cut the auxiliary down, the captain however was ready.

"You rebels are going to wish that the dragon never showed up when I am finished you." The Imperial captain said as she not only drew her sword, but also whispered some incoherent ramblings as she begun to strike.

The melee between the Imperial Captain and I lasted a good couple of minutes until she lost her footing, and I slashed across the abdomen spelling portions of her intestines, and incoherently saying some sort of curse hoping that the dragon will eat us. As I watched the captain fall to the ground dead, I rummaged through her belonging before feeling the key that was buried down in the valley of her bust, and upon grasping the key, I snapped it loose from her. Placing the key into the key hole, I opened the gate for Ralof and I to use to get the heck out of dodge.

"Well Gunjar, that didn't last long, and here I thought I would have had to bail your lazy arse out as soon as the captain got into melee with you." Ralof laughed as he took the captains shield to use for defense as I also grabbed the auxiliaries shield.

"Very funny Ralof." I said in a mocked hurt tone getting a chuckle out of Ralof.

"Right here, let's get out of here." Ralof said as he motioned for me to unlock the gate with the blood soaked key.

"Right behind you Gunjar, and try not to trip on anything this time. I do not want to have to drag your heavy arse out of this keep like we did at Frostman Keep." Ralof said much to my detriment.

"Keep close; don't know if we are going to run into any Imperial dogs down here." I said unsheathing an axe that I had found on my dead comrade.

"Right behind you." Ralof said as we proceeded down the stairs and into a small storeroom.

"Shush, you hear that? Imperials!" I said surveying the surroundings to find that the only way through was by fighting the Imperials.

"On three, we attack." Ralof said as he counted down.

"For Skyrim!" Both yelled as their axes caught the two imperials by surprise and quickly dispatched them before they could even counter.

"Is it me, or were those Imperials really easy to dispatch?" I asked getting a silent nod from Ralof and the two the proceeded down the hall into the torturer chamber. Upon entering the torture chamber, we were disgusted by the sight before us; inside several cages were a skeleton, a wolf, and a rouge mage; why did the torturer have a wolf in a cage, we will never know. As Ralof and I fought the torturer and his assistants and upon defeating them, we inspected the chamber and were horrified by what they had done to our comrades over the weeks that they had been held captive. I found several men who had their reproductive organs removed and if I had to guess, they were awake during said removal. I also found a few female Stormcloak soldiers as well who looked like they were ravaged by a few Imps, but one in particular had caught my eye. She was still alive, and by the looks of it was held here for nearly a year; her belly was swollen in late stages of pregnancy and she was chained down to a table. Cutting the chains loose for her to move around, I found some cloths that she could dress herself in, and upon informing her of what was transpiring outside, she agreed to assist us; her name was Josephine Winter-Freeze, and she is a master at using a bow.

After reaching the end of the maze of catacombs that dot the bottom of Helgan; Ralof, Josephine, and I made our way to what appears to be an escape tunnel and upon crossing the draw bridge, a very ferocious attack by the dragon caused the cave overlooking the drawbridge to collapse preventing us from heading back the way we came.

"Only one way out now." I said as the three of us looked down the dark maze of passages that were no doubt belonging to a long forgotten cave. As we made our way through the maze of passageways, we came across an open chamber and that was when Ralof practically freaked out; a head of us was nothing but a spider nest. Drawing my sword, I intended to charge the spiders only to get stopped by Josephine who told me that she could snip every last one of them before they could even get close; deciding that it would be best to let her deal with them, Ralof and I took up defensive positions behind her. Two minutes later and all the spiders were dead and I saw Josephine walk up to them, bending down which had to be hard on account of her very large belly, and proceeded to get their venom for her arrows. After a few minutes of rummaging through the spiders, Josephine was ready to continue on our way. Making our way down a smaller passageway, we came across another large chamber, and this time there was a very large black bear that was sleeping. We had two choices, sneak by or fight; deciding not to take any chances with Josephine's delicate condition, I told her to send a few arrows at it to slow it down while Ralof and I attacked the bear from up front. Surprisingly though, one of Josephine's arrows must had been graced by Akatosh himself as the arrow pierced the skull of the bear, and with the poisoned tipped arrow, killed it before it could even react. Walking by the bear, I noticed light at the end of the tunnel and knew that our salvation was at hand; after a few more minutes of walking, we were greeted by fresh air and the dragon leaving the scene of carnage. Hiding behind a boulder and noticing Josephine's shocked expression, we decided to make our way towards Riverwood.

**End.**

**So, how did you think I did with this updated chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Storm

**A/N. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter; college has been keeping me busy and I have not had much time to myself. I wanted to thank everyone who has left a review, whether it be good or bad, and just taking the time to read my story. **

The peaceful city of Riverwood, unofficially owned by Ralof's sister Gerdur, with most of the inhabitants living somewhat peacefully amongst one another, except for two that is, and they are Sven and Faendal, both vying for Camilla Valerius. Riverwood also has a strategic position in Whiterun hold, as it is located on the main road between Whiterun and Helgan. After escaping from both the Imperials and the massive unknown dragon, Ralof and Gunjar managed to meet up with one another outside the gates of Riverwood. On order of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Riverwood's now a major city in the hold and therefor had a wall built to protect it against any attack. There is even an intriguing rumor that the Jarl was considering options to move the capital of Whiterun hold from the once magnificent city of Whiterun to Riverwood. The reason as to why there was talk of moving the hold's capital, was that Whiterun's defenses were ran down to the point of not being viable to repair because of war, the harsh weather of the plains, and unknown amounts of attacks from frost trolls.

"I see that you've finally made it friend. I was beginning to think that you got lost on your way up here from Helgan." Ralof said getting a chuckle out of Gunjar.

"Well, you see, I ran across this old lady trying to cross the street, so I decided to help her." Gunjar stated knowing that Ralof knew it was nothing but a joke.

"Right and I'll believe that when I see a pig fly, which with the way things have been going, I would not be that surprised to actually see a pig fly." Ralof said as both he and Gunjar got a good laugh out of that.

"Come Ralof, we should go and see your sister; I am sure that she would want to see you again." Gunjar said as he proceeded to walk in the direction of Gerdur's mill.

"Yeah, but we should attempt to stay clear of the road in case any Imperial patrols come along." Ralof said as he surveyed the surroundings.

"Perhaps, but there really isn't any other way to Riverwood apart from the main road, and chances are the Imperials are still in the dark just as we are." Gunjar said as he surveyed the surrounding landscape for any possible side trails.

"I guess you are correct on that Gunjar, but we better hurry up before those Imperials decide to investigate what had happened." Ralof said as he and Gunjar decided to sprint towards Riverwood.

After several hours of walking, and the occasional Frost Troll, both Ralof and Gunjar finally arrived in Riverwood from what felt like an eternity to them.

"Follow me Gunjar, we'll head over to my sister's mill. Hopefully she'll be able to supply us on our way to Winterhold." Ralof said as he and Gunjar rounded a bend leading to an open field.

"Alright, but I am going to get some mead, would you like any?" Gunjar said as he proceeded to head to the tavern.

"I'll take a couple of bottles of mead, just don't lollygag around the tavern, and return once you get the mead." Ralof said as he went to his sister's mill and Gunjar went off to the tavern. Unbeknownst to either Gunjar or Ralof, several Imperials had indeed survived the attack on Helgan and were now heading towards Riverwood.

**With the Imperials:**

"General Tullius, do you think it is wise to use the roads considering the prisoners had escaped?" Hadvar asked his commanding officer with obvious concern about there being an ambush.

"You don't need to worry about an ambush from the Stormcloaks Hadvar, chances are they are just as injured and tired as we are, so they are of no threat. We need to hurry back to Solitude and report to Lady Elisif the Fair about the events of Helgan." Tullius replied still in disbelief over the destruction that just one dragon could bring, not realizing that this wasn't just any dragon, but the Dragon, the harbinger of the end times, Alduin.

"General Tullius, permission to speak freely?" Hadvar asked.

"Go ahead soldier!" Tullius ordered.

"One of the prisoneers, the one that seemed distant to most of the Stormcloaks except for Ralof, he was right in front of the dragon, but it sounded like the dragon muttered something about 'Dovahkiin' before flying off. I understand you will have reservations about what I am going to suggest, but according to ancient Nordic tradition, the only time a dragon would spare a human is if said human had the soul of a dragon. I believe that man may in fact be a Dragonborn, just like Tiber Septim was." Hadvar said intrigued about the possibility of a Dragonborn being alive.

"What are you suggesting soldier?" Tullius asked with unease in his voice.

"If this man is indeed the Dragonborn, than the Greybeards will summon him in time. We cannot kill him; otherwise we will lose our only chance at killing these dragons." Hadvar said knowing that his time spent studying the Ancient Nordic texts was worthwhile, and getting a nod from Tullius.

"While I cannot promise you anything Hadvar, I will keep an open mind and speak to these Greybeards once the time is right. Anyways, we should stop here for the night. What village is this again Hadvar?"

"Riverwood, sir." Hadvar said.

"Good, I am going to go talk to the apothecary; you may go to the tavern if you feel like it." Tullius said as he walked off towards the town's apothecary.

**With Ralof and Gerdur:**

"Brother, you havn't been hitting the Skuma, have you?" Gerdur asked not believing her brother's story on his escape from the Imperials.

"Dear, let your brother finish his story." Gerdur's husband piped in and getting a nod from Ralof.

"Well, as I pretty much have said, a dragon flew down and wrecked the place, I am pretty sure I would not have made it out if it wasn't for Gunjar. I've never seen anything like it before, the sheer amount of destruction that this one animal brought was unlike anything man could muster, let along wield." Ralof said recounting his escape, and the narrow escape he had with the Dragon when it decided to land on the roof overlooking the execution area.

"Speeking of Gunjar, where is he brother?" Gerdur asked noting that Gunjar had been absent the entire time.

"That idiot can never keep his nose out of the mead, so he went to the tavern to get some." Ralof said half snorting and half laughing and getting a confused look from Gerdur.

"Last I checked little brother; you enjoy your mead as much as the next Nord." Gerdur said getting nothing but a huff from her embarrassed brother.

**Tavern: **

"Hey there Delphine, can I get some mead please." Gunjar asked as he sat down at the bar and noted all the people in the Tavern oblivious to the attack on Helgan, apart from Sven's mother.

"One mead coming right up." Delphine said as she went to the basement to get Gunjar's favorite mead.

"So, how was your time away?" Sven asked as he approached Gunjar.

Nothing much to note." Lying through his teeth knowing that none in the tavern would believe him.

"Well, just wanted to let you know there is an Imperial soldier walking up to the tavern right now.

"Damn it!" Gunjar cussed as he quickly surveyed the tavern for a place to hide, and noting that there was not. Within a minute, he heard the door open and looked to see the least likely Imperial he thought he would ever see again, Hadvar. Hadvar in turn would take notice of the escaped prisoner and proceeded to go sit next to him.

"Easy Gunjar, I do not intend to fight, just want to get a drink and try and forget about today's events." Hadvar stated as he took a seat next to Gunjar.

"Considering the circumstances of today, I am in no mood to fight, but don't try anything Imperial." Gunjar demanded as he went back to waiting for his mead.

"Understandable, as I am pretty sure no one was expecting a dragon to attack and destroy a town so easily." Hadvar stated as he grabbed a flagon and filled it with some mead that was on the table. Moreover, noting Delphine's return from her bedroom.

"Here you go Gunjar, Snowberry Mead, how you can stand the tast of this stuff, I'll never know." Delphine stated as she collected the money on the table from both the soldiers and moved her Katana closer should they try anything.

After half an hour of mild talking, Gunjar decided it was time to leave the Tavern and headed towards Hod's mill to inform Ralof that they need to leave as soon as possible.

**With Ralof, Gerdur, and Gunjar.**

"Well, look who finally decide to join us!" Ralof angrily snorted noting the time that had passed.

"Now's not the time, we need to leave now!" Gunjar as he recounted his story from the Tavern.

"By the divines, I didn't think the Imperials would be up this way until another hour. I am sorry to cut our visit short Gerdur, but" Ralof said being cut off by Gerdur.

"I understand brother, please be safe." Getting a nod from both Gunjar and Ralof, they procced to leave before Gerdur called out Gunar's name.

"Gunjar, I know you want to go with Ralof, but I need you to go to Whiterun and inform the Jarl that Riverwood is in danger of this dragon. While we have defenses, we still have no one to man them." Gerdur said as she gave Gunjar a set of old iron armor to use in order to ditch his Stormcloak armor. And with that, Gunjar and Ralof made their separate ways, one going to Whiterun while the other returning to Windhelm.

**End:**

**A/N: ** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I intend on having one more posted before Thanksgiving vacation is out and I have to study for my midterms. For anyone who is interested, I am in the Computer Science degree field and am studying to become a video game developer.


	3. Chapter 3: Bleak Falls Barrow

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone for their continued support and am announcing that I am going to definitely try to keep this story updated at least monthly, with the majority of the updates coming in the breaks. I am welcome to any constructive reviews that you have, ranging from how my story build is, to character creation and background story.

The once mighty city of Whiterun, capital of Whiterun hold, and central stronghold to the center of Skyrim had seen better days. Through wars, severe weather, frost troll attacks, and just common banditry, the fortifications of the city had become decrepit with the majority of the towers long destroyed, and only the bastions remaining. The walls were in no better shape than the towers, as most crumbled so low that they could be scaled by the common man, and only patched up with high logs sharpened at the tip. This city is without a doubt, on the verge of total collapse as its importance quickly being replaced by the more desirable city of Riverwood. As Gunjar approached the city, he took note in how it would very easy to assault this city with the proper equipment, and the need to not have to use the entrance at all. A few catapults, siege towers, and ladders was all that was needed, and seeing as the walls were crumbling, he even considered maybe even just getting a giant to confuse the wall for someone attacking his goat.

"Halt, the city is closed to all travelers, official business only." Proclaimed the guardsmen.

"I have news from Riverwood that require the Jarl's aid." Gunjar said as he noted the guard's reaction.

"Very well, but we'll keep an eye on you." The guard said as he unlocked the gate and allowed Gunjar to pass through.

**Inside the city:**

'Ok, seeing as I got past the gate guards, I guess I'll need to find the Jarl's palace.' Gunjar thought as he surveyed the surrounding area, and took note that the large building at the top of the mountain must have been what he was looking for.

**Dragonsreach:**

After half an hour of walking around Whiterun and interacting with many of the citizens, Gunjar had finally made his way up to the Jarl's palace and entered, being greeted by a pissed off Elf.

"What's the meaning of this interruption, the Jarl isn't seeing any visitors." The Dark Elf stated with venom in her voice that Gunjar had definitely picked up on.

"Riverwood is in danger from being attacked by the Dragon and has called for the Jarl's aid." Gunjar said noting the Dark Elf lowering her sword.

"That explains why the guards let you in to begin with. Alright, you may approach the Jarl, but watch your step; I've got my eye on you!" The elf said as she sheathed her sword and returned to the Jarl's side.

"Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, I assume." Gunjar asked getting a reply from the Jarl.

"So, Irileth tells me that you saw this dragon with your own eyes at Helgan?" Balgruuf asked hoping that his worst nightmare would only be that, a nightmare.

"Yes, I got a great view when the Imperials tried to cut my head off. Ironically enough, had it not been for the dragon, I would be dead by now." Gunjar said as he noted Balgruuf's reaction, mostly calm but with a hint of fear.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right. What do you say now Proventus, should we trust in the strength of our walls, against a dragon!" Balgruuf asked Proventus and getting a nod from Irileth.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains….." Irileth said being cut off by Proventus.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Proventus said trying to remind Balgruuf of the dangers of sending troops that close to the border.

"Enough! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." Balgruuf ordered with authority in his voice aware of the problems, but noting they are nothing compared to that of a dragon.

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth said as she bowed and begun to leave Dragonsreach.

"We should not….." Proventus started, but was cut off by Balgruuf.

"I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughteres my people!" Balgruuf proclaimed making it known; he was not going to convinced to abandon Riverwood in the hopes of not angering another Jarl.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Provetus said defeated.

"That would be best. And Proventus, write up a document for the Jarl in falkreath informing him of this grave new threat." Balgruuf ordered getting a nod from Proventus.

"Seeing as you have the most experience with these dragons, and rumors of dragons, I believe you'll be of greater help to me and my court wizard Farangar. Please follow me, and I'll get you a job, and please accept this from my personal armory." Balgruuf said as he not only gave Gunjar a set of old steel armor, but also some Septims to buy supplies with.

"Farangar, I believe I've found someone to help you with your project." Balgruuf said as he lead Gunjar to his wizards quarters.

"So, the Jarl thinks you can be of some use. And by use, I mean delve down into a dangerous tomb filled with bandits, draugr, and the works." Faranger spoke getting a nod from Gunjar.  
"Just tell me where to go and I'll retrieve this tablet for you." Gunjar said

"Ah, anxious to get started, and leave the minute details to your betters, I like that. Where you are going is Bleak Falls Barrow, do not return until you have the tablet." Faranger said as Gunjar nodded and left.

**Bleak Fall Barrow: **After several hours of walking and hiking, Gunjar finally laid eyes upon the great ruin that was once among the hub of cultural influence for the Dragon Cult. Gunjar took note of the bandits protecting the ruin, and noticed their patrol pattern. He also took note of their armor and weapons, noticing three bowmen, two berserkers, and a swordsman.

"Interesting, those archers are all by their lonesome, and those berserkers have little to no armor on." Readying his longbow, Gunjar nocked an arrow and took aim at the closest berserker. With a quick loose of the string, the arrow was sent barreling towards the oblivious berserker and hit right between the eyes, killing him instantly. The second berserker noticed this and drew his weapon but was already in deaths sight as another arrow was on its way towards him.

"Two down, four to go." And with that, Gunjar charged the archers before they knew what happened and engaged one in a melee fight, cutting both arms off and quickly beheading him with a quick swing of his iron sword. The other two archers were caught off guard by their friends death that they froze and were quickly dispatched with a sword through the heart each. All that left was the swordsmen whom charged at Gunjar, only to be knocked back by a shield bash, disarmed, and quickly killed.

**Inside Bleak Falls Barrow:** Upon entering the Barrow, Gunjar took note of the dark atmosphere and musty smell of the air. By focusing more on hearing, he was able to make out the sound of a man and woman near a fire, most likely guards protecting the entrance to the bowels of the tomb. Upon listening to their conversation, Gunjar was able to make out that there were about twenty-five bandits in the tomb including their leader Arvel the Swift, whom they kindly pointed that he was a "damn elf", giving Gunjar a valuable piece of intel. With a nock of an arrow, he quietly killed the first guard when the bandits separated, and when the woman came back around, quickly dispatched her as well.

"Two down, twenty-three to go, including their boss. I must say though, my time in the legion had its benefits with my scouting ability." Gunjar thought as most of the bandits would not hear him coming until it was too late.

As Gunjar continued his way down the tomb, dispatching many unaware bandits, and finding his way through a puzzle lock, he finally came across a gigantic central room covered in spider-webs, and with a man shouting for help. What he needed help from perplexed Gunjar and as he entered the room, he was surprised with the largest and ugliest spider he had ever seen.

"Hey, you there. Get me down here and I will assist you in any way that I can." Came the reply from the Elf upon sighting Gunjar enter the rooms still unaware of the spider that lurked overhead.

"Hey elf, why are you trapped down here?" Asked Gunjar uneasy about this perculiar situation.

"Damn spider ran me into this trap, had the lights been a little brighter, I would of seen the webs and cut my way through them; however, seeing as I couldn't, I got trapped by that ugly asshole." The elf replied as he spied the spider coming down.

"By the divines, that thing is back!" The elf said and pounced on Gunjar the moment it got on the ground.

"Damn it! Nearly managed to get out of the way just in time. Seeing as these frostbite spiders rely on venom to kill their prey, I am going to have to keep my distance. Guess I'll have to use my longbow to deal with this spider quickly and effectively." Gunjar said to himself as he nocked an arrow and loosed it upon the spider. The arrow caught the spider between the eyes, but did nothing to it, earning a reply with another arrow that hit its mark in the spider's main eye. As Gunjar continued to pelt the spider with arrows, he noticed that the spider becoming disoriented and decided to capitalize on it and engage the beast in melee. With a quick swipe of his iron sword, the spider tumbled down dead and had its venom plucked from its fangs by Gunjar.

"Thank the divines; now let me down so I can help you." The elf demanded.  
"First, you tell me your name and anything about the Golden Claw." Gunjar demanded remembering going to the Riverwood trader five days ago and overheard its owners arguing about a stolen Golden Claw.

"Right, my name is Arvel of Valenwood, but they call me Arvel the Swift because I can run pretty damn fast. As for the Golden Claw, you'll have to cut me down if you want to see it." Gunjar proceeded to cut the webbing around Arvel and caught him as he fell.

"Fool! You thought I was going to share the treasure inside this tomb with you, so pathetic! You'll never get it!" Arvel said as he took off getting nothing but mumbled curses from Gunjar who proceeded to chase the swift Dark Elf through the tomb, only to get abruptly interrupted by a hidden spike trap, one that swings full open and sent Arvel careening into a sleeping Draugr.

"Damn idiot got what was coming to him, now, all I need to do is collect the claw from him and figure out how it works." Gunjar said as he searched Arvel's body for the claw. While searching, Gunjar noticed that the Draugr began to stir and figured he would have to fight his way through the Draugr horde to get to the central tomb and get the Dragon Stone.

**Dir Volaan! **The first Draugr screeched as he swung his war axe, only for it to get parried and countered by Gunjar.

"Damn Draugr, stay dead already." Gunjar shouted as he engaged the horde of Draugr that infested the Tomb, until he got to the puzzle door.

"Now, how does this thing work?" Gunjar thought aloud as he inspected the dials of the rotation mechanic, as well as the central key hole that he figured was for the locking mechanism.

"Hmm, looks like there is a combination on this claw, and there are pictures on dials as well. I wonder if this is a combination for the door/' Gunjar thought as he worked the door until it matched exactly what he had on the door.

"Moment of truth." Gunjar though as he placed the claw inside the door, and was greeted by the door spring to life. Deciding to move back ten or so feet, Gunjar watched as the door slowly slide beneath the floor that lead to the main burial chamber. Now satisfied that his long search was coming to an end, Gunjar continued inside, only to be greeted by a dark marble slab in the shape of a wall. Upon inspecting it, Gunjar noted the small drumming and chanting that seemed to flow from the wall and as he approached, his vision darkened. Moment later, he came too, and cursed through his teeth not understanding what in the world had just transpired. Upon arriving at the sarcophagus, he noted that it looked like the person buried here must have been very important to have an elaborate tomb.

*BOOOM*

"What the!" Gunjar noted as he saw the lid fly off in the opposite direction and saw another Draugr rise from its slumber. This one seemed off though, as he was not only far larger than the other Draugr he had previously encountered, but that this particular Draugr had fine armor, and a good weapon as well.

"**Dreh hi laan daar slab mal jul!" **The massive Draugr shouted as he lifted his Ancient Nordic War Axe above his head. At his invitation, Gunjar engaged in deadly combat between this Draugr and himself, with constant trash talking between the two. Within minutes though, the Draugr was dispatched as Gunjar had managed to trap the massive

"F**unt dii Dovah Sonaak**!" The Dragur bellowed out as he fell from where he was standing, and a heavily panting Gunjar stood triumphant over his first true enemy.

"Now, time to get this tablet back to Farangar and receive my reward from Jarl Balgruuf." Gunjar proudly said as he found the exit to the tomb and proceeded to return to Whiterun.

**Definitions for terms used:**

Nocked: A term used in archery to ready an arrow before firing.

Loose: To fire an arrow.

**Dir Volaan**: Dragon language meaning die quickly.

**Dreh hi laan daar slab mal jul**!: Do you want this slab little man.


	4. Chapter 4: The Western Watchtower

**AN: **I just wanted to thank everyone who is following and reading my story. As I have been re-reading through my previous chapters, I've discovered several grammar mistakes that was not caught by my spell checker, and will probably go through them and re-upload them with several fixes to mostly sentence structure and wording. I have also wanted to thank those of you who have left reviews, and encourage that you continue to review my story, and please give me pointers on how the grammar is, and sentence structure. I am also still looking for a few proofreaders, so if you are interested, please feel free to send me a message through my inbox.

Upon returning to the city of Whiterun from Bleak Falls Barrow, Gunjar took in his surroundings. The citizens of Whiterun were about doing their own business, ranging from operating the small stalls in the city center, to harassing each other in terms of Clan Battleborn and Mikael, to creating new potions and weapons and armor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for Gunjar apart from a little smoke rising from one of the outposts east of the city. Figuring it was nothing; Gunjar proceeded to Dragonsreach to collect his reward, and unknowingly was quickly approaching his destiny in becoming the Dovahkiin. Upon entering Dragonsreach Keep, Gunjar noted the darkness and dampness of the Keep, with its only illumination being a fire that was lite in the center of the reception hall. Guards were doing their regular patrols, and the keep personal were doing their own business as Gunjar entered Farengar's quarters.

"You See? The terminology is clearly First Era, or even possibly earlier. I am convinced that this is a copy of a much older text, possibly dating to just after the Dragon War. With this, I could cross reference the names with the other texts." Faranger said as he overlooked the text that his acquaintance had brought in for him to see.

"Great, I am glad you are making as much progress that you are making Farengar. My employeers are anxious to have some reliable answers as to what is going on." Farengar's mysterious acquaintance said as she took the old document and stowed it in her bag.

"Have no fear; the Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I am now able to spend more of my time conducting research." Farengar said as he got a slight chuckle from the woman.

"Time's running short Farengar. This isn't some theoretical question, dragons are returning to Skyrim and we need a way to stop them." The mysterious woman said as she noticed that Gunjar was now standing in the room and informed Farengar of his new visitor.

"I'll talk to you another time Farengar, it seems you have company." The woman said as she proceeded to leave before getting a reply from

"Ah, the Jarl's Protégé, and it seems you are back from Bleak Falls Barrow in one piece to boot. So, do you have the stone tablet?" Farengar asked getting a reply from Gunjar.

"Yeah, it was fairly easy apart from the majority of the zombies just lollygagging around down there. Here is your tablet." Gunjar said as he handed Farengar the stone tablet.

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that tablet? Good work!" The woman said as she proceeded to leave to continue her own research.

"Farengar, Gunjar, come quickly; Jarl Balgruuf needs both of you guys in the war room at once." Should Irileth as she approached both Gunjar and Farengar at double time.

"Irileth, what is going on?" Farengar asked as he got up from his set.

"A dragon's been sighted nearby, and Jarl Balgruuf needs all able bodied personal to meet with him. Seeing as you have the most experience with these creatures Gunjar, I figured that you would be indispensable in our fight against this dragon." Irileth said as she quickly got them both on their feet and accompanied them to the war room.

"Really, a dragon nearby, I would really love the chance to see this dragon up close." Farengar said as he imagined nearly a thousand experiments to perform on this scaly reptilian.

"I wouldn't be so arrogant in this situation Farengar, no one has seen dragons in Skyrim for over millennia now, and no one even knows how to fight them. Last I saw, one completely destroyed Helgan within half-an-hour." Gunjar said conjuring up a scene that he would never want to see again.

"I am not being arrogant; I am just excited that this creature is so close to the city. It would make a fine test subject to see what makes them tick and whatnot." Farengar said as he continued up the stairs.

"Farengar, he is right. I am not sure if we can take this Dragon on and kill it." Irileth said as she stopped the group near the Jarl and the reporting solder.

"Solder, tell me what you told Irileth." Jarl Balgruuf the Greater ordered.

"As I was telling Housecarl, this dragon just flew over the watcher tower and wrecked the place. I don't even think I would of made it had it not been for my comrades who kept it busy for me to rush back to Whiterun." The guard said in between coughs.

"You did well solder, return to the barracks for a warm meal and some rest. Irileth, I need you to take a small division down and figure out a way to stop this thing. Gunjar, you should go to as you have experience with these dragons." Balgruuf ordered as he looked over the battlemap for the surround hold.

"Very well my Jarl, we should depart at once." Irileth said saluting Balgruuf and promptly left with Gunjar.

"My Jarl, should I go with them as well. My expertise in Dragons might help them in their…." Farengar was saying before getting cutoff by Balgruuf.

"Don't be daft man; I cannot risk both you and Irileth for a cause that might be futile. I need you here in case the Dragon decides to pay Whiterun a visit." Balgruuf said as he turned to head to his quarters.

"Yes my Jarl." Farengar said as he too turned to leave and head back to his study.

**Ten minutes later:**

To say anyone of the warriors wanted to fight the dragon would be an overstatement, the last thing anyone would ever want to do is mano-eh-mano against a dragon and with rightful reason as well.

"Listen up men; we are Whiterun's first and only line of defense. If we were to allow that dragon to skulk around the countryside and prey upon our merchants and farmers would be disastours." Irileth said noting the men's "less than egger" expression.

"But housecarl, how are we to fight a dragon. We are just mere men, and these beasts are said to be gods." One guard by the name of James said getting nods and approval from his fellow guards.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought I was leading a group of Nords, not blasted mice. I understand that everyone here is scared, and so am I; however, we have our duty, not only to Whiterun and the hold, but also to all of Skyrim. If you are are not men enough and allow Balgruuf's housecarl to face this dragon alone, than I would be ashamed to call you all Nords!" Irileth said as one by one, the guards started getting confident enough for battle.

"Housecarl, I am with you no matter what. This dragon is going to regret the day he crossed our combined arms." Gunjar said as he approached the housecarl with both sword and bow ready.

"See this man, he is not even from Skyrim, and he is ready to bask in the glory of defeating a dragon and brining glory to both himself, Skyrim, and the hold of Whiterun. Is anyone else with us?" Irileth asked again getting a more positive response from the guards.

"Yes housecarl, we are with you one-hundred percent of the way. Let's go kill us a dragon." James said as he drew his long sword and many of his brothers-in-arms proceeded to draw their weapons as well.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

As the small battle group of guards approached the remains of the watchtower, nothing left alive outside. The horrible stench of death, burnt flesh, and burn wood was all that the brave warriors could physically sense now. As they searched for survivors, they came across a badly mutilated body.

"By the divines, what happened to this man?" James asked as another guard, who must have had field medical training quickly examined the body.

"Judging by the puncture wounds in what is left of his abdomen; he must have been snatched by something fairly large. It also appears he was dropped from a great height, and the impact of his body and the ground completely obliterated his body." The guard noted as he surveyed the bloody mess around him, noting the missing head, dismembered extremities, and half his stomach being ripped open, most likely caused by the fall.

"Good lord, look at the shield next to the body!" Another guard gasped as he picked the burnt shield up.

"By the divines, this is Hrongar's shield. We just had dinner with him last night, how are we going to tell his wife?" Another guard asked noticing the shield patterns matched that of his friends.

"Lave that to me, and if we survive this, we will honor his life by helping his wife and unborn child." Irileth said as they approached the remains of the tower. Upon arriving at the tower, they were met by an unlikely sight, a survivor.

"Guard, where are the others?" Irileth asked dreading the answer that he was going to give.

"Dead, they are all dead," Was the guard's only reply when he heard a roar that he hoped he would never hear again. "By the divines, he's back!" The guard muttered out as he quickly withdrew back into the safety of the tower.

"Everyone spread out! Hogarth, take your brother, head to the top of the tower, and get an angle on that dragon. Try to pepper it from above with arrows and withdraw into the tower if he turns his attention to you." Irileth ordered as both guards proceeded to head to the top of the tower with the survivor joining them.

"Gunjar, you and the rest are with me. Make every arrow count, we need to force this dragon to land and when he does, only those with a shield should approach it from the front." Irileth proceeded to order as the dragon swooped down and landed in front of Gunjar.

"Oh shit!" Gunjar yelped out as he swiped his sword across the dragon scaly hide, and managed to bloody its nose and forced it into taking off again.

"Gunjar, are you ok?" Irileth said only getting a nod. "Everyone, fire all your arrows at the wings of that big bastard, bring him down. Once he is down, we will swarm him and finish him." Irileth proceeded as she drew a conjured ebony bow and the rest of the guards drew their tried and trusty longbows.

"I've got one shot at, gotta make it count." Gunjar said as he nocked an arrow and aimed the iron tipped arrow for the joints between the dragon's body and its wings. With a swift release of the string, the arrows' sent flying towards the massive dragon, and through the luck of the divines, manages to puncture the scaly hide of the dragon and lodge itself into its join. With that one arrow, Irileth notices that the dragon's flight trajectory becomes unpredictable and slower, and hatches a plan for everyone to aim at the wing.

"Everyone, aim at the wings. We have one chance, so make your shot count." With this order, everyone including Gunjar nocked another arrow and took aim at the wings. Through luck, an equal number of arrows from eac volley managed to hit each wing severely wounding the dragon and forcing it into a crash land near the tower.

"Alright everyone, advance on this big bastard and give it everything you have." Irileth said as the guards on the ground drew their weapons, with Gunjar and two other guards approaching the dragon from the front while the berserkers approached the dragon from the flanks and rear. Within moments, everyone was in a fight for their life, especially for Gunjar and the two other guards who were facing the dragon head on, as they knew one bite would be enough to kill them. The melee with the giant beast was ferocious to say the less, as even though it was wounded, this dragon still had a lot of fight left in him. One thing Gunjar noted was that this particular dragon was not saying anything like the other one he noticed, and wondered if it was mute. Within an exhausting half-hour, Gunjar was put into an opportunity to end the fight once and for all, and with a swift shield bash, he jumped up onto the head of the dragon and started to stab into its head, and with a large thud, the dragon fell dead on the ground.

"Is, is it dead?" One guard asked as the guards, Gunjar, and Irileth motioned closer to the dragon at a short pace in case it was still alive.

"Looks like it is dead." Another guard commented observing the corpse of the dragon.

"Everyone, get back!" Irileth shouted as the dragon quickly burst into flames.

"Shit!" Gunjar cursed as he quickly jumped from the Dragon, but noticed they were coming right to him. Within a moment, he became engulfed with the very essence of the dragon, and for reasons he could not understand, this essence was strengthening him, and he heard a familiar chanting as he literally observed the dragon's life in moments. Within minutes, the dragon was nothing but a skeleton and all its power was passed onto him.

"You, you are Dragonborn." James said as he approached Gunjar never witnessing anything like this in the past.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gunjar asked not knowing where this was going.

"Dragonborn, you are Dragonborn. It means you can kill and absorbed any slain dragons energy and power. That is what you did, right?" Another guard asked as he closed the distance to Gunjar with the other Nords doing the same.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that I was standing next to this thing when it just became engulfed in flames. Truthfully, I thought I was going to die, but instead of dying, I somehow became stronger by whatever happened." Gunjar said overlooking the skeltel remains of the dragon and recounted the many stories his father told him of the Dragonborns.

"That's what you did, you absorbed its power. In the oldest tails, only the Dragonborn is capable of absorbing a slain dragons essence and learn the Thu'um, instead of needing to practice for years like the Greybeards." James said recounting the story of the Dragonborn in the ancient Nordic religion.

'Go ahead, try and shout." Another guard piped in as Gunjar turned towards the road, and away from the other guards.

"Alright, here goes. **FUS**". Gunajr said as the energy from the shout propelled itself from his mouth and dissappaited ten inches from him. After finishing up the remaining conversation with Irileth and the other Guards, Gunjar quickly approached Whiterun when from out of nowhere he hear **"Do-Vah-Kiin". **After several minutes, Gunjar approached Dragonsreach and went to report to the Jarl.

"Report!" Jarl Balgruuf said with several staff near him.

"Sir, the watch tower was destroyed when we got there, and there was only one survivor. Within moments, the dragon returned and we defeated it." Gunjar said recounting the harrowing fight with the dragon.

"Continue Gunjar; that must not have been all that happened at the Watchtower." Balgruuf said as he inched forward in his throne.

"Well, turns out I may be a Dragonborn." Gunjar said getting a very quick reply from Balgruuf.

"What do you know of the Dragonborn?" Balgruuf demanded seeming more pissed than hostile.

"When the dragon was killed, I absorbed some kind of power from it." Gunjar said as he recounted the seconds before the dragon burst into flames.

"So, it really is true. The Greybeards really were summoning you." Balgruuf said remembering the thunderous noise that occurred minutes earlier.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Gunjar said with Balgruuf's brother cutting in.

"In the oldest tails, the Dragonborn is said to be born with the body of a man, but the spirit of a dragon. It is only the Dragonborn who is capable of killing a dragon for good and…." Hrongar said before being cut off by Proventus.

"What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our guest here?" Proventus said getting a strongly worded response from Hrongar.

"Nord nonsense? Why you puffed up ignorant; these are our sacred traditions that date back to the founding of the first Empire." Hrongar said before being cut off by his brother.

"Hrongar, go easy on Proventus, he is not as attuned to our traditions as native Nords are," Balgruuf said before continuing. "Whatever you displayed at the watchtower, the Greybeards heard. It's a tremendous honor to be summed by the Greybeards, as they haven't seemed to care abo0ut what is going on before. I wonder, do they even know what is happening down here?" Balgruuf said. "No matter, you better head out right away, as there is no refusing a summons by the Greybeards; I envy you, you know. To walk the steps of High Hrothgar again, and just be cut off from the happenings of the world. Anyways Dragonborn, I thank you for your help in Whiterun, and by my honor as Jarl, I proclaim you to be Thane of Whiterun hold, and I would be honored should you make Whiterun your home. Talk to Proventus, we have a house up in the upper district for a man of your stature." Balgruuf said as he sat back down and watched as Gunjar went to leave.


	5. Chapter 5: High Hrothgar

**Authors note: **This will probably be my last update for this story for a few weeks, until after my finals on December 7th, 2014. I will also be focusing primarily on this story versus my other story, **The Adventure of Olaf Blue-tooth **as for some reason, I feel more attached to Gunjar than I do to Olaf, maybe because I am designing Gunjar's life to be similar to how my life has been. Anyways, I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you who has read this story, and those who have left a review. Without further ado, let's continue on our journey with Gunjar.

* * *

After traveling for several weeks towards High Hrothgar, Gunjar had finally made it to Ivarststead in the evening, just at the base of the mountain to the pilgrimage path leading up to the mighty abbey. To say that the path was perilous would be an understatement, as most Nords found that the pilgrimage was completely out of their league, with good reason. The path to the might abbey was fraught with danger, ranging from the lone wolf or troll, to slippery slopes and iced over steps. However, as Gunjar noted, the mountain was among the most beautiful scenes he had ever seen, only rivaled by Elisif the Fair. Before proceeding up the steps of the path, Gunjar proceeded into the inn to sleep for the night. While eating at the bar, the bartender approached Gunjar with a proposition, seeing as Gunjar was a new face.

"Hey there stranger, fancy seeing you here." Willhelm said as he poured Gunjar a drink that was on the house as he was new to the city.

"Are you the owner of this tavern?" Gunjar asked while thanking Willhelm for the free drink.

"Indeed I am, my name is Willhelm, and I am at your service for your needs here in Ivarstead. So, tell me traveler, why have you decided to stop here in Ivarstead?" Willhelm asked starting a conversation with the stoic Gunjar.

"I am here on a pilgrimage to High Hrothgar." Gunjar said, peaking the interest of Klimmik.

"Excuse me fellow kinsmen, but did you say you were on your way to High Hrothgar?" Klimmik asked getting a nod from Gunjar. "Would you care to do me a favor as you are headed up that way?" Klimmik continued as he reached for a bag.

"Aye, what would you need done." Gunjar asked noticing the bag.

"These here are supplies for the Greybeards; can you ensure that they get them?" Klimmik asked as he gave the bag to Gunjar.

"No problem, uhh…." He said noting that he had no idea whom this Nord was.

"The name's Klimmik, and thank you very much." He said as he got up to return to his home.

"If you are interested in a few extra Septims, than I have a job for you as well." Willhelm said.

"What type of job?" Gunjar asked.

"The barrow in the town is said to be haunted, and no one is willing to check it out." Willhelm said as he showed Gunjar where the barrow was from his map.

"Have you seen these spirits with your own eyes?" He asked with a little concern.

"Aye, I have. Moreover, it stared right through me too, so I hightailed it back to my inn as fast as I could. Lucky though, as they seem content with the barrow and won't leave." He said as he finished marking the barrow on Gunjar's map.

"I'll be sure to look into it once I am finished with my business up at High Hrothgar." He said retiring for the night.

* * *

The following morning was uneventful to say the less. After finishing his breakfast, packing up Klimmik's supplies, Gunjar scurried off to the path entrance up to High Hrothgar.

"Hey, you there." Called a female voice.

"Yes?"

"You heading up to the monastery?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Watch your step up there, as the slippery slope and frozen over steps will be the least of your worries."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been up there a few times, and took notice of several packs of wolves, and a troll den."

"Thank for the warning stranger, I'll be sure to keep my wits about." He replied as he started up on his pilgrimage to High Hrothgar. As he worked his way up to the monastery, he took notice of several statues that lined the path with inscriptions and decided to read them.

"_Before the birth of men, dragons ruled over all of Mundus; their word was the Voice, and they spook only to true needs; for the voice could blot out the sky and flood the land._

_Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; the Dragons presided over the crawling masses; men were weak then and had no voice._

_The fledgling spirits of men were strong in old times; unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; but the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hears._

_Kyne called upon Paarthunax, who pitied men; together, they taught men to use the Voice; Then Dragon war raged, Dragon against Tongue._

_Men prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; proving for all that their Voice too was strong; although their sacrifices were many fold._

_With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer; founding the First Empire with sword and Voice; whilst the Dragon withdrew from this world._

_The Tongues went away from Red-Mountain humbled; and Jurgen Windcaller begun his seven-year meditation; to understand how strong Voices could fail._

_Jurgen Windcaller closed silence and returned; the seventeen disputants could not shout him down; Jurgen the Calm built his home on the Throat of the World._

_For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling, was summoned to Hrothgar, they blessed and named him Dovahkiin._

_The voice is worship; follow the inner path, and speak only in true need."_

As he finished reading the tablets and noticed that the monastery was coming into view, he noted that he is near the end of his pilgrimage, or so he thought. Before entering the reception hall, he placed Klimmik's supplies inside of the chest for the Greybeards, and with that proceeded to enter the monastery. Upon entering the monastery, Gunjar took note of an elderly man approaching him and proceeded to talk to the man.

"So, a dragonborn reveals himself at this turning of age. Go ahead dragonborn, let us have a taste of your voice." The Greybeard Maseter known as Arngier said as he looked upon the new Dragonborn.

"You want me to shout at you?" He asked perplexed to the simple, yet strange request.

"Don't worry Dragonborn, we can handle the shout, just shout at me so I can gauge your efficiency with the Thu'um." He said as he prepped his body for the shout that would come from the Dragonborn.

"Well, if you say so. **FUS**" Gunjar shouted as the weak Thu'um was expelled from his mouth and proceeded to Arngeir, and within a few seconds, the energy of the shout graced by Arngier.

"Dragonborn, it is you! Welcome to High Hrothgar, we have much to do." Arngier said as he and the rest of the Greybeards ushered Gunjar into the main lobby of the temple.

"Alright, you have already taken your first steps into unlocking the power of the voice, but do you have the temperament to focus all your energy into an even more powerful shout? Master Einarth will teach you the second word to unrelenting force, **Ro**, show us Dragoborn at how you learn new words." He said as Gunjar proceeded to get into the center floor between the Greybeards and went to learn the new word.

"You have the focus to learn new words like a true master Dragonborn, but show us, do you have the conviction to use said words and create a more powerful version? Master Wulfgar will create several phantoms of himself, practice your new upgraded shout on those targets" Arngier said as Wulfgar summoned the phantoms.

"**Fus Ro…**"

"**Fus Ro…**"

"**Fus Ro…** "

After the third shout, Arngier nodded and motioned for Gunjar to follow him to the courtyard outside of the monastery. To say that the beauty of the courtyard impressed Gunjar would be an understatement, as he knew he had never seen as beautiful as High Hrothgar before in his life, well, perhaps only once, and that was when he was living in Solitude and courting Elisif.

"For your second test, Master Wulfgar will teach you the word Wuld, which means "whirlwind" in the Dragon Tongue. Once you learn the word, Master Wulfgar will bequeath his knowledge onto you and will demonstrate the application of Wuld." Arngier said as Wulfgar created Wuld in the Dragon Tongue in the snow. After a few minutes, Gunjar was ready to test Wuld.

"Alright, now it is your turn Gunjar. Use Wuld to get yourself to the other side of that gate before it closes, are you ready?" Arngier said as Master Borri opened the gate.

"**Wuld" **He shouted being propelled forward at an inhuman speed quickly passing the gate.

"Shit, that is a great shout." He thought before pulled out of his thoughts by Arngier for his final trial.

"Gunjar, you have completed your first two trials, but now we issue you your final trial that will test both what you have learned and your temperament in using the Thu'um. You are to head to Ustengrav and retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, and only then will you be formally recognized as Dragonborn." He said as he marked Ustengrav onto Gunjar's map and set Gunjar on his way.


	6. Chapter 6: Ustengrave

Chapter 7: Ustengrave

**Authors note: I apologize that it took this long to get this chapter updated, but college has been hectic. **

The ancient Nordic ruin of Ustengrave was not much of a sight when Gunjar arrived, and apart from the weak mages that were acting as guards, he managed to get into the ruin without much of a problem. The interior of the entrance hall to the tomb was a stark contrast to the outside, which is among the first things that Gunjar noticed. The interior was dark and damp, apart from the limited light coming in from the moon outside, as well as the light from the small camp up ahead.

"Humm, looks like two or three mages. Better take them out quietly." Gunjar thought as he readied his longbow and nocked an arrow waiting for the right moment to kill the first mage. Within a minute, a cry of alarm was heard and two of the three mages rushed further into the tomb which he decided to take advantage of and quickly and quietly dispatched the first mage, and noted that the thralls apparently dissipated as well.

"Thralls, are these blasted mages vampires?" He thought as he quietly made his way down the small corridor that the two other mages went just moments before.

"Draugr!" He said as he carefully stepped over its corpse noting that this was probably what caused the alarm in the first place, and heard the sound of battle just inches away. Taking his time, he nocked an arrow and prepared to fire upon the first thing that he would encounter in the small room, and noted that the mages were killed which did not bode well as there was no doubt plenty of draugr running amok in the tomb.

* * *

Within half an hour of combing his way through the ruins of the ancient fiefdom, he came across what was without a doubt the throne room of the ancient citadel.

"Impressive." He thought as he watched three pairs of ancient dragon carvings slowly make their way above the water and take position as they revealed the walkway to the horn.

"What in the nine!" He thought as he made his way to the horn and noted it missing and replaced with nothing but a note.

_Dragonborn, I hear that you can help in the situation with the return of the dragons. If you are reading this, than go to Riverwood and head to the Inn and ask for the attic room._

_Sincerely: A friend. _

"Alright my 'friend', let's see why you decided to take horn." He thought as he walked behind the sarcophagus that held Jurgen Windcaller's remains and walked into what would have been the old treasury building.

"This must be the old treasury, I guess I can look about and see if there is anything of use here." He thought as he went through the treasury getting the old weapons, as they would without a doubt come in handy. True to his nature, he decided against getting the money as a sign of respect to his fellow kinsmen.

"Alright, better head onto Riverwood to find this mysterious person who took off with the Horn." He thought as he left the tomb and proceeded to head onto Riverwood.

* * *

After five days of travel, the city of Riverwood finally came into sight as he proceeded to walk through the gates and into the beating heart of the now great city. He thought that Riverwood would eventually be a rival to both Solitude and Windhelm as the most beautiful city in Skyrim, and with the help of Balgruuf of course.

"Welcome to the Riverwood Inn, my name's Delphine and how may I help you?" She asked walking up to Gunjar.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could rent the attic room?"

"Attic room, well we have no attic room, but you can have the room to the left. Please, make yourself at home" She said before walking away.

"Thank you." He said as he proceeded to head to the room that was assigned to him.

"So, you are the Dragonborn that everyone is talking about." He heard as he watched the middle-aged Breton women enter his room.

"Follow me, we need to talk." She said beckoning him to follow him. Within a few minutes, he found himself in a secret room within the tavern with the mysterious woman standing right in front of him.

"So, what is with all the cloak and dagger attitude?" He asked the woman in front of him.

"I did not go through all of this just on a whine, I needed to make sure you are not a Thalmor plant."

"Slow down and start from the beginning."

"Alright, are you this Dragonborn that everyone is talking about?" She asked getting a nod from Gunjar. "But I managed to the Horn from the tomb; does that make me Dragonborn as well?" She asked as a counter

"As for me being Dragonborn, I found that out when I had slain a Dragon and absorbed its power, I think. As for you, I do have to admit it is very impressive that you managed to get the horn without leaving much of a trace." He said still not entirely sure on the whole subject.

"I've been doing this for a very long time kid, infiltration is a specialty of mine. I hope that we can put what you have said to test, as there is a Dragon currently attacking Kynesgrove, and we are going to go there and stop it!" She said

"How do you propose we stop this dragon with just the two of us?" He asked not entirely sure of what she had planned.

"Meet me in Kynesgrove, I have some things that I must do first, once we get there, we'll kill this dragon before Kynesgrove is turned into another Helgan." She said as she grabbed her sword and bow.

* * *

Kynesgrove was unnaturally cold and snowing for this time of year, which means only one thing, the dragon had already begun its assault on the small town.

"Stop, you don't want to come here. A dragon, it's attacking!" A woman said as she was fleeing from the city.

"A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove?" Gunjar asked with Delphine closely listening in.

"Uhh, I don't know what it is doing, but it flew up towards the old Dragon mound. I have no idea what it's doing up there, but I have no intention of staying around to find out." The woman said as she fled from the area with many other villagers.

"Shit, we may be late!" Delphine said as she drew her sword and charged up the pathway to the Dragon mound.

Within a few minutes, both Delphine and Gunjar were in position and watching the scene unfold before them. To his horror, the dragon that was "attacking" Kynesgrove was the exact same dragon that attacked Helgan less than a month prior. For the first time in his life, Gunjar was truly scared, especially when the massive black Dragon turned his gaze to him.

"**Sahloknir! Ziil gro Dov ulse**!"

"Any idea what he is saying Gunjar?" Delphine asked looking upon the sight and hearing the dragon appearing to continue its conversation with the mound.

"No idea. What, something's happening." He said as he pointed towards the mound as it exploded with both magical and physical energy.

"**Alduin thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik**?" The skeleteal dragon said as his body began to come back to life, first with internal organs, than mussle, than the scales and skin.

"**Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav, nid nol dov do hi**." Alduin said as he turned his attention to the Dragonborn. "You don't even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to take the name Dovah!" He continued before turning his attention back to his vassal.

"**Sahloknir, krii daa joorre**" He commanded before flying off into the night sky.

"Shit, that dragon is attacking us Gunjar." Delphine said as she prepped her bow.

"Aim for its wings" He said as he was shooting all of his arrows into the dragon's mighty wings. Within ten minutes, the wings of the mighty dragon finally gave way to the sheer volume of arrows that were unleashed into it, and he would come to a hard crash onto the surface below.

"**Fus Ro" **

"**Yor Tol Shur" **The Dragon shouted in response. Gunjar got a nasty burn to his shield, but overall avoided the brunt of the shout.

"**Mid**"Gunjar replied in return taking advantage of his newest shout to take a quick minute to drink some healing potions. The battle was long, hard, and exhausting for both Gunjar and Delphine, but after nearly two hours of being both on the offensive and defensive, Gunjar finally got the killing blow on the Dragon, and with a quick turn on his blade, he put the dragon down for good, and a second later, proceeded to absorb its soul.

"By the divines, you did it!" Delphine exclaimed as she sheathed her weapons. "I guess I owe you some answers, don't I?" She continued.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Gunjar said as he initiated his somewhat subtle conversation with Delphine.

"I am one of the last members of the Blades, and ancient order of dragon slayers, and also protectors of the Empire, well until recently that is."

"The Blades? I thought they were long gone because of the damn elves."

"Yes, it is true that the Blades are no longer a physical entity protecting the Empire, but many of us have managed to survive the Great War, but are being hunted to this day for our involvement with nearly defeating the Dominion during the Great War."

"Are there any other blades left here in Skyrim?"

"No, I am afraid I am the last one. I've been lucky to have had the training to throw people off my trail, and that has pretty much kept me alive."

"So, why do you want me?"

"I am sure you've heard of the stories of the Septims, and how they've all been Dragonborn. Our mission is to protect the Dragonborn against any and all threats, and since the Oblivion Crises, we had no mission, not until now anyways."

"So, what do you know about these dragons?"

"They never disappeared, they were killed off by my predecessors, now they are coming back to life and I know what our mission is again. I just never expected that big black dragon to be there, a shock, and I am pretty much sure it was the same for you."

"I've seen that dragon before; it's the same one that destroyed Helgan."

"Really, same dragon? Interesting, dammit, we're are doing nothing but blundering around in the dark. Find me in Riverwood when you have the time, for I have a plan to get the information we need." Delphine said as she walked off with Gunjar walking in the opposite direction, towards Windhelm to catch a cart ride towards Ivarstead.

* * *

Upon arriving at High Hrothgar and being greeted by the Greybeards.

"Well Dragonborn, it appears that you have completed your trials and passed them unscathed. Come, we would like to speak to you." Arngeir said as he motioned for Gunjar to stand in the center of the main hall as the other Greybeards took point at his left, right, front, and rear.

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth niid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmoraswuth. Meyz nu Ysmir Dovahsebrom,,. Dahmaan daar, rok".

"I am honored to receive your title, but if I may ask, what did it all mean?" Gunjar asked recovering from the unshielded combined voice of his masters.

"Ah, a very good question. I forget that you are not as well voice in the Dragon Language as we are. A rough translation would be "Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath, we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, Dragon of the North, harken to it."

"Dragonborn, High Hrothgar is open to you. But heed our warning, there will be those out there that would be more than willing to take advantage of you, stay true to the Way of the Voice, and you'll see through their charade." He continued grabbing a seat to rest.

**End. **


	7. Chapter 7: Windhelm Pt 1

Chapter 8: Windhelm Part 1.

**Authors note: I wanted to thank everyone who has read my story, liked it, favorite it, etc.. **

* * *

The mighty city of Windhelm, the capital of the Stormcloak Rebellion had seen better days. As the war dragged on, and more men went out to fight against the Imperial Army, Ulfric city was a shell of her former glory. With severe damage done to its outer walls by failed Imperial sieges, and the interior not doing any better, it was only a matter of time before insurrection would arise. Ulfric knew that if he was to win this bloody war before his own city rebelled against him, he would need not only the Dragonborn's cooperation, but also the strategic center of Skyrim, Whiterun. However, even though both the Dragonborn and Whiterun are of strategic importance, there was one thing that Ulfric needed in order to solidify his claim on the throne, and that is the Jagged Crown.

"Galmar, tell me, what do you think of our chances against the Imperials?"

"Well Ulfric, with the Dragonborn in our ranks, I believe the Nine Divines favor our cause."

"I was thinking the exact same thing old friend."

"Ulfric, there is just one problem; suppose that the Dragonborn decides to make a claim on the High King's throne as well."

"With how Skyrim is torn between both Elisif and myself, I highly doubt the Jarls will vote for an outsider."

"But you know about Gunjar's feelings for Elisif, he won't let any harm come to her, and he is just as likely to support her once they make up, so we need to tread carefully."

"What are you suggesting Galmar."

"I am not suggesting anything, but I think it would be wise if we allowed Gunjar to accompany my band of warriors to retrieve the Jagged Crown."

"Alright, I will keep what you say in mind, but we have more pressing issues to attend to."

"Right, let's carry on."

"Lord Ulfric, Gunjar has returned to the city." A female guard said as she entered the war room.

"Ulfrith, have Gunjar report to me at once; I have a special assignment for him." Ulfric said as he sent the courier away.

* * *

Gunjar's enjoying the company of the castle's blacksmith and his assistant as the armor that he wears is being fixed.

"So, I hear you have been initiated as the Dragonborn by the Greybeards, seems like you are really beginning to raise in stature." Oengul War-Anvil mentioned as he was hard at work on repairing the cuirass and helm.

"Yeah, if you don't watch out, you might even become more popular here in the city than ol' Ulfric is up in the palace." Hemir Strong-Heart said as she took Gunjar's measurements to craft him some new greaves and leg armor.

"Don't mention that to Ulfric, or I might not ever be seen or heard from again." Gunjar joked as he watched both the blacksmith's work on his armor when he took notice of a guard approaching him.

"Bone-Breaker, Lord Ulfric requests your presence immediately."

"Alright, inform Lord Ulfric that I shall see him as soon as my armor is ready." Gunjar said as he turned to face the blacksmith again.

"Go meet with Ulfric friend; I'll have Hemir send your armor to you as soon as it is ready."

"Alright, I'll see you two later then." He said as he left towards the palace.

* * *

The might Palace is without a doubt the most highly defensible location in the entire city, with one way in and no way out, it definitely earns the name of a king's fortress. However, just like the rest of the city, the palace had also fallen into disrepair with the ongoing war between the Stormcloaks and Imperials with sections of the curtain walls beginning to crumble, and homeless loitering right outside the main gate.

"Lord Ulfric, did you call for me?" Gunjar asked as he entered the war room.

"Yes, we have a special assignment for you. Have you ever heard of the Jagged Crown?"

"Somewhat, but I am not entirely sure of the history behind it. All I know is that it once belonged to an ancient Nordic King, but was lost after his death. Why do you ask?"

"Galmar believes that he might have found the resting place of the Crown, and if it's indeed there, than I want it returned to me as soon as possible; Galmar will fill you in on the rest."

"Much of what Ulfric says is correct Bone-Breaker, and I am positive that the crown is there. The only issue is with the Imperials and the Draugr that are currently in that place. Seeing as you have some experience with exploring these types of ruins, I thought it would be a good idea to have you lead this expedition with me supervising your leadership capabilities."

"While I am honored to be allowed to lead an expedition into a crypt to bring glory to both the true sons of Skyrim, but don't you have more experience in leading groups of men than I do General?"

"Ulfric and I were discussing your advancement in rank before you arrived, and we thought that this would be the perfect chance for you, of course I will still come along and assist in whatever way I can, but you'll be doing the majority of the work."

"Alright, when will we leave?"

"Break of dawn, be sure to get a good night's rest Bone-Breaker."

"Will do." Gunjar said as he left the war room leaving no one but Ulfric and Galmar still musing over their campaigns.

"So, Galmar, why do you want Gunjar to lead the expedition?"

"Well, while I might be experienced in commanding troops, I have no experience in those gods forsaken ruins, and truth be told, those ruins frighten me ever since I was a lad."

"Wait, the great and might Galmar Stone-Fist, frightened by a walking bag of bones? That is the greatest thing that I've heard all day." Ulfric barley managed to say while laughing his breath out.

"Very funny Ulfric, but if I recall correctly, don't you have a fear of spiders?" Galmar retorted

"That's different, it those big creepy crawlies that get me, too many eyes for my taste." Ulfric retorted back getting a chuckle out of Galmar.

* * *

**Blue Palace: Solitude**

The Imperial Capital of Skyrim was a remarkable sight, and unlike her Stormcloak counterpart, the city was in relative good condition. The city is as sprawling as ever with business, trade, and military movements, the city had not come under any siege, and the defenses were neigh impregnable, so a lengthy siege would be the only option. The Blue Palace is the command hub for the entire province, and is where the High King and or Queen would sit, if there was one. Elisif's day had been relatively unremarkable, so she dismissed court early that day for much needed time off, and went to her solace to rest. It had been a very rough two years for her, first losing her husband to a bloodthirsty savage, and then loosing another lover to the exact same savage.

*nock nock nock*

"Enter."

"Lady Elisif, my agents may have determined who the Dragonborn is." Sybille said as she entered the room and taking a seat near the wardrobe.

"I knew you would have good news for me Sybille, so, who is it?" Elisif asked intrigued over who the new hero of Skyrim is.

"Before I tell you who the Dragonborn is, I think you should take a seat, as this came as a shock to even me."

"Very well, please do continue." She said as she sat down on her bed.

"Well, first off, it was very hard to find the areas that the Dragonborn frequents, but through my spy networks, we determined that he was at Whiterun, Kynesgrove, Windhelm, and Helgan. My spies had watched the man fight a dragon, and won. By god, he even absorbed it soul, so the legends are true."

"Interesting Sybille, but can you tell me his name?"

"Right, well, through a drawing that I received, I have ample reason to believe that the Dragonborn is none other than Gunjar Shield-Crusher."

'What! Him, how can it be him?' Elisif thought remembering the name all to familiar. "Thank you for this valuable information Sybille; can you please fetch General Tullius for me at once?" Elisif said as she pulled an old picture of her and Gunjar from an disk drawer.

"At once my lady."

"Another thing, please tell the Captain of The Guard that if Gunjar is seen in this province, to not interfere with his business."

"But my lady, if he is with the rebellion still, than he can be a problem for us."

"I understand your concern Sybille, but I know Gunjar, maybe more than I should, but I know that he will take his position of Dragonborn far more seriously than being with Ulfric's "little merry band"."

"How can you be certain my lady?"

"Because, before Torygg and I married, Gunjar and I were lovers, and would sleep together whenever we got the chance. I particularly remember his obsession with the ancient legend of the Dragonborn." Elisif said reminiscing of times gone past and how ironic fate tended to be for many people.

"Very well my lady, I shall inform both General Tullius, and the Captain of the Guard at once." Sybille said as she left Elisif to her thoughs.

'Who would have thought, the legendary Dragonborn being you of all people.' Elisif thought as she looked at a picture of her, Gunjar, and of another friend who has long since been dead.

**End: Hey guys, I apologize if this chapter was a little short, I had written it over Spring Break and got a very nice surprise of have three tests the following Monday. Anyways, please feel free to read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Jagged Crown

**Chapter 9: The Jagged Crown**

**Authors note: **I apologize for the long time between the update, as my college exams were going on and I have gotten a job.

* * *

The ride to Korvanjund was quiet to say the less, as the Stormcloak party made their way through the frozen steeps of The Pale.

"By the nine, it is freezing out here! Why are we even chasing a farytail again anyways?"

"Because solder, Lord Ulfric needs the support of the remaining Jarls, and he will need the legendary crown if he will have any chance to cement his claim on the throne." Galmar said as he pushed away the twigs that were blocking the path of the Stormcloaks to the tomb.

"Look alive men, we are here, and it looks like we might have bandits here as well." Gunjar said as he drew his bow and nocked an arrow to kill the closest guard.

"He's right, I see there are between five and ten bandits outside guarding the outer perimeter of this place, and no telling how many are inside." Replied Josephine as she also drew her unique Bow of the Bear that cements her claim as perhaps the best Stormcloak archer in the army.

"Let Josephine and I handle the pickets, once they are dead we need to rush inside before their patrols return." Gunjar said as he drew an arrow and loosed it at guard who was the furthest from the group. Within minutes of getting the initial arrow kill, the guards were all dispatched and the Stormcloaks were at the outer gates of the tomb.

"Listen up men, seeing as there were ten bandits guarding this place, and two patrols out near the road, we will have limited time before those patrols return to find their deceased brethren." Galmar said as he gave the run-down of the current situation to the entire Stormcloak band.

"Galmar, I think it might be a good idea to have three of our Unblooded hide the bodies and switch to the bandit armor to give the illusion that there isn't anything wrong." Gunjar said as he surveyed a possible place to hide the bodies.

"Excellent idea Bone-Breaker. You three, dispose of these bodies and change into their uniform; should any of their patrols return, tell them that they have been attacked and that the other guards chased after them. If possible, send them towards Winterhold." Gunjar ordered as he proceeded to lead the rest of the Stormcloaks into the tomb.

* * *

"By the nine, this place reeks of death." Josephine getting a nod from both Gunjar and Ralof.

"Let's just find the crown and get the hell out of here, I really hate being in tombs like these." Gunjar said as he surveyed the surroundings and noticed some movements in the shadowns up ahead. Within a second, he readied an arrow, with Josephine following suite and killed both the guards at the other end of the entrance chamber.

"Guards are dead, let's continue on; remember men, be careful, these old tombs were known to have very elaborate traps set for any would be thief." Galmor said as he allowed Gunjar to lead the way. After fighting their way through multiple empty rooms, and several groups of bandits, the Stormcloaks came across the first Draugr, which was more than enough confirmation that the crown was there.

"What in the nine divines is that?" Josephine asked with a mixture of pure shock and utter disgust on her face.

"Draugr, and by the looks of it, he killed that bandit over there before getting re-killed himself. We are definitely going in the right direction, and I estimate that we should be coming to a puzzle wall before too long." Gunjar said as his experience with previous tombs kicked in. After another twenty minutes, the group came to what he believe to be was the burial chamber of the late High King of Skyrim.

"Listen up men, we are nearing the end of our expedition and just beyond this sealed door is the prize that we came to get. Be sure to keep your heads on a swivel as beyond this point, no one has entered in over two centuries, so I cannot guarantee what lies beyond." Gunjar said as he got nods of confirmation from the entire group before setting the key code to match that of the claw.

"Just a question Gunjar, why does that key have the combination to the door if they didn't want anyone coming in?" Ralof asked intrigued by the mysterious object.

"I imagine that this actually isn't a key to keep living out, but to keep the Draugr in. In essence, it is a way to prevent the most loyal of the guards of the King from leaving after their master's death." Gunjar said as the lost technology springe to life and began to open.

"Well, I did not expect this." Gunjar as the expedition entered another series of rooms.

"What is it?" Galmar asked reaching for his battle-axe expecting confrontation.

"From my previous adventures in tombs, the burial chamber is usually located behind that locking mechanism, but here it isn't. It cannot be too far ahead of us now, but it is strange non the less." Gunjar said as he took notice that they appeared to be in a supply room of sorts, which featured plenty of Ancient Nordic weapons.

"It's a damn shame that these weapons are ancient and brittle, otherwise they would come in handy for the Stormcloaks." Ralof mentioned, as he looked at the elaborate weapons that the Ancient Nords made centuries ago.

"You'd be surprised Ralof, many of these weapons are still in good condition, and can be comparable to that of our steel weapons; though they do have an obviously aesthetic look to them." Gunjar said picking up an Ancient Nordic Sword to sheath for his own personal use.

"Do you think we should take these weapons Gunjar?" Galmar asked as he approached a weapon rack that had plenty of two-handed weapons in it.

"I see no reason not to, as the original owners are no long among the living and therefor have no use for it at all."

"Alright, men, take what you can and leave the rest." Galmar ordered as he proceeded to open the remaining door to the burial hall.

"Be careful of what you take, as I have no doubt that some of these weapons are booby-trapped and will alert the Draugr in the burial chamber of our presence; that is if they haven't be alerted already." Gunjar said as he drew his silver sword in preparation for the final confrontation with the late High-King.

* * *

The burial chamber of the late High-King is magnificent beyond measure, with silver plated sarcophagus for the ten most loyal soldiers, and the High-Kings sarcophagus being gold played as well. The ornate tapestries of the High-King's exploits hung proudly on the wall left exactly in the same position as the Nordic ancestors hanged them.

"Careful men, the Draugr in this room will be far more powerful than the ones we faced in preceding ruins. Be on your guard and prepare to fight if we are given the chance." Gunjar said as he and the rest of the band drew their weapons. "Josephine, you and the other archers need to get onto that platform behind us and provide supporting fire should we need it. If possible, use fire arrows as the Draugr are weak to fire." Gunjar continued as the five archers took up position behind the main group and lit a brazier so that they could ignite their arrows. "Anyone else who has a sword and shield, form the front battleline with the two-handed warriors off to the flank. We'll use the shields to absorb the blunt of the Draugr attacks and have our two-handed warriors flank them and hit them in the rear." Gunjar shouted as the entire room began to come alive again in nearly three centuries.

"Men, know the battle is upon us, we need to get this crown for Ulfric, or die trying!" Galmor shouted as he drew his battle-axe along with the rest of the warriors.

"**Hi laan dii du'ul?"** The Draugr Death-Overlord shouted as he rose from his sarcaphogus drawing his unique weapon, called the Snow Forged.

"Damn right I do!" Gunjar shouted as he closed distance with the Draugr Death-Overlord.

"**Fein lost wah kuz nii nol dii dilon kopraan!" **

"That's the plan, you stupid bag of bones!" Gunjar shouted as he closed the distance and began to attack the Draugr in a hair-splitting duel of might.

"**Sovngarde saraan hi!"** The Draugr declared before being caught off guard by Gunjar's shout.

"**Fus Ro Dah" **catching the Draugr off guard and making him realize that he was not the only one trained in the Thu'um.

"**Ful, hi mindok faal Thu'um joor, finally, bahlaan krizey wah dii piraan!" **The Draugr said laughing as he proceeded to use his own Thu'um to combat Gunjar's Thu'um.

"Well, I did not see that coming" Gunjar thought as he braced for the Draugr's Thu'um.

"Gunjar, get down; I have an open field to shoot that Draugr!" Josephine yelled as Gunjar dropped to the deck and she let loose an arrow that impaled the Draugr through the eye socket catching it on fire. As the Draugr burned, the unbearable stench of burning rotting flesh perforated the soldier's senses causing nausea. As the Draugr continued to burn, the other guards were quickly dispatched with effortless efficiency as the rest of the Stormcloaks sheathed their weapons and began to explore the burial chamber.

"Gunjar, retrieve the crown from that Draugr and take it back to Windhelm. We are going to stay behind and see if we can scavenge anything that might be of use to the war effort." Galmar ordered Gunjar.

"Yes General Stone-Fist." Gunjar replied as he approached the now lifeless Draugr and retrieved the crown in order to take it back to Ulfrin.

* * *

**Authors post note: I would like to thank those who have favorited this story and have been following it. Please feel free to read and review, and apply constructive criticism to where you feel it needs to be addressed.**

Character notes:

**Name**: Josephine

**Age: **20

**Occupation**: Ranger

**Weapons**: Bow of the Bear, and twine daggers

**Armor**: Stormcloak Ranger armor with an open helm.

**Eye color**: Amethyst Blue

**Hair color**: Black tied in a central ponytail down the middle

**Weight**: 125 pounds

**Height**: 5 feet and 5 inches.

**Complexation**: Very fair, can be comparable to Elisif.

**Bio: **Josephine grew up in Helgan and joined the Stormcloaks at the age of 18. She is a very formidable sniper with her bow, and credited with over one-hundred kills. Should she run out of arrows, she has the option to either scavenge for more, or to draw her daggers and sneak up to someone who is unaware and cut their throat. She is the love interest of Ralof and is very close to both Ralor and Gunjar; she also has a temper that can match any Nord woman and is very capable of fending for herself ever sense her parents were abducted by the Thalmor. After the dragon attack on Helgan, Josephine left for Windhelm to live, and to train the new recruits who had a talent for archery. She herself was trained in archery by Gunjar who had took interest in her remarkable skill, whom he considers to be on par with his own skill with the bow.

**Dragon sentences:**

**Hi laan dii du'ul? **Do you want my crown?

**Fein lost wah kuz nii nol dii dilon kopraan! **Than take it from my cold dead body!

**Ful, hi mindok faal Thu'um joor, finally, bahlaan krizey wah dii piraan!. **So, you know the Thu'um mortal; finally, a worthy opponent to my rule!


	9. Chapter 9: Windhelm pt 2

**Chapter 9: Windhelm Part 2**

**Authors note: **I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and or favorited my story. As I am now on officially on break from college, I intend to get more and more of the story updated to my ideas that I have planned, including some interesting plot twists that I am in the process of coming up with.

**[Break]**

Gunjar was trotting back to Windhelm on a "commandeered" horse that the Bandits "loaned" him, he noted the cool and crisp air that was blowing in from the sea that had the distinct smell of fish in it as well. As he rounded a bend, the full view of the mighty city of Windhelm came into view which made Gunjar reminisce back to just before the rebellion and how the city had looked, oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Hail Bone-Breaker, how did your little expedition fair at that god's forsaken tomb go?" Ralf Stone-Fist asked as he noticed Gunjar approaching.

"Went fairly successful, even though we did take some casualties, though we had beat the Imperials to that tomb. I also see that Ulfric finally granted your request to become a guard for Windhelm." Gunjar said as he approached the city gates to Windhelm.

"Aye and he even asked me to keep an eye out for any Imperial Spies. Granted I bet all the Imperial Spies are with those filthy Dark-Skins down in the Grey-Quarter. Filthy elves need to get out of our city if they aren't going to even help with the cause!" Ralf proclaimed as he was beginning to start one of now famous rants that he is well known for and regularly makes in Windhelm.

"Hey boy, are you taking up for those damn elves again?" Ralf asked as Gunjar proceeded to turn to into his direction irritated.

"What if I am?" Gunjar asked backed in an icy tone of voice that sent shivers down the other guards back.

"Just don't do anything that you will regret Gunjar!" Ralf threatened and in a blue flash found himself feeling intimate with Gunjar's sword with it being pressed against his throat.

"I'll only tell you this once Ralf, and listen good; I don't give a Skeever's arse if you are Galmar's brother, if you ever so much as try and threaten me again, I won't hesitate ending your miserable existence here and now!" Gunjar threatened before releasing him when he took notice of a familiar guard walking towards him.

"Bone-Breaker, I hate to break up this wonderful reunion, but Lord Ulfric really needs to debrief you at the Palace." Maximus said trying to alleviate the confrontation between Gunjar and Ralf.

"Right, if you need me Maximus, you know where to find me." Gunjar said as he proceeded through the checkpoint and into the city. 'Interesting kid that Maximus is, even though he is of Imperial Blood, he has sworn his allegiance to Ulfric and volunteered to be my personal guard.' Gunjar thought as he entered the central city that is dominated by the Palace of the Kings.

**[Break]**

The city of Windhelm was without a doubt past its zenith and very well deteriorated just from the outer defenses alone, but that did not mean the men and women who called Windhelm their home was deteriorated as well. Indeed, many of the inhabitants of Windhelm did more to maintain the city than Ulfric has done in recent years, even going as far as buying new stone from the local stonecutters through the efforts of many citizens pulling their resources together to help and maintain the buildings. Pretty much almost the entire city was in good standing in terms of maintenance apart from the Grey-Quarter, which was the only run-down slum in the Stormcloak city. As Gunjar made his way through the city, he decided that he would first head to the Palace to report to Ulfric, than would head on home to take a well-deserved break and sit by a fire drinking some Nord Meade.

"Lord Ulfric, I spotted Gunjar entering the inner defenses of the city, and is approaching the Palace as we speak." Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced said as he went back to the guard room to round up the next guard shift to relieve the night watch.

"Very well, send him in." He said as he sat upon his throne looking ever so stoic.

"Yes sir!" The guard replied in turn and opened the main door to allow Gunjar entrance to the city.

"Lord Ulfric, I've returned with the crown." Gunjar said as he approached the Throne in a most quick pace.

"Well, I'll be damned; looks like I owe Galmar a drink. So, how did the mission go, did you run into any trouble?" He asked intrigued as to just how deadly this mission was.

"When we arrived at the tomb, it was infested with bandits. Instead of charging right in, I decided to wait until their patrols were well outside hearing and visual range before attacking, that way we would not take much casualties. Once we fought our way past the bandits, we proceeded into the throne room at the center of the tomb and got into combat with the Draugr there. After an hour and a half of fighting, we defeated the Draugr king and retrieved the crown; in terms of casualties, they were very light." Gunjar replied recounting the previous day's events to Lord Ulfric and getting a nod of approval from the elite Bear Guard inside the palace.

"Interesting, though I could not help but notice that you made no mention of the Imperials; can you please elaborate as to why?"

"Interestingly enough Lord Ulfric, I believe while the Imperials were indeed on their way to the tomb, they were ambushed by bandits that tied them up long enough for use to make out of that tomb like a bandit." Gunjar replied as he got a look of both shock and intrigue from Ulfric.

"This is very interesting, those bandits have never made open conflict with the Imperial's before; instead relying on attacking their supply routes. Guard, please get Galmar from the war room, we need to have a word with him"

"At once my lord" The guard answered as he walked out of sight of Ulfric and Gunjar.

"What's wrong Lord Ulfric?" Gunjar asked wondering what had Ulfric visibly upset.

"If these bandits are willing to attack the Imperials in the open like that, than we need to take precautions should they turn their gaze towards our own armies as well.

**[Break]**

**Solitude, 27****th**** of Frostfall**: Elisif sat at her throne worried over the growing bandit problem that was plaguing her holds. It was common knowledge that the Legion stationed in Skyrim was at half strength due to a serious of ambushes by the Stormcloaks, but having a cohort of the Legion's finest get ambushed as well was unheard of. General Tullius and Legate Rikke were briefing Elisif on the situation and concluded that should the bandits were to become a problem, than a solution would need to be found.

"As you see Lady Elisif, because of the ambush that the 12th Cohort took, we lost the element of surprise to retrieve the Crown from Korvanjund." Tullius reported as Legate Rikke handed her a parchment copy of the report from Captain Hadvar.

"Is it possible that Ulfric could have hired these thugs to harass our armies?" Elisif asked getting up and dismissing all but a few court members.

"We don't believe so Lady Elisif considering that my spies have reported that some of the Stormcloak holdings have also been attacked by these bandits as well." Rikke said as Tullius nodded in agreement.

"In other words my lady, we have no idea as to who this unknown variable is, but rest assured I will have my Legates increase patrols along our major caravan routes and place additional guards in the holds capitals."

"Very well, General Tullius and Legate Rikke, you are excused."

"Yes my Queen." Both replied saluting before walking out leaving only Elisif and Sybille left in the chambers.

"Sybille, what do you think of this situation?" Elisif asked her longtime friend

"Well my Jarl, until I have concrete evidence I am unsure; however, my opinion is that while these bandit attacks appear random, I think they may be coordinated to the point that whoever their employeer is, they are trying to further tear Skyrim apar."

"Great, first Ulfric than Dragons, and now Bandits. What else can happen?" Elisif asked sitting back down.

"There is also the concern of the Dragonborn as well my lady; do you know what you are going to do about him?" Sybille asked as Elisif nodded in confirmation as to what she would do.

**[Break]**

**Windhelm, 7****th**** of Sun's Dusk**: Gunjar found himself enjoying his break from fighting and dragon sleighing as he was relaxing inside of his Windhelm manor of Hjerim. When he first bought the home from Ulfric, it was without a doubt in a dilipated state considering that the original owner found herself mysteriously murdered two years prior. When he went to inspect the home with Ralof, he discovered what was possibly the liar of the psychopath that was murdering women in the night. After a week of investigating, the home was officially turned over to Gunjar after the crime scene was cleaned up.

"Thane Gunjar, I have a letter for you that was just delivered from a courier." Caldar said as he handed Gunjar the letter.

"Thank you Housecarl, you are dismissed." Gunjar as Caldar left the room to return to his everyday duties of cleaning, cooking, and maintenance of the home.

"Let's see how sent this delicate letter, I can already tell it is a women judging from the parchment and scent." Gunjar though as he opened the letter.

"**My dearest Gunjar.**

** I understand that we parted under the worst of circumstances and I am truly sorry for some of the words that I said to you. Please know that at the time I was grieving for my husband and grief can cause you to say things that you otherwise would not say. I wanted to tell you for a very long time that I loved you, but when I was arranged to be married to Torygg it was an opportunity of a lifetime, though now that I think about it, it was the wrong opportunity. I pray to the Divine daily that you can find it in yourself to forgive me of my trespasses against you and that one day we can see each other again.**

**I also ordered Tullius and Rikke to send out messages that should the legion encounter you, that you are to be left alone as long as you are not in the company of a Stormcloak battalion. I also made a decree that should any of my holds come under a dragon attack and you are in the area, that the guards are to assist you in any shape and form.**

**Elisif: Jarl of Solitude.**

**P.S: I understand why Solitude is called Solitude now, with you and Torygg gone, it is very lonely here. Also, I still find it hard to believe that the little boy that I grew up with and eventually fell for me turns out to be the fabled Dragonborn of old. **

As Gunjar finished reading and re-reading the letter, he could fell the bottom of his heart sink, but as much as he wanted to, he could not head to Solitude considering the war and all.

"Caldar, I am leaving for Riverwood as I have to meet a friends there, should anyone need me let them know I will be gone for a few weeks." Gunar said as he grabbed his light armor and sword and left to take Delphine up on her offer to infiltrate the Thalmor embassy.

**Flashback**

"Gunjar, when you are ready to further help me, meet me at Riverwood as I believe I know how we can get to the bottom of the Dragon attacks" Delphine said giving Gunjar a map of Riverwood and where to find her.

"Can you elaborate as to what we will be doing?" Gunjar asked getting a vague description from Delphine.

"Every year the Thalmor throw a party at their embassy and invite all the Jarl's and other influential people; my plan is to sneak you in there so that we can steal the documentation that we need." Delphine said as she left Ustengrave.


	10. Chapter 10: Diplomatic Immunity part 1

**Authors note: After some feedback, I've decided to make my chapters a little larger in size and have more content in them. Please be aware that my main reasoning behind having smaller chapters was more along the lines of making my easier to read. Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who has liked and favorited my story as well as those who have taken the time to post a review, whether it was positive and or constructive negative. **

* * *

The quant town of Riverwood came into sight as Gunjar found himself reminiscing of how if he ever decided to settle down and have a family of his own, Riverwood would be the perfect hamlet to raise a family in. While being small, Riverwood is a very quiet hamlet and Gunjar knew that everyone knew each other. As he found himself rounding the bend to the secret location that Delphine told him about, he noted that when everything was finally over with the war and dragons, he would take a much-needed vacation and come to this spot to fish.

"I see you have finally arrived Gunjar, and not a moment too soon"

"I came as soon as I could, but I got sidetracked when a Dragon decided to attack a farm." Gunjar mentioned as he took a seat at the stump of a cut down tree.

"Nothing to worry about my friend, and I am glad you have come to listen to my proposition." Delphine said as she pulled out a purse of fifteen-hundred Septims.

"Alright Delphine, what is it that you would want me to do?" Gunjar asked pocketing the coin noting that it would come in handy to have his soon to be new steel sword smithed in Windhelm.

"My plan is simple, you are going to sneak into the Thalmor embassy under the guise as a visiting noble from Cyrodill and my agent on the inside will get you into the restricted portion of the embassy once a diversion is initiated." Delphine said as she spread out an inside diagram of the embassy and marked the areas that Gunjar needed to "visit" in order to achieve this mission.

"And let me guess, I'll have to find some way to cause the diversion?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I have a list of candidates that you can overlook when we are on our way to the embassy." Delphine explained as she gave Gunjar the invitation and map of the embassy. "One other thing though, we will have to stop in Solitude in order to meet our informant who will be able to sneak your gear into the embassy. My suggestion is to go ahead and get undressed from your armor and place your armor and weapon into that chess over there and I will give it to Malborn so that he can get it into the embassy" Delphine added as she pointed towards the chess, leaving the room so Gunjar could undress, and dress into the party cloths that he found lying on the bed. Once Gunjar was fully dressed in his new attire for the party, he walked out into the main hall of the Tavern and located Delphine finishing what she needed done as well.

"Are you ready to head towards Solitude Gunjar?" Delphine asked getting a nod from Gunjar and proceeded to lead him towards the cart that's waiting for them. "We will spend the night in Solitude once we arrive and leave for the Embassy at around noon." Delphine added as she and Gunjar climbed into the back of the cart.

"Are you sure that is a good idea staying in Solitude overnight knowing that the Imperials are hunting me and the Thalmor are hunting you?" Gunjar asked as he felt the cart begin rolling and hearing the driver say yep-yep to the horses.

"I understand that there are dangers to staying in Solitude, but don't worry, I have a disguise for the both of us as well as an assumed name that we will use." Delphine said amazing Gunjar that she was always one step ahead in the plan which was obvious considering she was of Breton-Imperial descent.

* * *

Gunjar awoke to the cart coming to a halt as he viewed an object that he never thought he would see again, which was the outer defensive portcullis of Solitude along with the ornate crenels that adorned the tops of the parapets. To the average commoner, it appeared that the defensive fortifications of Skyrim's capital are impenetrable to any type of siege, but Gunjar knew different. He understood that any type of defensive position could be taken, but in order to take a hold capital like Solitude, the sieging army would need an attacker-to-defender ratio of ten-to-one which was obvious that the Stormcloaks lacked at the moment. He was also aware that the 13th, 14th, and 16th Legion called Solitude its home; interestingly enough though, the 13th being the battle-hardened legion that took part in the Great War and the 14 and 16 being recently called to active duty to prepare for the Second Great War and to take training in Skyrim; the overall legion strength in Skyrim along was twenty-thousand.

"Are you ready Gunjar?" Delphine asked as she stepped down from the carriage and helped Gunjar down as well.

"I suppose so; I just hope that this doesn't go horribly wrong." Gunjar replied as he came to his senses and noting the cool breeze in the air.

"Good, let's not keep our accommodations in the Winking Skeever Tavern waiting than; after your Mr. Maximillius Aracnius." Delphine said as she put are arm around Gunjar's waist.

"What are you doing?" Gunjar asked

"In order for our assumed identities to work, I made our Imperial passports to be Mr. and Mrs. Maximillius Aracnius; husband and wife land entrepreneur duo, so don't blow it kid as we might not get another shot at this." Delphine said as she handed Gunjar his passport as well.

"Right." Gunjar sarcastically replied as he grabbed the phony passport that Delphine made for him.

"Enough talk; let's get inside the city before sun down as I would rather avoid Imperial and Thalmor patrols at night." Delphine said as she led Gunjar towards the main gate to Solitude.

"Halt, state your business here in Solitude." A guard ordered as he walked up to the couple as they were approaching the gatehouse.

"My husband and I are here on official Imperial business as the guests of our most gracious host, Lady Elenwyn." Delphine said as she handed the gate guard their passports and invitation to the Thalmor Embassy.

"Everything looks in order here, you may enter the city." The guard said as another guard pipped in "Oh, and you are just in time to say hello to Roggvir."

"Who's Roggvir?" Delphine asked looking intrigued why this one person would have

"He's the sorry sod how let Ulfric escape the city after murdering the High King. Today is the day that he will be sentenced for his crimes against Solitude, and Skyrim's people."

* * *

The screeching of the door opening broke the silence as Gunjar and Delphine knew that the doors are opened enough to pass through and once they got through the gatehouse, they came upon the execution place and noted the crowed that congregated towards the execution.

"Wait, I know that man." Gunjar said as he got a good look at Roggvir and frowned knowing what would soon happen to an honorable man.

"You do?" Delphine asked curious as to how Gunjar knew him.

"Yeah, he and I grew up together though we never kept in contact. I never knew he had become a gate guard in Solitude and am saddened that the honorable man that I grew up with is mixed up in this whole unfortunate mess." Gunjar said as he made a small prayer to the Divines to watch over his soon to be departed soul.

"Not much we can do about this Max, remember the mission. We have to get into the Thalmor Embassy and find out what they are up to, and once we are successful at that, we can plan our next actions accordingly." Delphine said as she hurried Gunjar towards the Winking Skeever Tavern.

"Before we go in, I want you to let me do all the talking, is that okay?" Delphine asked as she got a nod from Gunjar who opened the door for her to pass through before passing through himself.

* * *

The Winking Skeever Tavern is a very beautiful building owned and operated by Corpulus Vinius, a skinny and witty Imperial who moved to Solitude after serving in the Great War. One thing that caught everyone's eye when visiting Solitude for the first time is the Tavern's unusual name and how it felt a lot like home.

"Welcome to the Winking Skeever Tavern, you must be the couple who reserved our master suite for the night." Corpulus said as he retrieved the letter that had arrived weeks in advance and the description of the women who would be accompanying the man.

"It's finally good to be over with our travels, do you have anything that we can eat and drink before retiring for the day?" Delphine asked as Corpulus gave them both a seat at the bar and a menu that had both common and rarer food on it.

"Please let me know when you are ready to order your food and enjoy your stay here at the Winking Skeever Tavern." Corpulus said as he proceeded into the kitchen to get the oven fired up for what both Gunjar and Delphine would order.

"So, what is this about a master suite that he was talking about, are we going to go to bed together?" Gunjar asked noticing Delphine look at him slyly.

"I booked the master suite so as to keep up our appearances as husband and wife, now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up as it was a long journey here from Anvil." Delphine said as she went to get changed into her evening gown and freshen up a bit.

"Beautiful wife you have there if you don't mind me saying, so, what would you and the misses like to drink." Corpulus said as he saw Delphine's figure disappear behind the staircase to the upper levels of the tavern.

"I guess I'll take Nord Mead while my partner will have Cyrodillic Brandy." Gunjar said as Corpulus retrieved the flasks from under the bar and opened up two bottles of Mead and a bottle of Brandy.

"Here you go, a Nord Meade and Cyrodillic Brandy with another bottle of Mead on the house." Corpulus said as he placed the cool bottles

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to give us a free bottle of Mead." Gunjar said as he opened the first bottle of mead to pour it into the flask.

"No problem friend, just a little thing that I do for new customers; please do be sure to let all your friends know of my little business though." Corpulus said as he retreated towards the kitchen to get dinner started for two other customers. After half an hour, Delphine walked down into the lobby of the Tavern and noticed Gunjar was talking to a few warriors who had entered after she left to get ready for the evening. She also took note of a bottle of brandy that was on the table and took a guess that it was for either him or her, but was not sure which. Gunjar took note of the evening gown that Delphine wore, and he had to be honest, it looked great on her. It was decorated elaborately with flowers on the lower portion of the dress while the upper portion had black with hints of red along the sleeves. However, the part that caught his attention the most was the red Imperial Dragon that he immediately recognized as the symbol of the Empire, which was a red dragon, flanked by gold outlines.

"I see you finally decided to join me Victoria, did you find our accommodations to your liking?" Gunjar asked her getting a nod.

"Yes, the bedroom is very beautiful and the bed is super soft; tell me, how do you like my dress?" Delphine asked as she sat down at the table where Gunjar was sitting at.

"I must admit that the dress looks great on you." Gunjar said as he gave Delphine her brandy.

"Thank you, it took me a long time to acquire the materials for this dress and even longer to sew it all together." Delphine explained as she opened the bottle and poured some into

* * *

If there was one thing that he would admit about his accommodations was that Delphine went out of her way to ensure that their assumed identities would hold up to prying eyes, which in Skyrim seemed to be everywhere. Of course, he also wondered how was it that they were in the heart of the Imperial province and there was no sign of Thalmor patrols anywhere, which made him wonder where in the world the Thalmor patrols were and figured that wherever they were, it would not bold well.

"You better get some sleep Gunjar, you have an early day tomorrow." She said as she packed the last of Gunjar's belonging into the case that would soon be transported to the Embassy.

"Are you not joining me Delphine?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would love to be in there with you, Elenwen would immediately recognize me and our little operation would be ruined." Delphine explained as she handed Gunjar a small map of the embassy with markings of patrol routes and the best possible strategy to deal with the patrols should Gunjar need to rely on force. "Furthermore, seeing as you are a stranger, you'll have an easier time getting through the initial checkpoints without arousing suspicion." Delphine added as she finished shoring up the chest and marked it with an easy to recognize symbol that Gunjar made a mental note of.

"Anyways, do you have any idea of who will be attending this party Delphine?" He asked getting a nod from Delphine.

"Yes and all the invited guests' names are on this list." She said as she handed him the list with all the VIP's on it. As Gunjar found himself overlooking the list of names, a few caught his attention which worried him that he could get caught; Lady Elisif the Fair, General Tullius, Legate Rikke, Legionary Hadvar just to name a few. As he overlook these names, he wondered if Elisif would indeed go to this party knowing that she held no love of the Thalmor herself, but he deduced considering that she is the heir to the throne, that she would have to go to represent Skyrim.

* * *

Halfway across the city, Lady Elisif found herself in quite the spot as she had no love for the Thalmor and their parties, but this year she was personally requested by Elenwen to attend this party in hopes of "uniting" the people of Skyrim. As much as Elisif wanted to see this done, she knew that Thalmor have ulterior motives as to why they are so interested in Skyrim, and she prayed to the divines that by the time that they made their move. Ulfric Stormcloak's rebellion would have to be put down and many of the supporters would be brought to their senses, no more so than Gunjar as she knew that with the Dragonborn leading the forces of Skyrim, few could stand in their way.

"Lady Elisif, I've returned with your dress from Radiant Rament."

"Thank you for retrieving my gown Bolgier, can you please take it to my room and place it in my armoire." She said as she gave Bolgier a hundred Septims for his completed job.

"At once my Jarl." He said as she sat back down at her throne ready for the day to be over. After another two hours of what appeared to be a very slow day, Elisif sighed as sigh of relief as she finally got into her chambers to unwind for the rest of the evening and picked out a book from the bookshelf to read. After an hour-and-a-half of reading, as the time was nearing nine at night, she decided to take a stroll of Solitude to view the northern lights.

"Bolgier, I'm going to take a stroll, I'll be back in an hour or so." She said as she grabbed her overcoat and her cap and put it on so that she wouldn't get cold in the chilly Skyrim night.

"My Jarl, is that a good idea going out at night? I think you should have an escort just in case some of Ulfric's assassin's happen to be in town." He said as he motioned for two Legionaries.

"No Bolgier, I'll be fine; I highly doubt Ulfric would be stupid enough to try something since Torygg's murder; besides, I can't walk around in my own city for fear of the night." She said as she left the Blue Palace.

* * *

After having his first warm home cooked meal in months, Gunjar told Delphine that he was going to go for a stroll to take in the sight of a city that he had not been in for what seemed like an entirety. For once, he felt like he was at peace without having the worries of war on his shoulder, and some random dragon deciding to try to have a snack that he was more than likely sure was him. He had to admit that while Calder was handy at many things, cooking was not one of them and while he himself was average when it came to cooking, he preferred going to the local tavern to eat. While deep in thought, Gunjar found himself staring into the most beautiful set of light brown eyes that he immediately recognized. Upon recognizing the individual, he mentally cursed himself for being so oblivious to his surroundings as if this were to have been a battle, he would have died, but more so because he wasn't prepared to meet her again for some time.

"Elisif" Was all he could whisper out before being enveloped in a hug. The hug was the last thing he expected, but he couldn't help but to notice that she had grown even more beautiful and feminine over the two years that they had been apart; he noted that her skin was softer, her breasts were more developed and that she had put a little weight on.

[POV Change]

She could feel the cool winter's air against her skin through the outer clothing that she was wearing. While waking a lovely stride through the part in the center of Solitude, she ran into another individual who also had the same idea that she did, and mentally she cursed herself for not paying attention to where she was going. After noticing the male figure ahead of her, she immediately recognized him and thought for a second that maybe she was dreaming, but when she heard him whisper her name, she was horrified, anger, and most importantly happy that the divines finally smiled upon her.

"It's been a long time, Gunjar." She said as tears came forward and she enveloped him in a hug. When she hugged him for the first time, she could tell that he had changed significantly since their last meeting, he was more masculine than before and had a decent muscle mass that accompanied his longer flowing hair and some healed up scars that were without a doubt from battles.

[POV change end]

"Why did you hug me, I thought you hated me for siding with Ulfric over you?" He asked as he stood face to face with Elisif.

"At the time, I felt that you had really betrayed me by siding with that barbarian, but as time grew, I came to realize that it wasn't in spite of Torygg and I marrying that you joined Ulfric, but because you saw what Torygg and I could not see, Skyrim being weakened by the Thalmor." Elisif explained as she motioned for Gunjar to follow her. "Please follow me, I know of a secluded spot that we can chat without unwanted ears." She further explained leading the way with Gunjar wearily following her. After five minutes of walking in silence, they came upon a secluded area outside the walls of Solitude that happened to be near the water.

"I'm interested as to why you have decided to come to Solitude Gunjar; knowing full well that there is still a war going on." She said as she sat down at a bench that faced the water's edge.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you much as to why I am here, apart from that I'm here on official business with the Thalmor." He said as he explained his situation to her.

"Thalmor? Why in the Divines do you have business with the Thalmor Gunjar?" She asked panicked.

"Elisif, please don't worry; I'm not in any danger from them. Let's just say I'm working with a woman who believe that the Thalmor are either behind the recent dragon rising, or they know who is." He said explaining to her the delicate situation.

"And being the Dragonborn, you believe if you can get this information will help you solve this issue with the dragons. Please tell me though, this women that you are working with, are you two involved?" She asked as getting both a nod of confirmation and a nod of no.

"Yes and no; let's just say that she and I are business partners, and nothing more." He said as he explained the deal that he and Delphine had while leaving out important details so as to protect Elisif as he knew if the Thalmor got win that she might know more than letting on, they would target her for interrogation. "There is one thing I would like to mention though, and that is for this to work, she and I are saying we are married, though in reality we are not." He finished getting a nod from Elisif.

"This sounds very cloak and dagger, and is in violation of the White-Gold Concordat, but as we all know that Thalmor use it to their advantage, I won't let anyone know and won't even write about this meeting. Please be careful though as while you are very special to me, you are Skyrim's and perhaps the Empire's last chance of salvation from the Dominion as well as the dragons. Please don't fail, and please don't let Ulfric use you for his own gains." She said as she stared out into the starry night sky.

"Believe me Elisif, I don't intend on letting the Thalmor get to me and I definitely don't intend on letting Ulfric use me for his own gains." Gunjar said as he took a seat next to Elisif and looked out into the calm peaceful night longing for the days of peace.

[Break]

After concluding his half-hour conversation with Elisif, Gunjar boded her farewell and walked back towards the Winking Skeever Tavern when he noticed two Imperial Officers walking towards him with weapons drawn.

"In the name of the Empire, halt and come with us Gunjar." Two Imperial Legates ordered breaking Gunjar out of his thoughts.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about; my name is Maximillius Aracnius." Gunjar said trying to lie his way out of this tight situation.

"Don't lie to us, come with us or we'll take you by force." Legate Marius said as he approached Gunjar.

"Alright, I'll stand down, though if I may ask, where are we going?" Gunjar asked as he was led by the two Imperial Officers.

"We are heading to see General Tullius and he is quite interested in learning as to why you have come this far into the Imperial controlled province." Legate Marius replied leading Gunjar towards Castle Dour. Within ten minutes of walking, the group of three men came upon the imposing fortress that made up the majority of Solitudes defensive position as well as being the headquarters and barracks for the Skyrim Imperial Legion under the direct command of General Tullius. If there was one thing that Gunjar had to admit, it would be if the Stormcloaks ever decided to try and take Solitude, there would be a battle worthy of making a song out of.

"General Tullius, we have arrived with the men you wanted." Legate Marius said as he led Gunjar to a bench for him to sit outside of the war room.

"Excellent work Legate Marius and Centurion Caesar. Please leave the two of us alone and make sure that I am not disturbed by anyone, is that clear?" General Tullius asked as he dismissed the two officers.

"Understood General, let's go Centurion." Legate Marius said as he led the two back to the barracks.

"Gunjar Shield-Crusher, I must say that it is quite surprising that you are here in the Imperial held capital of Skyrim." Tullius said as he sat down in front of Gunjar pulling out a map.

"I must say that I am surprised that you were able to find out that I was even in the city General Tullius as I thought my disguise would have been enough to throw any Imperial off my scent." Gunjar replied relaxing a bit knowing that he was at a complete disadvantage.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy but the Penitus Oculatus is always one step ahead of the game." Tullius replied as two Penitus Oculatus agents appeared from a hidden hallway. Noting the agents, Gunjar figured something big was happening for the Imperial guard to be in Solitude and decided to ask the general questions instead of trying to fight his way out knowing that fighting would be futile.

"If I may ask General Tullius, why did you want to see me?" Gunjar asked as Tullius leaned closer to him with his hands crossed under his chin.

"We know that you intend on infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy and figured you might need a little help." Tullius replied as he handed Gunjar a small detailed floor layout of the embassy.

"Why are you helping me, are the Thalmor and the Empire not allied with each other?" Gunjar asked getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"While the White-Gold Concordat requires us to turn in anyone to the Thalmor who may threaten the peace, we have it on good authority that the Thalmor are planning on assassinating Emperor Mede II and as a result, the Emperor has ordered the Penitus Oculatus to begin covert operations against the Thalmor." Tullius said as he motioned for the agents to step forward.

"What we want you to do is while you are working with the Blades agent to find any information as to what the Thalmor planes are." The agent said as he provided Gunjar a detailed list of things to look out for when snooping around the embassy.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Blades agent' and what does the Blades have to do with me?" Gunjar asked.

"What he means is that I am working with the Penitus Oculatus on their more dangerous missions which includes this Thalmor operation." Delphine said as she walked into the room behind the two Oculatus agents.

"Wait a minute; I thought you said that no one knew you were a Blades agent." Gunjar said shocked that Delphine was in the room as well.

"Gunjar, the Empire has kept a close eye on its former Blades agents and whenever the Thalmor would get close to them, we would alert the Blades and or throw the Thalmor off their trail." Tullius stated as he motioned for the Oculatus and Delphine to leave.

"Here is my deal Gunjar, I will personally pardon you a few friends of your choice for joining the Stormcloaks and even allow you and your friends to join the Imperial Legion." Tullius stated as he watched Gunjar for any sign of his disposition to the idea.

"What makes you think I would want to join the Imperial Legion?" Gunjar asked annoyed at the audacity of Tullius.

"Well, it's more of a proposition than anything else; I suggest you think about it." Tullius stated as he called for Legate Marius to take Gunjar back to the Winking Skeever. After arriving at the Winking Skeever, Gunajr knew he would have to have a discussion with Delphine about the fact that the Empire is aware of her, and why they have decided to ignore the treaty on that fact, but first he knew he would have to have a very long day tomorrow and went to sleep.

**Fin…**


	11. Chapter 11: Diplomatic Immunity part 2

**Authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and liked my story, and I have decided to focus more on first person versus third person, so please tell me in a review if you prefer me doing the story in first person or if you prefer the third person. Please remember to read and review.**

* * *

I awoke early in the morning with a lot on my mind about the extremely dangerous upcoming mission that Delphine had recruited me for. She believed that the Thalmor were either behind the dragon crises in Skyrim, or they know who is, and it is my job to find that crucial intel that can give us insight into how to proceed in these turbulent times. I must admit that I am fairly shocked that the Empire is willing to help me out to the point of violating the White-Gold Concordat, but seeing as the Thalmor have been abusing the Imperials for decades now, I can see why; however, that still leaves lingering doubts in my mind about if what Ulfric has said about the Empire is really the truth, or if the Empire sees me as a threat to the regional stability.

"I see you are awake early, are you ready for this mission?" Delphine asked me as I walked up to her.

"Yes, though I am not eager about getting close to those gods' forsaken elves." I replied as I finished my last minute preparations.

"I understand, I still remember my first infiltration job like it was yesterday, though at the time I had backup with other Blades agents scattered around the castle." Delphine told me as she motioned for the cart to come pick me up.

"One thing you failed to tell me Delphine, and that is what is going on with you and Tullius?" I asked as I saw the cart begin to come up the incline to pick me up for the Thalmor party.

"Once this is over I will tell you, but until then keep your eyes on the target and don't let anyone distract you; remember, if you are caught, I cannot help you out." Delphine told me as I climbed up into the cart with nothing on my back but my clothes.

* * *

The ride up to the summit of the mountain that the Thalmor Embassy was uneventful to say the less with only small chitter chatter between the driver and I. I will admit one thing though, now I understand why they call the trail up to the embassy as the "Trail of Tears" as I saw the dozens of skeletons that dotted the landscape from poor souls who meet their unfortunate end through hypothermia. I was quickly wrestled out of my thoughts as the horse-drawn carriage came to a stop and I was ushered off by the cart driver.

"Here we go sire, your destination and I hope that you have a good time at that party." The cart driver said to me as he bode farewell and exited the Thalmor compound. I knew that the mission had just begun and that in order to survive, I would have to use all my wit as well as my precursory training in the Thu'um to survive creeping through the embassy once I made my break; one thing I have to admit to myself is that this is certainly different as most situations that I get myself into involve no sneaking and a ton of fighting.

"Good day sire, your invitation please." The lead Thalmor solder asked me as I was stopped at the steps to the entrance of the embassy.

"Here you go, my invitation." I said as I handed the solder the invitation that Delphine gave me.

"Everything seems in order here, please enter the party at your convenience." The guard replied as he pocketed the invitation after being convinced of the authenticity of the piece of paper.

* * *

As I walked through the double doors that lead into the foyer of the embassy, I noticed a very tall female elf walking right towards me, whom I recognized from Helgan. If my memory serves me correct, then this woman must be Elenwin, the lead Justicar of the Thalmor's enforcement in Skyrim.

"Ah, another guest arrives." Elenwin said as she got a good look over me. "Say, have we met before?" Elenwin asked as she approached me closer.

"I don't ever recall meeting such a beautiful woman such as yourself Elenwin." I said nearly gagging and taking note of the elf's expression which unsurprisingly was blank.

"Odd, I could have sworn I saw you somewhere recently, anyways, do tell me what brings you to Skyrim." Elenwin asked somewhat satisfied with my answer.

"To be honest, it was my wife's idea of coming to Skyrim; something about re-opening a ebony mine after discovering some ebony ore veins further down in the mine." I said as I noticed Malborn approaching Elenwin about something.

"We must talk again later this evening, but I have some business to attend to.' Elenwin said as she left my presence, and not a minute too soon. As I walked into the main congregation area, I noticed several high ranking Imperials as well as the majority of Skyrim's Jarls. As I surveyed the area, I noticed that in order to slip out of the party and get into the innerds of the embassy, I would have to cause a distraction, but who would be perfect? Then I noticed a lonely man sitting by himself on a bench who was obviously drunk, but not too drunk, so I figured that he might make a good distraction.

As I sat next to the guy he took quick notice and quickly looked down again. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him as he looked back up at me. "No, the Thalmor bitch cut off my alcoholic beverages and decided that I don't need anymore. How is a man supposed to enjoy himself if he cannot get a drink?" He replied to which I took note and then hatched a plan to use him as a distraction to get into the inner portions of the embassy. As I walked towards a server, I asked her for a Nord Mede which she quickly replied and handed me a mug, which I returned to my new friend. "Thank you friend, say, if you ever need a hand, please let me know." The drunken fool replied as I snapped my finger to get his attention. "Now that you say it, I could use a little help. You see, I need someone to cause a disturbance in this party and I figured you might be a good candidate." I replied as the man knew exactly what I wanted and watched him get up to approach the center of the room.

As my new friend cause the commotion that I needed, Malborn quickly got my attention and managed to sneak me into the off limits portion of the embassy. After a quick trip through the kitchen and a small verbal altercation with a Khajiit. "Here you go, all the things that you said you would need are within this crate, just remember to be careful as there are tons of guards patrolling the embassy." Malborn said as he walked back to the main hall after locking the door behind me.

As I crept through a very long corridor, I came across another foyer of sorts which I assume would be the meeting room for the patrols, and heard some talking coming from the other side of the doorway. As I crept into the room the Thalmor soldiers who were talking did not notice me as I drew close to the first one and once his friend moved a little away, I quickly jumped up and slit his throat. As I felt the solder's warm blood pool through my gauntlets and onto the floor the other solder came back into the room alarmed at what had just happened. As he drew his sword I quickly threw my dagger hitting him square in the center of the chest killing him instantly and drawing the attention of the high mages who were in the upper level. The two mages and solder came barreling down the double staircase I drew my sword and rushed at the two mages first as to prevent them for really getting a decent range to use their magic and be safe from my counter attack. As the small skirmish raged on, I quickly dispatched the first mage with a quick and clean decapitation causing the other mage and solder to go into a frenzy which I quickly took advantage of. As they intensified their attacks on me, they made themselves open to being countered and with a quick jab, my sword went through the gut of the solder and quickly retrieving it, I jammed the sword into the mages chest killing him instantly, leaving the mortally wounded solder as the last one alive. I approached the wounded soldier in a menacing manner as to instill fear into him and drew my dagger.

"You are going to tell me where the torture chamber is!" I told the solder as I pressed my dagger against his neck.

"I will never tell you barbarians anything! Long live the Thalmor, long live the master race!" The solder shouted as he impaled his own neck onto my dagger; I drew my dagger out of his neck and cleaned it off with his clothing and sheathed it back into its holster and immediately went about looking through the area for any clue as to where I could find my information. I came across a map and noticed Elenwin's Solar which according to a small detailed map of the place mentioned there being three levels where as the main building had only two. "Interesting, it appears that the Thalmor built their dungeon under the secondary building at the edge of the complex as a way to prevent spies from getting into it, and by the look of it, Elenwin uses this secondary building as her place of residence." I concluded that what I came here for would be inside of Elenwin's Solar, either in the upper levels or down in the dungeon. I approached the exit to the main building and drew my composite bow and with twenty arrows, I would have to make quick and quite work of the Thalmor patrols.

The outside of the embassy was extremely cold and the wind was gusting at around ten miles an hour if I had to guess which made me think that maybe using a bow might not be as good of an idea as I thought it would be. As I silently crept out into the courtyard of the embassy, I noticed that there was around three groups of guards patrolling; one group out in the entrance area with two solders, one group patrolling the middle ground which I occupied, and another group of two who were patrolling the canopy of Elenwin's Solar. I approached the first patrol as silently as I could and drew two throwing daggers and quickly made short work of them leaving only the mage alive who was quick to react. I drew my sword as he drew his sword and we both clashed. As swords strikes flew through the air and with parry after parry, I was beginning to get the advantage over the mage and after a successful parry that left him wide open to counter attack, I sliced down on his arm cutting it clean off and with another jab, I sliced his head clean from his body leaving a brutal scene. As I came close to the solar, I drew my bow and prayed to the divines that the arrow would fly true, and as I nocked two arrows, I quickly let them lose and struck the patrolling solders at the top.

Upon entering the Solar, I took quick note that I was on the ground floor and that there was an office right off to the right of me with some fairly loud arguing coming out of it. I figured that it must be between two Thalmor mages until I heard a Nordic man speak up about being ripped off by the Thalmor and incriminating evidence of him being spying on the Stormcloaks. At this information, I set an ambush to catch both the man and wizard off guard and cut the man down before he could do anymore damage to Ulfric's war effort, and by killing off the wizard would be a severe blow to the Thalmor's to their spy ring assuming he was indeed the spy ring leader that I think he is. After their argument, both the wizard and man came out and were caught off guard as I lunged at the spy first and quickly cut him down before he even had a chance to react. As I approached the wizard, I heard footsteps coming down from the upper level which alerted me to the possibility of a large fight developing. Within seconds the wizard's backup had arrived in the form of two soldiers and a mage.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The wizard said as he summoned an ethereal sword an ethereal shield. "You cost me quite a valuable informant, and because of that I am afraid I will have to kill you. Mer, surrounded this fool." The wizard said as the two soldiers blocked off my exit route and the mage who was providing fire support for the wizard and soldiers. As the battle developed, I was on the defensive against multiple enemies and decided that now was the time to begin bring out my trump card, the Thu'um. "What's wrong human, are you afraid of us superior bred Mer?" The wizard said as he drew close to me not knowing the fact that I was about to use the Thu'um on him. "No, but you should be afraid. **Fus Ro Dah**." I shouted as the ancient energy flew through the air faster than the wizard could counter causing his to be blown back and getting impaled on a sharp outcropping in the wall rendering him immobile. With the wizard temporarily out of the way, I turned my attention to the two soldier's and mage who were now not feeling so confident of their chances of capturing me or killing me. The two soldiers charged at me with fury in their eyes and attacked with vigorous savagery but quickly tired after half-a-minute which left both easily dispatchable. With a swing of my sword, the first solder fell fairly easily and with a thud hit the ground dead, the second solder had a little more fight in him but soon found himself in the exact same position as his friend was and with a quick clean cut he was killed. The mage in a panic charged me with a dagger and with a quick side swipe I sliced straight through the center of his torso disemboweling him. All that was left was the immobile wizard who instead of giving me answers chose the quick way out and summoned a small firestorm and burned himself alive, leaving a pungent odor of burnt flesh. After searching the ground level, I continued my search in the upper level where I found several Thalmor Dossier's on Delphine, a man named Esbern, and to my surprise Ulfric Stormcloak, not having a lot of time I decided to pocket these dossiers and give them to Delphine once I met up with her in Roverwood, and with that I moved down to the place I had been dreading, the dungeon.

Of all the awful places that I have been in, this dungeon has to be ranked at the top of the list as not only is the stench terrible, but the worst of it had to do with the sheer amount of blood that covered the walls and floor. If anyone down here was alive, then they were lucky as they had the favor of the divines on their back. As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed two soldiers and with a nock of my bow the arrows were lose and imbedded themselves into the soldiers head without even hearing a whisper from them; then I noticed a man in a cell that was opened and I made my way to him. "Please, no more, I'll talk." The man said not realizing that I was not here to harm him but help him. "Tell me what?" I asked in reply. "The man you are looking for; his name is Esbern." The man replied as I approached him to cut him down. "Now please, end my suffering." The man said with tears forming and sniffling. "I'm not going to kill you old man, but I will let you go." I replied as I cut his ropes and eased him onto the floor. "Why are you letting me go, I though you Thalmor were going to kill me." He replied as he looked up and realized that he was not looking at a Thalmor, but at a man. "Then it is a good thing I got here when I did otherwise you would be dead right now." I said as I led him to a trap door, but it was locked. As we tried getting the trap door opened, I head the upper door open and saw two soldiers' walking with Malborn who was badly tortured, and with a swift swing, they cut his head off as a warning.

"We know you are down there, give yourself up or you will end up like your accomplice." A solder yelled down into the dungeon as he threw Malborn's head into the lower floor and it rolled a few feet before stopping. As I approached the stair case to where the soldiers were at, I quickly drew my sword and charged them catching them off guard. With a quick blow, the first solder fell in his own pool of blood dead before hitting the floor, leaving the last solder who soiled his pants before fainting. As I checked both solders for a key, I quickly got it and made my way back to the trap door opening it freeing both the man and myself from the Thalmor's clutches.

As we made our way through the small caverns underneath the embassy, I finally noticed why the Thalmor were so interested in this place, as it was a troll den and they could dispose of the bodies of their victims without arising suspicion. After a long and hard fought battle with the trolls, the man and I finally exited the den and came upon the fresh air of the outside; which for the man was the first time in gods known how long. To my surprise, Delphine was waiting outside of the den and once we emerged she gave me a bit hug.

"How did your mission go, and where is Malborn?" Delphine asked as she looked around.

"The mission was a success and I found a man who knows what we need; however, Malborn was caught by the Thalmor and killed as a statement to me I believe." I said getting a sorrowful nod from Delphine.

"That's great that the mission was successful, but Malborn's passing will be mourned; let's make sure his death was no in vane; meet me in Riverwood in two weeks' time." Delphine said as she leads the rescued man onto the cart and proceeded to leave before the Thalmor increased their patrols. I decided to do the same thing and head back to Solitude and report my findings to General Tullius.

* * *

The trip back to Solitude took more time than I had planned for as Elenwin was furious about having been infiltrated right from under her nose, and she had a fairly good idea who was behind it as well as who did the actual infiltration; seeing as one of the consipators was already dead, that just left two who she put out a hit on for her Justicar squads who would patrol. As I made my way down the last trek of the mountain path, I took note of my surroundings looking for any and all tall tale hints of a possible Thalmor ambush, which to my surprise there was none. Maybe the Thalmor thought I headed back towards Stormcloak controlled lands and decided to set up checkpoints along those major routes, but whatever the reason, I am glad I have yet to run into any of them. I continued on walking for another hour-and-a-half when I finally saw the gates to Solitude in the distance, and as a precaution to avoiding the Thalmor, I decided to double-time the remaining three miles so as to be back by afternoon.

Approaching the city gates, I was halted by an Imperial Officer who I recognized from the previous night, though I couldn't remember his name. "General Tullius has been expecting you, did your mission turn out successful?" The officer asked me as he escorted me back to Castle Dour. We entered the castle through the main gate and I saw Tullius and Rikke debating over a planned battle strategy when the officer got their attention. "General Tullius, Legate Rikke; our friend has returned from his mission; would you like me to send him in?" The officer asked getting a nod from Tullius and motioned for me to enter the war room and left.

"So, how was your mission Gunjar?" Tullius asked as he sat down on the couch near the map. "It went fine, though I didn't get to see much of the intel that I got from the Thalmor. I gave it to Delphine for her to overlook and make copies for both you and Ulfric so that both sides know exactly what the Thalmor are doing." I replied as I handed Tullius a small parchment paper from the Thalmor high command to Elenwin about their mission in Skyrim. "Very good, you have done both me and the Empire a tremendous favor and as such should you ever need it returned, please ask me; on another note, did you think over my offer for you?" Tullius replied as I looked at him not exactly sure how I would turn his offer down. "For the time being General Tullius, I won't leave the Stormcloaks and join the Empire, but at the same time I am going to inform Jarl Ulfric of my intentions of leaving the Stormcloaks so as to focus on my destiny, the defeat of the dragons. As such, I won't aid the Empire in any way, but at the same time I will not hamper it either; therefor, the only thing that I truly request is to be left alone by the Imperial patrols." I replied as I started walking out before being stopped by Tullius once more. "Gunjar, before you leave, please take this sword as a token of my thanks." Tullius said as he handed me a fine Imperial battle sword as well as a diagram for an enchantment for enchanting them with fire.

**End**


	12. Chapter 12: The Civil war ends Pt 1

**Authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone who have read, liked, and followed my story as well as to those who have taken their time to read and review. **

* * *

My infiltration of the Thalmor Embassy had spread like wildfire in the weeks following Elenwin's party, though the issue was not from the news of it, but from the increased Thalmor patrols who were actively searching for me. The whole irony in the situation is the Thalmor had become complicate in the belief that no one dared to act against them openly like I did and this left a very bitter taste in their mouths. As a result of their increase presence throughout Skyrim, I had to travel mostly at night as a means of avoiding their patrols, and with my knowledge of the area I chose to take some of the more remote trails instead of the main roads. After five weeks on the road traveling, I finally came upon the great bridge leading into the city of Windhelm and decided to spend the night in the town before traveling south towards Riverwood. Upon entering the gates, I met Ralof who had also just gotten back from a patrol around the Pale.

"Hey friend, I see you finally made it back; how'd your trip go?" Ralof asked as he and I walked towards the Candlehearth Hall for a meal and some mead.

"It went okay, ran into some Thalmor and utterly pissed them off; think I may have a hit on my head now." I replied as we walked into the Candlehearth Hall. Upon entering the tavern, we were met by Susanna.

"I don't know about you Galmar, but I could use a good fucking; what says you Susanna?" Ralof asked as he nudged me on my shoulder inviting me to join him.

"I greatly look forward to it my great big bear; you do know the going price of it though?" Susanna asked looking at both me and Ralof.

"A hundred Septims a person; multiple people allowed." Ralof said grinning to me.

"You go ahead Ralof, I am really tired and just want to get something to eat and then hit the hay." I said as I took a seat at the bar motioning for Elda to give me a menu.

"Suite yourself Gunjar; more pussy for me." Ralof said as Susanna lead him out of sight.

"I am surprised you said no to your friend; especially seeing as Susanna is one heck of a beauty who only pleasures men whom she likes." Elda said as she placed a mug of mead in front of me. "What will you have dear." Elda asked as she placed the eating utensils down in front of me.

"I think I will have the venison soup tonight Elda." I replied as I opened the small packet of honey to place into the mead. "Oh, and I don't really care much for the extra-curricular activities that Ralof participates in, and I bet even the dragons would not touch Susanna with a fifty-foot poll." I said as Elda brought the soup in while chuckling at my little jab at the little harlot.

"Here you go Gunjar, fresh venison soup." Elda said to me as she places the hot bowl down onto the table. "oh, and by the way, we are running low on venison, if you happen to run into one please catch it and slaughter it; I will greatly reward you for your efforts." Elda said as she walked back into the kitchen.

After eating my dinner, I slowly walked up the stairs to where I would be staying for the night. Earlier that day, Ralof and I decided to split the difference on a room that has two beds that way our money would not be as low the following morning, and as I made my way to the room I noticed Susanna sitting outside the door.

"Hey Susanna, what are you still doing here; shouldn't you be heading home?" I asked her as she got up and walked towards me.

"Your idiot of a friend passed out in the middle of sex and failed to pay me; of course before passing out he did mention that should he fall asleep that you would have the money for me." Susanna said as I grimaced.

"Alright, how much does the fool owe you." I asked pulling out my coin purse.

"Seeing as we didn't finish what we were supposed to; fifty Septims". Susanna said as I removed the fifty Septims and proceeded to pay her with it. "Thank you hun, now if you will excuse me I have to head home". Susanna said as she left the tavern to head home.

* * *

The morning sun broke through the windows waking both Ralof and I up from our slumber. As I found myself warming up by the fireplace, I noticed that Ralof was eccentric when a guard had come to talk to him; what about I have no idea. After breakfast downstairs, I decided to make my way towards the Palace of the Kings to make my report to Ulfric in hopes of maybe setting into place a peace treaty that will allow me to fulfill my duty of dragonborn. As I made my way towards the inner defensive wall that surrounds the Palace, I noted a major commotion in a small side ally towards the Hall of the Dead and decided to go check out all the commotion.

Making my way towards the hall, I noticed that Ralof was already there standing beside what appeared to be a covered body. This in of itself really intrigued me as I made my way up when I was approached by a guard asking me what my business was coming into this small ally. After explaining to him that my battle buddy and fellow Stormcloak Ralof was down there, he allowed me to proceed.

"Ralof, what is going on?" I asked getting both Ralof and the other guards attention.

"Gunjar, do you remember that woman from last night?" Ralof asked as I nodded remembering the night before.

"Yes, what about her?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"Friend, she was found murdered early this morning and was discovered by a beggar who was walking by." Ralof said as he walked up to me with the guard he was talking to in toe. Upon looking at some of her extremities that were still bare, I noticed that there were some odd cutting marks which made me realize that this recent murder may be connected to the murder of Friga Shatter-Shield that happened a year ago. After a brief look, I glanced at the guard who appeared like he wanted to speak to me but was unsure how to approach me so I decided to break the ice with him.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked getting the guards attention.

"It's unclear because how cold it is this morning; she could have been murdered last night or just an hour ago." The guard replied as he

"Was she violated?" I asked remembering Friga's sexual assault shortly before her murder.

"No, but we did find severe trauma to her lower abdomen indicating that whatever the murderer was looking for, he found it." The guard replied scanning the rest of the crowd for any sign of suspicious activity. "Unfortunately, with the war and everything we just don't have the resources to conduct a full scale investigation, so if you would like to help, then by all means be my guest." The guard replied as he began to walk towards the Palace to report to the Captain of the Watch, Captain Lonely-Gale.

Taking the initiative, I decided to head towards Clan Shatter-Shield's residence to see if I could get a key to the old home of Frega and see if I could dig up any clue. Upon arriving, Ralof and I are greeted by Torbjorn Shatter-Shield who at first is hesitant, but upon convincing by his wife, allows us to access his daughters old home. Upon entering the home, Ralof and I decided that in order to get the most out of our investigation, that we would have to split up to check both of the stories of the home. While doing my investigation upstairs, I heard Ralof yell out my name and I came downstairs as quick as I anticipated that we came upon the murderer; however, instead we came upon what appeared to be a necromancer's nest. The nest itself is not what intrigued me, but the fact that it was located were Friga was assaulted and practically bisected, and upon the wall was a message written in the dragon tongue.

"What does it say Gunjar?" Ralof asked me spooked out about the blood message.

"I am not entirely sure, but it say's "**jul hi frolok fah lost dil skeniir voknau ok thigh**", which roughly translates to "the many you are looking for has a gash upon his thigh." I said as I ran my hand over the message impressed that even in a mortally wounded state, Friga was able to convey a message before subcoming to death. "Tis a shame that virtually no one in Skyrim understands the dragon tongue" I said as I got a nod from Ralof agreeing.

After conducting out investigation, Ralof and I made our way towards the Palace to report what we had found, and the likely suspect which is Wuunferth the Unliving seeing as he is the most likely candidate as the Windhelm Butcher for his knowledge in necromancy. Making our way through the ancient massive doors that lead into the interior of the Palace was certainly a sight to behold, and if Solitude was not as powerful as it is, then I wadger that Windhelm could be the capital hold of Skyrim. Upon arriving at the throne of Ulfric, Ralof and I bowed as a sign of respect for our superior and his claim on the throne of Skyrim, and once we were motioned to rise, I made our report.

"Jarl Ulfric, I've returned from my errands around Solitude and upon arriving in Windhelm, helped out the guards in tracking down the Windhelm Butcher." I reported as I stood up to eye level with the Bear of Windhelm, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.

"I read reports of your little excursion into the Thalmor embassy and I must say that I'm impressed; you certainly gave those damned elves a black eye that they soon won't forget. Hell, even my spies within the ranks of the Imperials are reporting that the Imp's are praising this action; though are unsure who did it." Ulfric said to me getting up and placing a hand upon my shoulder. "I must ask though, how did you even get into the embassy to begin with". Ulfric continued intrigued about how I infiltrated the embassy and escaped unscathed.

"I had a little help from a friend." I told him withholding the critical information should the Thalmor info on him be true. "Also my lord, I found some very critical information about the civil war that I think you need to take a look at." I continued as I handed two small books to Ulfric, a dossier about him as well as a dossier about the ultimate Thalmor goals in Skyrim. Watching Ulfric's face turn from shock to pure horror made me think that maybe, just maybe we could put an end to this civil war and reunite Skyrim freeing up much of her rich resources to assist our wayward Imperial Cousins with the fight that the Thalmor were putting up.

"This, this information is very damning to our cause, but also to the Imperial's under Tullius's command as well. If the information in this book that you retrieved for me is true, then this whole civil war has been a farce employed by the Thalmor as a means of weakening both the Empire and its remaining province, Skyrim before the next Great War." Galmor Stone-Fist said as he looked over the other book that Ulfric had given him about the Civil War and the Thalmor's plans after the war ends.

"And this dossier about me; I knew that elven bitch felt familiar but couldn't place it; now I know, she was the one who interrogated me back during the first Great War." Ulfric said with a look of disgust upon his face realizing that his actions in the past few years had not only fragmented Skyrim, but also sent good men to their deaths; all for what, the Thalmor's amusement? It was upon this revelation that Ulfric found himself unsure of what his next move should be; continue the fight against the Imperials and send even more good men to their deaths that could be used to bolster their fighting force against the Thalmor, or call for a peace summit with Tullius and Elisif unsure of how it would go.

"Gunjar, I have a mission for you; I want you to go to Solitude and seek an audience with Tullius and Elisif about a possible peace settlement, and be sure that this dossier makes its way to Tullius; he'll know what to do with it." Galmar said as he handed me the dossier.

"Gunjar, I also want you to meet with the Greybeards and see if they can be the mediator between our two factions." Ulfric added in as he proceeded to head to the second story of the Palace to meditate on his revelations and just how far the Thalmor's influence has gotten.

* * *

Gunjar had to admit, he was always impressed with the monastery that the Greybeards called home; it proved to be a very tranquil place and no doubt would benefit the peace talks greatly. Upon arriving, he was greeted by Arngeir.

"Dragonborn, what brings you to our monastery; we have taught you all we can." Arngeir said as he stood in front of Gunjar.

"Master, I'm here on a personal errand; I humbly ask that the Greybeards be the mediator for peace talks between the Stormcloak's and Imperials." I said getting a nod of approval from Arngeir.

"An interesting situation you find yourself in; trying to mediate a rift between your lover and your commander." Arngeir said as he leads me to the inner sanctum of the temple.

"Lover?" I asked bewildered at this statement.

"Your feelings for the Jarl of Solitude does not escape even us Gunjar." Arngeir replied as we sat down at a very long table with Master Borrii bringing in a few Sweet Rolls and some tea. "Anyways, why is it that you feel the need to end this war, you do know what Evgir Unslaad means?" Arngier asked as he looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm afraid that I don't."

"Evgir Unslaad is ancient Nordic for "Season Unending" which roughly means that war never has an end." Arngeir told me as he got a book from under the table that had brief descriptions of all the major conflicts since the third era, and to my surprise there was more than I could even fathom. "Even if you manage to get the Stormcloaks and Imperials to have a peace treaty; remember that war is the only constant on the planes of mortality." Arngeir said as he got up and left to mediate in the courtyard; taking his que, I excused myself to head to Solitude.

* * *

After three days of traveling, I finally made my way to Solitude main gate and was stopped by the gate guard.

"Halt Stormcloak, what is your business here in Solitude." The guard asked as she drew her sword.

"I'm here on business of the Grey Beards and require an audience with General Tullius and Jarl Elisif the Fair." I replied noting the expression on the guards face when she heard the Greybeards, and realized that I must be the Dragonborn seeing as most people in Skyrim would have no contact with the Greybeards.

'I'll escort you into the city, but before so; I have a question, are you the legendary Dragonborn?" The guard asked as I nodded confirming her suspicion.

"Follow me if you will Dragonborn." She said as we walked through the gate and she got another guards attention. "Guardsmen, I need you to head to Castle Dour and inform General Tullius that he is requested in the Palace." She told the man as he sprinted towards the castle. After arriving at the outside of the Blue Palace, we were greeted by Falk Firebeard who was already aware of my request and escorted me in. Before going in though, we noticed that Tullius had arrived and exchanging quick glances, we finally made our way inside.

"My fair lady, may I present Gunjar Shield-Crusher, the Dragonborn and General Tullius, commander of the Fourteenth Legion." Falk said as he bowed and leaned against the wall.

"I must say that this is a surprise Gunjar, why did you request an audience with me." Elisif asked me as she stood up and started walking towards me.

"I am on request by both Jarl Ulfric and Master Arngeir about a possible peace treaty between the Stormcloak Rebellion and the Empire." I said watching Elisif's reaction as she stopped momentarily before looking towards General Tullius.

"Why would Ulfric want a peace treaty; he's done nothing more than murder my husband and splinter Skyrim." Elisif said as I winced at the mention of Torygg.

"Some, information if you will has come up about this farce of a war and after consulting both Ulfric and Galmar, we decided that our best course of action would be to establish a peace dialogue with both you my fair lady and General Tullius." I said getting a small blush from Elisif.

"What is this "information" that you are talking about." Tullius asked as he walked towards me.

"This General Tullius was found inside the Thalmor Embassy and I thought you would like to see it." I said as I handed Tullius the Thalmor book about the Civil War and how they had been stringing it along for the past two years.

"What is that General Tullius?" Elisif asked as he handed it over to her for her to read; after a few minutes of reading Elisif had enough of it and handed it back to me and told me that she would be there with Tullius before storming off to her room.

"You can tell Ulfric that we'll be there, though if anything will come of it, we don't know." Tullius told me as he walked out of the Blue Palace leaving me alone with a few other of the Thanes in the throne room. As I looked around, I noticed the court mage, Sybille Stentor approaching me.

"You better go see if Jarl Elisif is alright." She told me with a wink and showed me to her room.

As I approached Elisif's room, I could hear her soft mumbled cries through the door, and as I knocked on the door, she managed to compose herself enough to allow me to enter. Upon entering her room and closing the door behind me, I noticed that Elisif was looking out the window

"Are you alright Elisif." I asked her as I approached her bed and stood a foot or so from her.

"Yes, this is just so overwhelming; the entire war that I believed was caused by Ulfric was the workings of the Thalmor." She said as she motioned for me to set next to her. Taking the hint, I sat down next to her as she embraced me, not as a lover or friend, but someone who has gone through literal hell for the past few years. "I just don't understand why the gods would allow this to happen." She continued as I started reciting the last two stanzas of the legend of The book of the Dragonborn to her.

"When the Dragonborn ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the snow tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World Eater wakes and the wheel turns upon the last Dragonborn." I recited as Elisif looked at me bewildered that I could still remember that old legend. "Don't you get it Elisif, the Empire has always been at its strongest when there has been a Dragonborn Emperor, and in order for a new Dragonborn to appear, Skyrim's king had to die in order for all this to happen." I said trying to comfort her as she knew that Torygg's death was not in vane and that I would make everything right by defeating the World-Eater as well as putting a stop to this gods awful civil war. As Elisif and I looked out the window, I placed my arm around her waist which caused her to look over at me, and that was when I noticed that she was trying to kiss me, but was unsure how. Deciding to take the initiative and to save her the embarrassment, I leaned on to where our foreheads were touching and proceeded to kiss her. What originally started as a simple kiss quickly evolved into a very hot and passionate kiss where we were vying to domination with our tongues and she pulled me down on top of her on her bed.

"Gods, she is beautiful." I murmured as I looked over Elisif and got a giggle from her. Her beautiful blue eyes longing passionately for our embrace. As I looked over her, I couldn't help but notice the slight curvature of her body from her ample breasts down to her wide hips and subtly acknowledging her please, I began to disrobe her. After a minute of disrobing Elisif, we came to my turn to be disrobed and I chuckled as she had a hard time removing my armor, so I decided to help her out. The armor set that I ended up using was a full plate armor set that I looted from a dead dragon hunter, and upon inspecting it, I discovered that it held up remarkably well to the dragon's teeth, though it needed some work done. After a few minutes of undressing, I stared in amazement of the beauty that was in front of me; her beautiful frame kissed by long flowing lochs of blond hair, milky white shin, decent size breasts with puffy nipples and her womanhood looked as though it had never been graced by a man which was of a shock to me. As I looked over Elisif, I couldn't help but notice her running her tiny fingers over the scars on my back and chest.

"How did you get these scars?" Elisif asked as she continued to run her fingers over them.

"Long story, but a very friendly dragon decided to land right behind me and thought I would make a tasty morsel. Needless to say it didn't work out to well for him and I got some very valuable dragon bones and scales from that experience." I said as Elisif laughed and we continued on our little adventure. As I ran my hands down Elisif's petite body, I could feel myself getting erect, and also note that she herself was getting aroused with her womanhood becoming wet and her nipples hardening and becoming erect as well. As I guided my member into her womanhood, I noticed Elisif wince in pain and I stopped right there to make sure she was alright. After getting confirmation that not only was this her first time, but that the pain will quickly be superseded with pleasure, I started to mount her. As I mounted her, I could feel her tightening up around me and she was about ready to climax. After a few more minutes, I reached my climax and came within her and the feeling was enough to make her climax as well. After a few minutes of rest, we kissed again and noticed that it was late at night by the time we decided to go to bed.

As I proceeded to get up, I saw Elisif sit up and ask me what I was doing; after explaining to her that it would be scandalous of her to be caught sleeping in bed with another man, she convinced me to say that while that may be the case, the difference is that she is the Jarl and that I am the Dragonborn as well as the fact that I pretty much impregnated her. After cuddling with her in her bed, we both dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The sunrise and fresh air woke Elisif and I up from what could be described as the best sleep either of us had in years, though as we stirred we noticed that Sybille Stentor had entered the room to wake Elisif and was not at all too pleased with what she found, though she kept her mouth shot considering that she was happy that Elisif appeared to be the happiest she had ever been in the past few years. After Sybille left, Elisif and I got out of her bed and proceeded to get dressed.

"Gunjar, can you help me get dressed please, these types of dresses are a pain to have to wear." Elisif said as she retrieved a set of very fancy clothes from her wardrobe. As she slipped her small petite frame into it, I helped her by zipping up the back, and when she was done dressing, she proceeded to help me into my armor which ironically enough was also a pain getting into, normally requiring another person to help you get into; after I applied my chest plate, leg plate, shin guards, arm plates, and the neck plate she and I entered the Throne Room. The next hour went by fairly quickly as I watched Elisif handle all the issues of being a Jarl, but one request in particular got my attention and I perked my ears up to listen in on the conversation.

"My Jarl, there has been reports of lights and strange noises coming from Wolfskull Cave just north of here, and a few villagers from Dragonbridge have gone mission." This man said which I noticed the fear in his voice.

"Very well, General Tullius; send a legion to scout out that cave." Elisif said as she looked towards Tullius.

"That isn't possibly Lady Elisif, any men that I have are already out on the front lines fighting this rebellion." Tullius stated.

"Is there anyone we can possibly spare?" She asked before I sat up and offered my services.

"Elisif, if you want, I can check that place out for you are the peace summit." I offered getting a growl from one of the Thanes and heard a mumbled thing about "Jarl and respect".

"Will you be willing to do that Gunjar? I would greatly appreciate it." She said as she smiled at me reminding me all to well why I fell for her in the first place. After the final petitioner left, all that was left in the Throne Room was Tullius, a woman I recognized as Legate Rikke, Elisif and her protector.

"Alright everyone, the peace summit will take place in approximately a weeks' time, so I think it would be best that I head onto Whiterun to get some things taken care of before than." I said as I got a nod from Tullius and Rikke.

"If you are leaving early, then I'll head to Whiterun with you; I really want to see my old friend Balgruuf again." Elisif said as she started walking towards me with her houscarl Bolgier Bearclaw in toe.

"But my lady, you are needed here in Solitude." Falk Firebeard.

"Falk, you'll be in charge of Solitude while I'm away." Elisif said as we left for Whiterun.

* * *

Three days of traveling and we finally made our way to the city of Whiterun, where we are greeted by my houscarl Lydia as well as Jarl Balgruuf and his houscarl Irelith whom both were surprised to see me ride up to the gates with Elisif by my side.

"Greetings friend, I see you decided to stop by my city, but why have you got Lady Elisif with you?" Balgruuf asked as Elisif moved closer to the both of us.

"Gunjar stayed the night in the Blue Palace after discussing needs for a peace treaty with Ulfric. He said he needed to come to Whiterun and I decided to tag along with him. Anyways, Gunjar, where is your home?" Elisif explained as I walked her towards my humble little house.

"This is where you live?" Elisif asked in amazement at a tiny place that whom she believed was not fit for either a Thane or the great Dragonborn. "Jarl Balgruff, why does the Dragonborn have a home that is not represent of his title?"

"Actually Lady Elisif, this home was my idea as it was very close to the many shops that I use and fairly close to Jorrvaskr as well." I said as she looked towards me bewildered that I somehow was allied to the Companions. "Anyways, let me show you inside and you can have my bed." I said as we parted ways with Balgruuf and Irelith and I showed Thane Bearclaw where the tavern was. After stepping inside the home, Lydia made her way to her room and I showed Elisif where I sleep at which wasn't impressive by any stretch of the imagination, but was home none the less.

"Lydia, do you mind showing Jarl Elisif around Whiterun while I go speak to Jarl Balgruuf?" I asked Lydia as I peered through her door.

"Yes my Jarl; question though before you leave" Lydia said as she walked towards me.

"Go ahead."

"That woman you brought here, is she the one you talked about a few months back when we fought that dragon at the Watchtower?" Lydia asked intrigued by the fact that it may very well be Elisif.

"Yes." I simply stated before walking out. After I left, Lydia made her way to Elisif and proceeded to show her around Whiterun.

* * *

Dragon's reach was an imposing sight for sure, designed to hold a live dragon from what I read as well as being the seat of power for High King Olaf. The castle was now the property of the Jarl of Whiterun and as such was always held in a state that showed off his power to his fellow Jarls. As a matter of fact, the only other Jarls that could challenge Balgruuf to the most impressive house would be Elisif and Ulfric.

"Hello friend, what bring you to Whiterun?" Jarl Balgruuf asked me as I approached his throne.

"There is a peace summit going on in a few days' time between the Stormcloaks and Empire and I had to stop by here before heading up to the monastery that the peace conference will be held in." I said as

"And Elisif, why did she decide to come with you?" He added.

"Can we speak somewhere more private?"

"My chambers will do." After a few minutes of walking, we entered Balgruuf's private study, and from there I explained my whole situation to him, from my investigation of the Thalmor to the romantic night that Elisif and I shared, including the part where Skyrim may have an heir to the throne within the next nine to ten months.

"Well, sounds like you've been busy." Balgruuf said chuckling. "Anyways, I'll be honored to be your best man as well as your personal representative up at the peace council. "Oh, and congrats on your impending fatherhood." Balgruuf said as we headed back down to the Throne Room where Elisif and Lydia was waiting.

"I have to go speak to Eorlund Greymane, so I will catch up with you all later." I said as I exited Dragonsreach and headed towards Eorlund Greymane forge.

**Elisif's PoV**

"Lady Elisif, what bring you here to my humble city?" Balgruuf asked her bowing towards his future queen.

"I needed to speak to a very close friend, and I chose you seeing as you have experience in these matters." I explained as we went to a more secluded area of the castle.

"Jarl Balgruuf, last night Gunjar and I did something that while I am proud of and will not take it back for the world, leave us in a very peculiar situation. Basically, we had sex and I very well may be with child within the next few weeks." I said getting a nod from him.

"I know, Gunjar came to me with the exact same issue, and as I told him, I'll tell you as well; follow your heart as you'll both always have my support." Balgruff said as we went back to the throne room where both mine and Gunjar's housecarl's were having a friendly banter.

"And Elisif, congrants on your impending motherhood. If everything goes the way Gunjar is hoping, you won't have to raise your child in a war torn country." Balgruuf added before setting back down on his throne.

**Gunjar's PoV**

As I approached Jorrvaskr, I was stopped by Farkas and Vilkas who were interested as to why I had decided to visit Eorlund Greymane, and upon telling them that I had a request for him, they showed me up the quickest route to meet with Eorlund. As we made our way up the road to the forge, I could see why Eorlund was so proud of his forge, it was impressive beyond a doubt with the great eagle head carved into the mountainside gracing it with its very presence.

"What brings the Dragonborn to my humble little forge?" Eorlund asked as I produced a small crate of dragonbone.

"I know you are among the best blacksmiths in Skyrim, so I have a job for you that I hope you'll take." I said as I placed the small crate that I retrieved from my home on the ground in front of him.

"You have the right man, what is it that you are wanting made; be aware that I am unable to make you Skyforge Steel as it is reserved for members of the companions." He said as he went to pick the crate up and was surprise by its weight.

"I would like an armor set with matching shield, helmet, and sword made out of these dragon bones that I have retrieved from slain dragons. I'll be back when I am ready for it, so in the mean time you can keep it with the Companions and let them drool over this fine peace of armor." I said as Eorlund laughed trying to imagine the scene inside Jorrvaskr of the Companions refusing to go anywhere just to be in the presence of such armor.

"It will be done my friend, but you know it will be very expensive." Eurlond said as he placed the crate upon the top of the forge. "However, seeing as you are the Dragonborn, I'll do it for free under one simple request". He added.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"My son went missing a few months back and we believe he was kidnapped by the Thalmor; we asked the Imperial Legion for help but said if he is indeed in the Thalmor's hands than there is nothing they can do. Can you please find our son, I even know where he is located." Eorlund Greymane said with tears forming. It is hard to explain, but I somehow had a feeling of what he was going through and decided to look for his son when I was up near that way. With a brief thank you, I left and Eorlund was very appreciative that I would look into this for him.

After getting my errands done, it was nearly nightfall and upon arriving back at Breezehome, I was glad to see Elisif was in bed reading the book "The tale of the Dragonborn" that I have beside the night stand. After bidding Lydia a good night, I climbed into bed with Elisif and she and I drifted off to sleep knowing that in two short days we will have to make a pilgrimage of sorts up to the home of the Greybeards.

**End. So, what did you think, I decided to make this into a two-part chapter as the peace treaty will conclude in the next chapter as well as other revelations that I have planned. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Civil War ends Pt 2

**Authors note: **I just wanted to apologize for those who were expecting more out of that lemon than what I provided. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of experience in writing that type of smut, so I drew upon inspiration as to what every human's greatest pleasure is, and just rolled with it. I also wanted to say than you to all those who have read my story as well as to those may or in the future leave a review.

**Note 2: **I've had to make some small revisions here and there, so I apologize if you came to read this chapter and found that it was not up when the email said it was.

* * *

The following morning was nothing spectacular for me, just a bit of training with my Housecarl Lydia at Jorrvaskr with Elisif watching in amazement at how proficient I am with a blade and shield as well as how proficient my housecarl is. She was also impressed at how I employed smaller scale dragon shouts as part of my arsenal and would periodically use **Fus** as a way of knocking Lydia off step and get her prepared for facing enemies who would use the Thu'um against her. I myself have grown fairly resistant to the Thu'um of lesser mortals thanks to my fighting with dragons, though dragon shouts are a different story all together. I've seen a fire shout from a mortal pretty burn a body to a crisp; however, a fire shout from the dragons are a completely different story with enough power to completely incinerate any lesser mortals. Of course, with me being the Dragonborn, I have a higher resistence to dragon shouts, but I still make every effort in avoiding them all together.

Unlike others, my induction into the Companions was based off more of my position rather than actually wanting to join. I figured that when I felt the time was right, I would officially join the Companions, but until then I would just be an honorary member and as such was not allowed access to Skyforge steel. Interestingly enough though, I was able to join their inner circle with support from Farkas, Vilkas, Aela, and Skor who saw potential in me; however, unlike my fellow brothers and sisters, I refused Hircine's gift of the "best blood" due to complications that I figured could come out of mixing the "beast blood" with my dragon blood. Of course Aela and Skor were not at all pleased by my decision but understood and respected it and allowed me to join their inner circle; however, a week after joining their circle, tragedy struck when the Silver Hand murdered Skor while he was out on patrol for a large bear prompting Aela and I to hunt down that group of bandits and slaughter every last one of them. It was at this moment that I noticed Aela walking towards me with a grin on her face which I knew had to be because the old man has a mission for us.

"Gunjar, the Harbinger requests your audience for a mission that he wants you to go on." Aela said as she gave me a small hug before leaving out on one of her scouting missions against the Silver-hand. The walk through Jorrvaskr was pleasant to say the less, as everyone was out and about doing their own thing leaving only Vilkas and Farkas around the fire. After walking downstairs into the basement, I made my way towards Kodlak's room. Upon arriving at the door, I knocked three times and upon getting an "enter", I opened the door to see what Kodlak wanted with me.

"Good morning Gunjar, how are you doing this day?" Kodlak asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Good I suppose; what is it that you wanted with me Harbinger?" I asked as he took a serious look at me.

"I understand that Aela and Skor let you into their little circle, but you refused their "gift"; why was that?" Kodlak asked as he pulled out a pipe to smoke some of his tobacco.

"To be quite frank sir, I view the beast blood as an abomination against everything that is honorable." I said getting a nod from Kodlak.

"Why is that lad?" He asked further questioning me.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I suppose any "gift" that gives you an edge over your fellow warriors is a dishonorable way to fight; kind of like accepting a duel with another warrior, only to stab him in the back when he isn't looking." I replied

"So, how would you rate your own "gift" than." Kodlak asked putting emphasis on gift just as I had done so against the beast blood being a gift.

"Truth be told, I never wanted to be Dragonborn, but here I am, with the gift of the Aedra and as such I'll use it to bring glory to the divines." I said getting a satisfied nod from Kodlak.

"That's what I wanted to hear son, now as for your mission. Are you aware of how the Companions even received their gift in the first place?" Kodlak asked as he took a poof from his pipe.

"Not exactly, no."

"Alright, let me tell you a little story. Centuries ago, my predecessor in his quest for power made a bargain with a group of witches known as the Glenmoril Witches. They gave him and those who wanted it unimaginable power, but tricked them into serving Hircine and thereby denying them their rightful place in Sovngarde. In my shortsightedness, I also accepted that "gift". Now, I don't want it as in my advanced I dream of the mists of Sovngarde." Kodlak explained as I had a really good guess at where he was getting with this.

"Let me guess, you want me to track down the Glenmoril Witches and execute them for their dishonorable actions against the Companions for the past two centuries?" I asked getting a nod from Kodlak.

"Yes, and bring their heads back to Jorrvaskr as we'll need them to undue the spell. Farkas will be your shield brother on this mission, so be sure you are successful." Kodlak said as he returned to his room to lay down; I have a feeling, but I believe Kodlak may very well be dieing, hence why it is now that he wants to get this done, as he feels that once he is dead, he cannot go to Sovngarde, and on my word, Kodlak will see his dream come to fruition.

"Gunjar, one other thing before you leave. Has Eorlund Greymane allowed you to have access to Skyforge steel, or are you still prohibited from it?" Kodlak asked as I turned to tell him that I still was not allowed to use it.

"Alright, I'll spear to him tomorrow and when you get back from your peace summit, you should have a new Skyforge steel sword ready for you." Kodlak replied as I turned and exited his room.

* * *

As I made my way towards the tavern, I noticed that Elisif and Lydia were buying jewelry from the market place, on whose dime, I can only imagine that it would probably be mine; not that I mind that is. As I made my way past them, I went into the tavern to get a drink, and that's when I ran into Delphine, and by the looks of it, she decided to go fetch her friend and learned of the possible peace summit.

"Ah, the Dragonborn has returned to his homestead." Delphine said as she walked up to me with her friend. "Esbern, this is Gunjar, the Dragonborn; Gunjar, this is Esbern, the Blades archivist." She continued as I shook Esbern's hand.

"Dragonborn huh, well, glad to see that some good might finally come out of this dark situation." Esbern said as he produced a small book that I recognized, albeit not sure where.

"We heard about the peace conference and decided to join Gunjar, as you may very well need out support to get Elisif and Ulfric to put aside their personal hatred and agree to a peace treaty." Delphine said, though to be honest I wasn't too worried about it. The past few days I had a heck of a conundrum on my hands; who do I support, the woman I love, or the man who I swore my fealty too two years ago. After several days of thought, I decided to place my backing behind Elisif as while Ulfric may have the interest of the Nords at heart, that was all there was room for, the Nords. If Skyrim as a whole is to win a war against the Thalmor, then we are going to need the other races support, and that includes the Dark Elves. However, at the same time Elisif was still fairly new at being a Jarl and lacked knowledge in running a hold, let along an entire Kingdom, though that in of itself is less problematic than Ulfric excessive hatred for the Dark Elves.

* * *

As I made my way up to the summit of the mountain with the Imperial delegation, we were greeted by General Tullius, Legate Rikke, and of all people, Emperor Titus Mede II. The Stormcloak delegation was already in the main building speaking with master Arngeir as the Imperial Delegation made their ways inside. Upon arriving inside, we were escorted to the main hall where we were given our place to sit. I took my seat to the left of Elisif and Delphine and Esbern were seated to my right. As I saw everyone take a seat, I noticed that the chair for Elenwin was surprisingly empty and that when everyone was seated, Arngeir stood up to start the meeting.

"Good afternoon Imperial and Stormcloak delegates. My name is master Arngeir and my associates are masters Borrii, Einarth, and Wulfgaar." He said as he pointed to each Greybeard at the four corners of the room. "We are here today at the request of the Dragonborn about a possible peace settlement between the Empire and Stormcloak rebellion. As it was the Dragonborn who asked for this, I think it is only fair that we hear what he has to say first." Arngeir finished as I stood up to start talking.

"Good afternoon everyone, for those who don't know me, my name is Gunjar Shield-Crusher, but you may also know me by the name of Dragonborn here in Skyrim. Today, we are here to discuss terms of re-integration into the Empire." I said as I saw Ulfric stand up shouting what, and Galmar just sitting and hearing me out. "For the past two years, the Stormcloak rebellion has been fighting for severance from the Empire due to claims of it becoming corrupt and weak; however, while that may be true, we are faced with two mortal dangers. The first is the dragons who have returned and threaten to destroy Skyrim, and after that Tamriel; furthermore, my associate and I have determined that they are returning due to the fact that Alduin himself has returned. The second is the threat that is present from the Aldmeri Dominion, who I've discovered have been behind this farce of a civil war. In order to better survive these threats, the Stormcloaks and Imperials need to put aside their differences and unite under one sign, the sign of the Dragonborn that adorns the Empire since the time of the Septims." I said as I noticed the grin that Elisif was giving me, obviously impressed with how I had managed to phrase the situation that both sides of the war found themselves in.

"I do have to admit, these dragons are becoming an issue, and with the threat of the Dominion ever present, the Empire is wasting valuable resources that could be used at strengthing our position on the border." Tullius said agreeing with me and getting a few Jarl's agreeing with him; some Imperial backed Jarls, but oddly enough, some Stormcloak backed Jarls as well.

"You want us to abandon everything we've fought, bleed, and sacrificed for?" Ulfric practically screamed at me; his temper getting the best of him.

"Even if Skyrim were to re-integrate into the Empire, those responsible would have to be punished through Imperial law, which as everyone knows, means death." Titus Mede II spoke up as I looked at him.

"Aye, and those responsible will be punished; the Thalmor are the ones responsible for this whole mess and they forced Ulfric into doing what he did, not out of selfishness, but a need to protect Nordic interests." I replied as the Emperor nodded and sat back down content with my answer. This time it was Ulfric's turn to speak up.

"Let me ask you this Gunjar; seeing as you are basically asking for the moon, when exactly do you intend on fighting Alduin?" Ulfric asked as he looked me dead in the eye.

"I'll be honest, I am nowhere near strong enough fight Alduin one on one yet, but a lot of his power comes from devouring the souls of those killed in the fighting; if we cut off a major source of his power source, then I can stand a better chance of ultimately defeating him. Until then, I have several shouts that I need to learn; them being the fire shout, and the frost shout as a way to mitigate Alduin's own shouts." I said as I laid my game plan down on the table so that both sides can see exactly what I intend on doing.

"How long will it take you till you are ready to fight Alduin?" Jarl Balgruuf asked as I looked at him and back to Arngeir before replying.

"Two months, I already have a weapon suitable to fight him, but I still need the armor set that I commissioned Eorlund Greymane to smith for me; however, I will then need to take the armor set to the College of Winterhold to have it enchanted to help me better survive the thu'um of a dragon." I said as I proceeded to sit down and noticed Elisif sit up to speak.

"I agree with the Dragonborn's proposal and place my support 100% behind him." Elisif said as she sat back down placing a hand over her belly knowing full well that in a few months she will be showing. Next up was Jarl Balgruuf who got up and proceeded to pledge his support to my plan of defeating Alduin which meant that I only needed four more Jarl's to have a majority rules. It was at this point that Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Morthal and Korir of Winterhold ledge their support behind me, but under the condition that I investigate a suspicious house fire that happened a year prior. After a few more minutes of debating, the remaining Jarls, Skald the Elder, Lela Law-Giver, and Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath proclaimed their support of me as well. All that left was Ulfric who wasn't all too happy about this situation, but ultimately found himself outvoted and therefor had to cast his vote in as well, albeit begrudgely.

"You better know what you are doing Dragonborn because if this falls through, you are to be considered an enemy just like the Imperials." Ulfric stated as he stormed out of the main hall enraged that his little fiefdom had fallen back under the Imperial forces.

"Well, that could have gone better." I said as a few other Jarls agreed with me and got a chuckle out of Galmar whom seemed more amused than mad.

"Anyways, back to the treaty at hand. As part of the treaty, I would like to propose that all Legion troops to be transferred from the cities to the forts that dot Skyrim's landscape; furthermore, I would like to propose that the standing Stormcloak army to integrate into the Legion." I continued getting mixed looks from Tullius and Galmar who were unsure how this would benefit them.

"What benefit would be garrisoning those old decrepit forts Gunjar?" Tullius asked with Galmar agreeing with him.

"For starters, it will put many of the citizens at ease as it will not look like an occupying force and two; furthermore, having these old forts occupied will allow the Legion and Stormcloaks to better defend the major roads from bandits and highwaymen." I said as I drew up on a map of the forts that I personally wanted occupied, which mainly was all the forts that were still in relatively good condition.

"I see your point; by garrisoning these forts we can better protect the people of Skyrim, which would mean that we can better influence them by allowing them to feel that we are not some foreign occupying force, but a force there to help protect them." Tullius as he sat back down.

"There is one other issue that we need to discuss, and that would be as to when to schedule the moot for the election of either the next high king or high queen of Skyrim." Balgruuf stated as the other Jarl's agreed with him.

"Seeing as this is a peace treaty summit, I would like to propose that the Moot to convene once the Dragonborn has defeated Alduin in battle; once that is done than can we focus of rebuilding Skyrim and preparing for war with the Dominion." Emperor Titus Mede II said before continuing. "Furthermore, seeing as the rumors are true about the Dragonborn, and the fact that I have no heirs to the throne, I am here by nominating Gunjar as heir to the Ruby throne." As I heard Emperor Mede II proclaim that, I couldn't believe what I had just heard, me, a contender for the Ruby Throne.

"Why me?" I asked getting an honest reply from Mede.

"Gunjar, you of all people should know that the Empire has always been at its strongest when a Dragonborn has sat upon the throne. In fact, the Second Aldemri Dominion was defeated by a Dragonborn, and Dagon himself was defeated by a Dragonborn. I cannot think of anyone deserving the title of Emperor more than you." Mede II replied.

* * *

By the time that the peace summit was concluded, it had become dusk and night was quickly falling. It would take an hour to return to Whiterun, and upon my offering, the Imperial Delegation had agreed to stay in Whiterun for the night before returning to Solitude in the morning; this of course was great news for me as that would be just one more night I could have with Elisif before she and I have to part ways for the next few months. After an hour of traveling, we finally made our way to the gatehouse that leads into Whiterun, and after parting with the majority of the delegation, I escorted Elisif back to Breezehome where I had a small romantic dinner planned out for her. Upon entering the small cozy cottage, Elisif was speechless of just all that was placed about on the table. The table was graced with two candles kissed by the additional light from the small fireplace in the center of the room; upon the table sat our meal which was venison, fowl, corn, potatoes, bread, and for dessert, apple pie; upon the right side of the plates sat a goblet and in the center of the table the finest wine that Lydia could find. Escorting Elisif up to the table, I quickly spanked her plump buttocks before pulling the chair out for her and guided her down as she let out a small giggle. As we ate our feast in celebration for a hard battle won, I noticed that Elisif, as small as she is having quite the appetite, devouring nearly half of the food with me. After nearly half-an-hour of our dinner, I looked over at the small petite woman who pretty much stuffed herself full, and upon patting her taut belly, motioned for me to pick her up and carry her to the bed.

"Gunjar." Elisif said as I looked down at her. "Does this night have to end?" She continued as I frowned knowing that come morning she would have to resume her duties as Jarl and interim ruler and I would have to resume my duties as Dragonborn.

"Unfortunately, my love." I replied as I gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the sheets and proceeded to work my way in on the other side of the bed. As we laid cuddled up next to one another, I couldn't help but feel awful for our current situation; two lovers reunited only to be separated again because of duty, granted this time it was going to be different as no one is going to keep me from her in the end.

"It's unfortunate, is it not?" She asked me as she laid her head on my chest.

"It is." I replied as I pulled a small box off of the night stand.

"What is that?" Elisif inquired as I opened it up to produce a ring made out of the purest amethyst that I could find, and held in place by dragonbone that when smelted actually provided an almost ivory like feel and

"This is a ring, a ring that I had been working on day in, and day out, and I had it made specifically for you." I said as I took the ring out and placed it upon her finger.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked almost screeching in delight.

"In a way; yes, yes I am." I said grinning as she tightened her grip upon me. "Elisif, I have a question for you that is very personal, so please don't take offense or get mad." I said as she looked up at me.

"What is it?" She replied as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Do you regret marrying Torygg?" I asked scared of how she would take it, but to my surprise, she looked more lost in deep thoughts rather than being angry.

"In a sense, yes and no. I regret the arranged marriage that was forced upon the both of us, but I don't regret marrying the man. What about you, did you ever find someone that you wanted to settle down with after me?"

"Yes." Was all I could say as I started chocking up.

"What happened to her?" Elisif asked.

"She died in my arm." Was all I could manage.

"I'm so sorry, it seems like we both lost someone who was very precious to us." Elisif said as we just stared

"My greatest regret though Elisif, was siding with Ulfric and getting caught up in his "vision" of a better Skyrim." I said looking her dead in the eye. "If I would have known that he would declare the Empire an enemy, and by extension you as well, I would never have joined; no matter my feelings that I had at the time. I guess I must sound pretty weak to you, huh." I said as she leaned in and kissed me.

"No Gunjar, it's not a sign of weakness; it's a sign of strength and in a sense, growing up." Elisif said as I placed a small kiss upon her lips as well. "Remember, you and I are both still fairly young; not even in our thirties." She added as she pulled the quilt over the both of us. "Oh, and as for your question; yes!" Elisif added as she wrapped herself around me. After what seemed like a blissful half-an-hour of cuddling, Elisif and I were taken to the dark realm of slumber from where we had a very deep sleep not felt by either of us in what feels like ages.

* * *

The following morning came far too early for my liking, but it came none the less; getting up, I had noticed that Elisif had already awaken and was nude in front of me. I figured she must have just gotten out of her slumber wear and was in the process of putting her Jarl garbs on when I quietly snuck up behind her and grabbed her earning a faint yelp as she felt me grab her breasts and tenderly squeeze her nipples.

"Gunjar, you know we need to get dressed." Came Elisif's reply as she turned around to face me.

"I know, but I couldn't help but to not pass up this opportunity." I replied as I carefully caressed her cheek and ran my thumb over her plump lips.

"I understand Gunjar, but there isn't time as we need to meet with General Tullius, Legate Rikke and both of our Thanes within half-an-hour." She replied as she motioned for me to grab her bra for her; upon grabbing it, I assisted her in putting it on and after she put her panties on; I assisted her with her Jarl grabs as it would normally be the hardest for her to get into. "Hard to believe, but in several months I won't even be able to fit into this dress." Elisif added laughing as I laughed alongside her.

"I know, but I'll find one that will do your beauty justice; even if I have to march on down to Cyrodill to find it." I said as I fastened a few laces in the back of Elisif's dress that would hold it in place. After assisting Elisif getting ready, I got my armor on, and in record time too. It only took me five minutes this time to get the whole armor set fastened and secured against my body, and with a final kiss, Elisif and I headed towards the market place where everyone was waiting.

As we walked up towards the rest of the delegation, we noticed that there were several more Imperial soldiers that were lied near Tullius, and one whom I had a disdain for was none other than Idolaf Battle-Born; whom Gunjar personally associated with the Empire at its worst. And extremely arrogant and hostile young man who knows no boundaries and even harasses a few of the clan Shatter-Shield members. On the complete polar opposite, you have Jon Battle-Born who holds no ill feelings against clan Grey-Mane, and according to some rumors, is even in a committed relationship with Olfina Grey-Mane; this man Gunjar had respect for as he treated everyone as equals which. As we approached the cart that was waiting to transport the delegation back to Solitude, I heard Elisif call my name to assist her into the cart.

"So Gunjar, what do you intend to do?" Elisif asked as I assisted her up onto the cart.

"I figure that a good place to start would be clearing out that cave of yours; I figure it will give your subjects ease of mind and I very well could run into a word of power down in those ruins." I said as I climbed onto the front of the cart with Tullius who took the reins and off we went.

**Elisif's PoV**

I could not help but smile as I looked at this beautiful ring that graced my finger, though Rikke noticed it and got my attention.

"Jarl Elisif, is that what I think it is?" Legate Rikke asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone just yet, I want to make it a surprise." I replied to her as I showed her the ring that had her awestruck at the sheer beauty and craftsmanship of it.

**Gunjar's PoV**

As the cart rolled down the road, I laid back and decided to drift off to sleep as a means to pass the time.

**Dream**

I found myself walking through a brightly lit home, cozy and very beautiful when I noticed a heavily pregnant goddess with very long lochs of blond hair walk through the walking up to me. I couldn't help but place my hand on her swollen abdomen and feel as the baby kicked against the wall of her womb. As I placed my ear up to her belly button, when I heard the worst sound imaginable, a dragon roaring. I found myself looking up to her as her face which showed horror and her silent voice practically screaming at me.

"Wake up Gunjar, wake up!"

**Dream end**

I found myself abruptly awoken from my dream by Elisif when I heard the dragon again, this time closer and knew that it was on the warpath. As I scanned the skies above, I turned to Tullius to tell him to get Elisif to safety as I jumped off with Rikke, Lydia, and Elisif's housecarl to head off this dragon.

"Listen everyone, dragons are the worst enemy you can face; make sure you stay clear of its shouts, and be extra careful when up close and personal to it." I said as I noticed Tullius and Elisif hiding behind a decent sized boulder that would shield them from the dragon. I scanned the sky as the dragon made its way down, intent on attack me first; as he swopped down onto me I quickly dodged and swung my sword deep into the dragons wing; severing a tendon and grounding him. Needless to say, the dragon was not impressed at all and to be frank; was enraged to the point that he completely ignored my companions and focused his attention on me. This was perfect as I have the greatest chance of defeating this winged serpent and as I continued to dodge his maw, he decided to give the thu'um a try.

"**Yol Toor Shul" **the mighty serpent shouted as an inferno erupted from the dragon's maw. Eviscerated

"**Fo Krah Diin" **I countered as frost came from my mouth intercepting the inferno, and with a sizzle covered the battleground in a thick mist as the fire and frost effectively countered one another out. It was at this moment that I yelled for my companions to seek shelter as I used the mist as a ways of advancing on the massive dragon unseen while still having him outlined due to his size. With the mist clearing, I found myself within ten feet of the dragon who was taken aback by just how close I got to it, and with a desperate attack with his maw nearly had me had I not used my shield to bash its attack, and seizing the initiative of him being stunned, I clambered on top of the dragon's snout and proceeded to stab it several times through the roof of its mount and finally, through the eye effectively killing it. As I got off the dragon, I could feel the aura of the dragon beginning to get absorbed into my soul and upon investigation, I found the dragon was not but a year old when it originally died; hence why it was very easy to kill.

"Wow, you made quick work of that dragon." Elisif exclaimed running out of the shelter to embrace me; never before had I seen her so frightened.

"We got lucky, this was a very young dragon who was not even fully developed yet." I said wondering just why Alduin would resurrect an infant instead of one of the older dragons.

"Infant? You mean that thing was a weak dragon?" Elisif asked frightened by the prospect that my victory was due to proxy over anything else.

"If this dragon was an infant, then wouldn't it need parents?" Lydia asked as I nodded prompting her to continue "I thought all dragons were made at the same time by their father Akatosh and therefor were all the same age." She continued.

"I am not an expert on ancient Nordic mythology, but that is what it indeed says; however, much of the information has been lost on the dragons over the millennium since they disappeared, so it isn't out of the realm of possibility that they might have been made sterile by Akatosh as a form of punishment for going against his divine judgement. It may also explain why there is a Dragonborn in the first place; a way of permanently killing off the dragons who are in rebellion against Akatosh." I said knowing full well that I needed to speak with Arngeir as he could very well shed some light over this recent revelation.

* * *

Other than the dragon attack that occurred several days' prior, the rest of our trip back to Solitude was uneventful as any other dragons who witnessed the fight decided that it would be in their best interest to stay clear of us, and any other persons who also witnessed it from afar decided it was also in their best interest to stay clear of us. As we made our way up to the gatehouse, I made my way off the car and after having Elisif embrace me one more time, I parted ways with Lydia to head towards Wolfskull cave to investigate what might just be happening down there.

**End: **


	14. Chapter 14: The Wolf Queen Pt 1

**Authors note**: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story; furthermore, as of August 24, 2016, my story has received exactly 8,000 readers, so thank you so much for those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story.

* * *

Lydia and I made our way down the cavernous underworld that is known to many in Skyrim as "Wolfskull cave" because of its not so glorious past associate with Potema Septim, just one of the many black sheep that would inherit the Septim name. Potema was known in Skyrim was "The Wolf Queen" because of her bizarre rituals that usually involved wolves. Legend has it that Potema found this cave one day when she was out roaming the country side and upon closer inspection discovered that it would be the perfect location for her personal fortress to retreat to should Solitude ever fall. It was also believed that whenever Potema did rituals, she would use this fortress as a means of staying out of sight. It is also believed that Potema used many of the captured alpha males to impregnate her just like Empress Alessia of the first Temriel Empire who had a romantic relationship with the Demi-prince minotaur known as Morihaus. The exact reason as to why Potema had a fondness of wolves is unknown, but believed that she might have been trying to produce the perfect heir, and as such was searching for a wolf that was blessed by Hircine himself; though this dream never came to fruition as many of the offspring that she did manage to artificially produce had died in infancy.

"This cavern gives me the chills" Lydia said as she held the torch and brought us the rear as Gunjar noticed that there were Draugr up ahead.

"Agreed, though we need to stay alert as this place is cursed to the point that even my dragon spirit is wanting to flee." I said feeling the cold numbness flow down my spine dulling my senses; whatever was going on down here wasn't good, and I knew we needed to put a stop to it.

"Hey Gunjar, do you remember the rumors of Potema attempting to become pregnant by a wolf?" Lydia asked me as I looked at her.

"No, why?"

"I'm wondering if that may have something to do with why she went insane." Lydia replied as I could understand where she was coming from; any human who was willing to sleep with a beast just to bear its offspring certainly had to be insane.

"No idea; though we cannot focus on the past and must concentrate on what is in front of us." I said as I drew my sword and quickly rammed it through the Draugr that took notice of our approach. In a sense we are lucky in that the majority of the things defending this place are dead; granted Draugr's are much more powerful than their skeleton counterparts. Still, it put Lydia's mind at ease known she was not ending someone's life. As we made our way down the small cavernous corridors, we finally came upon the main ritual area that Potema had constructed in the Third Era, year 102. It was amazing in a sense, that a fortress that has stood since near the start of the Septim dynasty is still standing in the Fourth Era; granted many of the forts that dot Skyrim's landscape predate the Septim dynasty by at least a thousand years.

Making our way into the outer sanctum of the fortress, resistance grew more powerful as the Draugr started to attack Lydia and I in waves instead of the odd few here and there meaning that we were closing in on what we had come here for. After defeating the last Draugr that was defending a bring, I could hear a group of necromancers performing some sort of ritual, and upon investigation, I came to the conclusion that they were attemption to resurrect Potema, and there for had to be stopped. This in of itself would not have been a problem except for the fact that there were four necromancers down here, which means it must be a very small conclave; albeit a very powerful conclave if they had the magicka and strength to resurrect such a powerful sorceress. As I made my way up the final flight of stairs towards their ritual, they finally took notice of me.

"You fools, you let outsiders into our sanctum; kill them." The high sorceress said as she ordered her underlings to attack me.

"It will be done my lady." All three necromancers shouted in unison as they advanced upon me; thankfully I wasn't too concerned as I had Lydia take up an over-watch position in the main tower and support me with her longbow. As the three necromancers advanced, I noticed the first fire arrow hit the lead necromancer in the jugglar and she collapsed dead; however, this was short lived as she was resurrected by another necromancer. As they made their move on me, I dodged their icy spikes as I closed the distance, and within a minute, the second necromancer was dead with her head cut off thereby depriving her final ally of a zombie to use against me. The final necromancer proved to be more adept in her skill with both a blade and her magic, but I managed to get a killing blow by cutting one of her main arteries. As she fell to the ground drowning in a pool of her own blood, I noticed that her body began to swell; it first started at her stomach but quickly made its way to other parts of her body. As I looked on in amazement as her body burst through her cloths, I knew exactly what was going on, she set her magicka pool to self-destruct turning her into a walking bomb. After registering exactly what was going on, I hurried behind the strongest wall that I could find and hid there for ten seconds before hearing the tall-tell sound of a body exploding. As I watched the necromancers body explode in a spectacular light of magicka and red mist, there was nothing left but intestine and brain matter. Had I been caught in that explosion, I had no doubt that she would have probably killed me; luckily though, the explosion radius appears to be very limited.

Upon making my way up to the Sorceress, we stared at each other and with a swift arrow, her right arm was rendered useless causing the ritual that she was performing to fail. Enraged, Potema yelled at her calling her a useless sorceress and would take over her body herself; however, before Potema could even attempt to take over, her magicka that was built up dissipated temporally sparing the sorceress. The sorceress whom had also become enraged by her failure to resurrect her queen attacked me with a fury that I had never seen before. This woman appeared to be no ordinary necromancer and upon closer inspection, I noticed the tall tell sign of vampirism which meant that she would be a very dangerous opponent. As we traded blows, she would attempt to use her drain vitality spell only for me to counter with a **Fus** to temporally nock her off balance. I knew that the majority of my thu'um would be useless against a creature of the night with their resistance to cold and frost spells, but I wagered that she would not be immune to my unrelenting force thu'um, which in its most powerful form would knock her back twenty to thirty feet as well as shattering nearly all her bones and her ear drums.

"**Fus Ro Dah" **My shout caught the vampire off guard, lifting her off her feet and sending her thirty feet back into a spiked wall. The impact of the wall itself would have been enouch to kill any mortal, but with the added spikes, there still wasn't any sure tell sign that the vampire was dead other than what I ended up having to do. As I made my way to the vampire's body very carefully, I made sure that my surroundings were secure in case she managed to survive that blow; once I got to within ten feet of her, I could tell just the extent of the damage that she took from my thu'um. All her bones were shattered, she was impaled upon the spikes with them going through her throat, head, stomach, heart, and both legs. Not being one to take chances, I took out my small hunting knife and cut her head off just to make sure she stayed dead, and with Lydia's help, we cremated her body. I decided to take her head back to Solitude just to show that the situation had been taken care of.

After my battle with the necromancers and the vampire, I looked through the treasure room looting whatever ill gotten gains that the necromancers had managed to get their hands on; which wasn't much by the looks of it. Unfortunately, as I looked through the ruins, any hints of possible dragon shout walls had been destroyed through the times leaving nothing standing but rubble. With my quest complete, Lydia and I left the cave and headed back to Solitude to report of our findings.

* * *

The trek back to Solitude was uneventful other than getting a courier who delivered a note to me telling me to meet someone at the Dragonbridge tavern in a weeks' time and was signed by "a friend". Upon reaching the gate, I was let inside by the guards who were ordered to allow to come and go as I please, as long as I am not dressed in Stormcloak attire; which I had long given up for my plate armor which will itself soon get replaced by my dragon armor. As I walked up to the Blue Palace, I noticed quite a few kids playing out in the street causing me to smile knowing that in a few years' time, my child would be among them playing. Upon reaching the Blue Palace, I was quickly ushered in and greeted by Falk Firebeard who was eager to listen to my report on what happened at Wolfskull cave and escorted me up to the throne. I must say it is always a pleasing sight to see Elisif, and the radiant glow coming off of her was enough to tell me she is the happiest that she has been in a good while, all part thanks to me.

"My lady, the Dragonborn has returned inspecting Wolfskull cave." Falk Firebeard said as Elisif smiled at me.

"What did you find?" Elisif asked me as I began my report about the hidden fort, the necromancers, the vampire, and the attempted resurrection of Potema herself. When I mentioned the Vampire and Potema, Elisif and Sybille exchanged worried glances before turning their attention back to me.

"What is in the bag?" Sybille asked me breaking the silence.

"This is the head of the main sorceress and vampire Sybille, I figured seeing as you are the court mage, you would know what to do with it." I said as I threw her the bag and she caught it, peering inside to see if what I said was correct. It was at this moment that I noticed Elisif stand up; for what I am unsure of.

"Everyone, court is dismissed for today; I have some pressing matters to discuss with Gunjar." She said as she motioned for me to follow her towards her bed room. As we walked in and she closed the door, she asked me to sit down at the table with her and we went over in more detail about what exactly had transpired in Wolfskull cave. As I continued about the necromancers, I noticed Elisif become tense; especially at the part where one of them turned into a living bomb just to try and kill me; she was relieved that I came out of that fight mostly unscathed.

"Now, comes the second thing I need to speak to you about." She continued as I listened intently on what she had to say. "You and I have been engaged for going on five days now, I think it is time that we make it known, at least to our immediate friends and family that is." She said as she placed a hand over mine.

"We have to be very careful over who we tell Elisif; the Thalmor have spies everywhere and will not hesitate to use you to get to me." I said as she sat down in my lap; the weight of her body gently resting upon my thighs.

"Informing our close friends is one thing; how do you intend of informing Skyrim?" I asked as she looked up into my eyes.

"Well, we could hold off until Alduin's defeat, but by that time I will definitely be showing." She said pointing towards her belly. "Furthermore, I really want to be your wife before the battle that you are destined to fight, and if the gods require it, your widow." She said as I placed a hand over her head.

"Believe me, you will not be my widow; at least anytime soon if I have anything to say about it." I said as I cupped her face and noticed the tears running down the sides of her cheeks.

"It's just so scary Gunjar; in a few months' time you will face the worst enemy you will ever come across, and there isn't even any guarantee that you'll come back." She said as she started crying into my shoulder.

"Look at me Elisif." I told her cupping her chin and lifting her head up to meet me eye to eye. "There is nothing in this world that will stop me from returning to you and our soon to be child." I told her as I kissed her slightly. "If it makes you feel any better, we can get married at your earliest convenience, though please be aware I have my destiny, and that all I do, I do for you." I told her getting a smile from her lips.

"Gunjar, will you be staying in Solitude tonight before leaving in the morning?" I heard Elisif ask me as I looked back at her.

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you want me to, I can." I said getting an even larger smile.

"Really? That's great; I'll have Falk inform the stewards and guards that you'll be staying with me the night." She said trying to get up, only for me to grab her arm and pulling her back close to me.

"Hold on just a minute, what about my Houscarl; where am I supposed to have her stay. She refuses to leave my side, even in the best of circumstances." I asked her getting a pout and grin from Elisif.

"Well, I guess she could stay here in the Blue Palace as we do have a spare room available." Elisif said as she got up with me tailing her into the Throne Room. Upon entering the throne room, I noticed that Falk Firebeard and Sybille Stentor had yet to leave and that Elisif's housecarl was present near the entrance of the Blue Palace; sitting at a table eating some cheese and drinking wine.

"Can everyone please gather around?" Elisif said as a few guards, Falk, Sybille, and Bolgeir made their way to the throne. After everyone settled around, Elisif walked towards my side. "I have a very important thing to discuss and it directly involves the future of Skyrim. As many of you know, the past two years have known nothing but death and bloodshed; thanks to the efforts of Gunjar, the Dragonborn; we finally have peace and many people are going home to their families." Elisif said getting nods of approval from those who were gathered; however, what she did next left many of them speechless, she grabbed my hand and made her ring known. "I would also like to make known to my court that Gunjar and I are engaged to be married and that there is great possibility that I am with child." I heard her continue as a few of her Thanes appeared neutral, but one in particular looked as though he was going to lose his gasket, Thane Erikur.

"How long have you two been engaged?" I heard Sybille Stentor speak up breaking the silence.

"About a week." I replied.

"How long until you two marry? I must not remind you both of what a child born out of wedlock will look on Lady Elisif's claim to the throne." Falk mentioned as he walked closer to the both of us.

"It's still unclear, but in two to five months is when we intend on marrying." I said as I scanned the room for Erikur who had disappeared.

"Falk Firebeard, I would also like you to take a look into that home on the main road towards the Blue Palace." Elisif said as she got his attention.

"What for my lady?" He asked

"I'm pretty sure Gunjar will need a place to stay, and once he and I marry, his own Housecarls can use said home." She replied as she drew up some paperwork.

"My Jarl, you know that home is being sold for 25,000 Septims, right? We don't have that kind of money stored away." Falk protested

"Falk, I have about fifteen-thousand Septims that I've saved up through my travels in Skyrim, will that do?" I asked him as Elisif looked at me and I grinned back seeing her shock that I had as much as I did.

"I suppose we could spare the ten-thousand Septims, but it will be on you to furnish said home." Falk Firebeard said as he went into the room where all the land deed records were held and produced a parchment paper of said home.

"That much I can understand; thank you very much." I said as I headed towards Sybille Stentor to speak with her about the vampire that I found.

"Gunjar, I just wanted to personally thank you for dealing with this little infestation that you had to clear out." Sybille said as she walked up towards me.

"It's of no problem; I was glad to help Elisif out with this problem." I said as Sybille chuckled a little.

"I guess I can see why she's so happy now; happier than she's been a few years." Sybille said making me blush a little, and getting a chuckle from Elisif who was nearby and witnessing the whole thing.

"Truth be told; I was surprised that she announced it so early." I said as I looked over the head that Sybille placed out on a plate, away from Elisif's eyes.

"Gunjar, I'm going to give you one good word of advice; never underestimate a woman who is in love because we will do things that will make you question our sanity, and maybe yours as well." Sybille said as I chuckled at advice knowing full well what she meant. "Anyways, thank you for killing this vampire." Sybille said as she places a cover over the dish and proceeded to take it out of the palace to dispose of.

"Elisif, Gunjar; I need to speak to the two of you." I heard Falk say as he sat down at a small table near the end of the throne room prompting Elisif and I to walk towards him.

"What is it that you need Falk?" Elisif asked grabbing my hand.

"Well, I was just contemplating your position Lady Elisif, and while Ulfric may have the Jagged Crown, not only will you have the Dragonborn as a husband, but you have also secured a lineage for the next heir which is what Ulfric lacks." Falk said as I quipped in on to what he is getting at.

"Basically, you're saying that having the Dragonborn as a husband and being with child, Elisif will have a very strong chance of becoming High Queen." I said as Falk nodded confirming my suspicions. I have to admit, it was a brilliant plan; hatched through complete accident over any intentional meddling; having Elisif have not only the Dragonborn of legend as her husband, but also being pregnant with a soon to be very powerful lineage certainly made her the most likely candidate for the mantle of High Queen over Ulfric. Of course the only hiccup in this whole affair is the fact that Ulfric has the legendary Jagged Crown which is believed to have been made from the bones of a powerful dragon; furthermore, it is also believed that the crown was infused with the essence of every ruler who wore it starting with High King Harald back during the First Era, and disappeared shortly after the death of King Borgas.

After standing around for a few minutes, I mentioned to Elisif that I was going to go get my housecarl, and upon recognition, she grabbed my hand and proceeded to walk with me down to the Winking Skeever Tavern.

* * *

As we walked down the street heading towards the Winking Skeever Tavern, I noticed how Elisif would glance over at the kids playing tag around the town. Upon arriving at the Tavern, we were greeted by Corpulus who was excited that the Jarl and Dragonborn had decided to visit his little cozy tavern.

"Good evening my fair Jarl and Dragonborn; what brings the two of you to my humble little tavern." Corpulus said as he leaned against his counter.

"We're looking for my housecarl, Lydia; have you seen her?" I asked as Corpulus pointed us towards the small waiting room adjacent to the bar where we found Lydia sitting down. As we approached Lydia, she took notice of us and got up to greet us halfway.

"Lady Elisif, my thane; what are you two doing here?" Lydia asked as she sat back down in her chair to finish off her pint of mead.

"Looking for you actually; we are going to stay in Solitude for the night and head out to the Reach in the morning. Lady Elisif has been kind enough to allow us to stay in the Blue Palace, so I figured I would come and let you know." I said as the three of us sat at the table and I motioned for Corpulus to come serve us.

* * *

By the time we got back to the Blue Palace, it was already night, and upon showing Lydia where she was going to sleep for the night; Elisif and I made our way back to her bedroom for some much deserved sleep and romantic time as it would more than likely be the last time we would see each other for a few months. As I closed the door behind me, I assisted Elisif out of her day robes, and after a minute of just admiring her beauty, I assisted her in getting into her night gown. As I climbed my way into bed with her, I snuggled up to her; placing my arm around her petite frame and the two of us drifted off to sleep.

The following morning came way too soon for my liking as I was awakened by a roster crowing outside the palace. As I proceeded to get out of bed, I saw Elisif begin to stir as well and by judging at how it was still somewhat dark out, I figured the sun must have just started coming up. Upon seeing Elisif get out of bed in the nude, I grabbed a dress from her wardrobe that she pointed to and assisted her into it. After getting my armor on and kissing Elisif lightly, I proceeded to go get Lydia so that we could arrive in Karthspire by evening.

**End**


	15. Chapter 15: A request from Jarl Igmund

**Authors note: I had a difficult time writing the last chapter, and actually planned on making it public on August 24****th****, but ultimately decided against it as I ended up nearly breaking my story somewhat. I also wanted to say thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story.**

**On another note, I am going to start downloading my first five to seven chapters to redo them as I've found some mistakes as well as plot holes that I intend of correcting.  
**

* * *

It had taken Lydia and I five days of traveling to reach the small town of Karthwasten which would serve as our base of operations in finding this Karthspire camp that was mentioned in the note. I figured it would take a good couple of days seeing as we had a good general location at where it was, we just needed to find the trail leading down; assuming that the pesky Forsworn left us alone that is. As Lydia and I made our way up the road leading to town, we were stopped by a few hold guards who had orders to deliver a letter to me from the Jarl.

**Dragonborn**

**I hear you need help in finding a certain location here in The Reach. It just so happens that my guards have the location that you seek; however, for said information I have a request for you. Please meet me at Understone Keep in the capital city of Markarth and we can negotiate. I feel that an alliance between the two of us could be very beneficial further down the line.**

**Jarl Igmund of Markath.**

After reading through the note and on the request of the guards who had delivered said note, I decided that it would be of sound reasoning to travel to Markarth to see what Jarl Igmund would want as he could prove to be a very useful ally in the future, and anyway to further stabilize Skyrim was of the utmost importance; furthermore, seeing as the Reach was home to some of the largest silver deposits in Skyrim, its strategic value was not to be underestimated. Several hours down the road from Karthwastern, the guard group that I was traveling with were ambushed by fifty men of what they called "The Forsworn" lead by their king, Madanach. Within seconds, we found ourselves surrounded by these Forsworn and drawing my blade, I engaged the closest one to me, slashing her across her abdomen and spelling her intestines across the ground, as she fell to the ground mortally wounded, a quick stab through the chest put her out of her misery, as well as out of the fight. Her friend who watched the whole even transpire was enraged and upon drinking some sort of elixir, charged me. I sidestepped out of his charge and swung my blade across his arm, dismembering it. Not fazed by the wound, he picked up the sword that was still gripped firmly in his dismembered arms hand and attacked me again, this time sending a cut across my plate armor, only for it to bounce off my armor and with a quick cut, I took his over arm off at the elbow. Still unfazed by his wounds, he proceeded to kick me while spouting some unbelievable crap about him being "invincible"; ha, more like a looney. As I continued my awkward battle with this super high Forsworn, I noticed Lydia was faring better as she was cutting down the weaker Forsworn left and right. After another fifteen minutes, the remaining ten Forsworn soldiers withdrew from the battle completely broken of mind, body, and spirit. The remaining guards who were with us reckoned that they would return to their stronghold at Fort Sungard to report of their defeat, and if I had to guess how their leader would take it, he would probably kill them all from running. I knew that once we arrived in Markarth, it would be wise to talk to the Jarl and his court getting as much information about these Forsworn as I could.

* * *

After three days' of continued march and surving two more smaller ambushes, we arrived at Markarth and upon entering the gate, I was greeted by a very lovely sight of a Forsworn spy attempting to murder one of Markarth's residents. Swiftly taking to my weapon, I got the man's attention who proceeded to attack me, and with a quick dodge of his meat clever, I took his head off, but not before he managed to yell out him being willing to die for the Forsworn. As I watched the lifeless body of the man fall to the ground, I was approached by one of the guards who told me to back away; upon telling him of what had transpired, he promptly told me to step back and not ask any questions. Intrigued by this, I asked around with the few people who were standing around, but they appeared to be too scared to talk, as I walked around looking, another guard approached me telling me that I had better steer clear and let the city guard do their job, and with that he left. Deciding against my better judgement to let it go, I proceeded to head up to Understone Keep to inquire with the Jarl about why the city guards were not receptive of my inquires.

Making my way up to Understone keep, I was approached by a young Nord who had followed me all the way from the market place. As I noticed him following me, I decided to put an end to this charade and told him that he better face me man to man or I would do unto him what I did to that other man in the market place. Approaching me, he apologized for not getting my attention earlier and handed me a note that he claimed that I dropped and proceeded on his way; opening the note and reading its contents, I decided to follow him up on his offer later that night and headed into the keep. Entering the keep, I was greeted none other than by Thronger Silver-Blood, a man known for his cruel behavior and arrogant attitude because of his family. Approaching me, and knowing full well that he supports the Stormcloak Rebellion, I braced for any threats that he would make.

"You there, stop!" Thronger shouted as he approached me. "If you so much as sneeze in an attempt to compromise the true sons and daughters of Skyrim, then our friends will destroy everything that you hold dear, and I mean everything!" He said placing emphasis on everything, alluding to killing Elisif if needed.

"And you can tell your friends that if you so much as approach Elisif with hostile intent, I will personally summon a legion of pissed off dragons to burn your pathetic insurrection to the ground." I countered making the man gulp before skulking back into his hiding spot. If these is one thing that these Silver-Bloods understand, that would be brute force, and having a legion of pissed off dragons is no finer embodiment of brute strength. Approaching the inner court of the keep, I had to admit that it was beyond amazing, and very well protected from the outside world; this city should it ever come to, would be a very hard city to take. Getting through the outer walls may be easy, but getting through to the inner keep would prove to be far more difficult as the Dwemer built this city with the intent of defending it from any possible enemy. Approaching the throne, I was asked as to what business I had with the Jarl, and upon the Jarl recognizing me, and shooed his court away for a private talk with me. Entering his chambers, we proceeded to discuss important issues that were affecting his hold.

"I wanted to thank you for coming on short notice Dragonborn, but the situation that my hold is in is getting out of hand." Jarl Igmund said as he sat at a small table and proceeded to drink some mead.

"What is it that you want me to help you with?" I asked blunt and straight to the point.

"Straight to the point eh? I like that. Anyways, I have two things I would like you to do. Decades ago, my father marched out with a company of good men and were massacred by the Forsworn, all but my father. When we refused their demands, they crushed him to death and took his shield; my families shield. I want the barbarians who murdered my father dead, and his shield returned." Igmund said as he pointed to the location on my map where they were located. "Secondly, I want you to look into the Silver-Blood family; I would ask this of one of my hold guards, but those who are not bought out, tend to have an early suicide." He continued as I understood where he was coming from; a very corrupt family with possible intent on an insurrection in a hold was a very powerful threat.

"It will be done my Jarl. Retrieving your shield will not be difficult, but what exactly are you wanting me to find out about the Silver-Blood family?" I asked as he looked towards a book shelf.

"Anything that would implicate them in treason." Came his simple response leading me back to the throne room.

* * *

Leaving Markarth for the hell hole that is Lost Velley Redoubt was among the last thing that Gunjar and Lydia wanted to do, but had no choice in the matter. Reaching Lost Valley Redoubt would take several days of traveling, and knowing how The Reach is known to not be a very hospitable place at night, Gunjar decided that taking a tent would be of importance to pitch in the evening. Of course, finding a place to pitch it that would be out of sight was another story all together; however, after four days of travel, Lydia and Gunjar finally made it to Lost Valley Redoubt and upon inspecting it from a vantage point, knew that clearing this place out would take time. Using the vantage point to our advantage, Lydia and I used our longbows as a means of killing the centuries that were isolated from the rest, and after killing around fifteen centuries before the Forsworn realized that they were under attack. As the Forsworn soldiers charged at our position, I gave Lydia my bow, drew my sword and countered charged them. As I impacted their disorganized lines and with withering fire support provided from Lydia, the ten men who came at us fell within five minutes. Making our way into the courtyard of the Forsworn stronghold, we came across a brutal ritual. On a table slab laid a Nord man whose chest was open and his heart lying beside his body. In the vacant cavity of the man's chest was what appeared to be a Briarheart which if what I read in a few books was true, would give said man near limitless magicka making him a very dangerous foe. Of course that would be if he were animated, but with him being dead, he was no more of a threat than a goat. The two witches had yet to take notice of my presence and I decided that my best chance of survival laid in the fact that killing one of them right off the bat and than fighting the last one. I pointed towards the Hagraven that I wanted Lydia to attack, and felt the arrow fly past my face and imbed itself into the Hagraven on my left. The one of the right noticed immediately that her friend had been killed and charged in a frenzied, horrid attack intent on making me suffer the same fate. Unfortunately for her, my sword rang true and rammed into her chest. Struggling for breath, I withdrew the sword and with a quick flick of my wrist, the last Hagraven's head fell from her shoulder; inspecting behind the ritual slab, I noticed a word wall and approached it and read the inscription.

"NONVUL BRON DahMaan Daar ROT DO FIN

FODiiz BORMah-Nii LOS HeyV DO ENOOK

MUN Wah LahNey VOTH ahKRIN ahRK ZIN

LEH ROK **FeiM** VODVODahMIN KOTIN VULOM"

"What does it say Gunjar?" I heard Lydia as as I absorbed the word of power from the wall, which was FeIM, which meant fade.

"It roughly translates to 'Noble Nords, remember these words the hero father- It is duty of each man to live with courage and honor lest he had unremembered into darkness." I said contemplating the message behind it.

"I have to admit that you are becoming proficient in reading the ancient dragon tongue Gunjar." Lydia said as we walked out of Lost Valley Redoubt with Igmund father shield slung over my back.

"I think it may have something to do with me absorbing their essence, with each dragon slain I become stronger and also pick up on their own language as well." I said as we rounded a bend to get back on the main roadway.

* * *

The trip back to Markarth was uneventful as the remaining Forsworn decided not to attack us knowing full well at what we could do, and upon reaching the gates of Markarth, we were greated by a few guards who had orders to escort us back to the keep. A few minutes later and we were passing underneath a large bridge and headed into the keep. As I entered the throne room of Jarl Igmund, my presence was made known through his steward who announced our arrival into the vast keep. Making my way towards the Throne, I was apporahced by the Jarl to make my report.

"I see you are back Gunjar, I take it that the Forsworn were not of any problem to you?" Jarl Igmund said slouching back in his throne.

"No my Jarl, the Forsworn were of no issue and have been dealt with; that portion of your highway is now safe again for travelers." I said as he looked pleased.

"What of my father's shield, did you find it Dragonborn?" Igmund asked hesitating a bit worried that we may have not found it, but was relieved when I unhooked the shield from my chest plate and was even more impressed that I covered it with cloth to protect it from the elements.

"Excellent work Dragonborn and as a token of my thanks, my steward will retrieve ten-thousand Septims from our vault as payment for a job well done." Jarl Igmund said leaving me dumbfounded over how much he was offering me for clearing out the Forsworn stronghold; which was much more than the one-hundred Septims that other Jarls would give me for clearing out a similar sized area. Turning to Lydia, I gave her a task to take the money to Solitude to safeguard as I would not need her for my next mission which meant investigating the Silver-Blood family, and should anything go wrong, it would be better to have her away. After a few minutes of arguing, she finally relented and agreed to take the money to Solitude with several soldiers and give it to Elisif to safeguard; after parting ways, I decided to make my way to the Shrine of Talos.

* * *

By the time I was finished with my meeting with the Jarl, it was nearing midnight, and remembering the letter from a few days ago, I headed towards the cities Shrine to Talos to meet with the man who had given me the clue to finding out about the Silver-Blood family and their possible treachery. As I rounded a bend on the lower levels of the city, I walked through the door to the shrine to find the man that greeted me several days ago waiting patiently for my arrival. Hearing the door open, he turned around to see me walking down the steps and proceeded to greet me at the landing.

"So, are you ready to know just how far the Forsworn's reach is in this city and hold?" The man asked me as I looked him in the ye.

"You say that you can help me, but I don't even know your name; before I can even think of helping you, it would be polite of you to tell me who you are." I said as the man thought for a second of what I said and agreed.

"Quite right; very sorry about that my good man. My name is Eltrys, and as to why I am assisting you, it is because my father and fiancé were murdered by the forsworn several years ago." He stated as he told me about how the Forsworn were on a killing rampage of anyone who were of Nordic or Imperial heritage. "As for who you are, your accomplishments are far reaching Dragonborn." He continued.

"Alright, but this so called "Forsworn Conspiracy"; what does it have to do with the Silver-Blood family." I asked him

"I don't have anything concrete, but I do know that the Forsworn king, Madanach is a prisoner in Cidhna Mine; which as a matter of fact is owned by the Silver-Blood family. Furthermore, from what I've seen, any Silver-Blood assets within the city have yet to be attacked which is very strange considering that they are the richest family in the Reach." Eltrys told me as I contemplated this situation knowing that if the Silver-Blood family was as powerful as he makes them out to be, I better watch my back.

"I have to admit that their yet to suffer from the Forsworn does sound strange. Tell you what, I'll look into this for you and let you known what I find." I told him leaving out the part about also being tasked by the Jarl to do exactly the same thing. Thinking of where to start my investigation, I decided that a sure way to get a good footing would be to start with the woman whom I had saved a few days ago, and that meant heading right into the lion's den itself, Silver-Blood inn.

* * *

The Silver-Blood Inn is impressive without a doubt, a massive two story building with several rooms for travelers at a premium price as well as delicious food; upon entering, I noticed the lead woman addressing the barkeep took a good look at me and retreated towards the back rooms that were off limits to patrons. If I had to guess, she would have to be the matriarch of the Silver-Blood family, Betrid Silver-Blood, spouse to Thonar Silver-Blood. As I walked around the inn, I found the woman who I am looking for staring into the fireplace obviously still shaken up by how she was almost murdered. Walking up to her, I took sat down in a vacant chair right next to her and began talking to her.

"Beautiful night it is." I said getting her attention.

"Aye, it is; wait! You are the man who saved me, I never got a chance to thank you as you left the very next day, so, thank you." She said as she placed a small kiss upon my cheek. "If there is anything that I can do for you, feel free to ask." She continued.

"So, what brings you here to Markarth?" I asked her awaiting her response.

"I'm visiting Skyrim for business, and thought that visiting the market in Markarth to get my sister a wedding present would be useful time for my day off." She said as I notice her kind of hesitant making me think she was holding important information back.

"Can you tell me the truth; trust me, it's important." I said as she took a good look at me raising an eye brow that I may be onto her little charade.

"Trust is a hard thing to come by and considering you did save my life; I guess I can let you know. I am on official business from General Tullius to investigate the Silver-Blood family but have pretty much ran into a dead end." She said as we walked towards a secluded section of the tavern.

"Interesting, because I was tasked by the Jarl about the exact same thing." I said in a hushed whisper in case of any potential spies.

"Interesting, well, if you are also investigating, then I think I may leave this hell hole and return to General Tullius." She said as we both left the tavern as I noticed that the Silver-Blood matriarch came back out with a man that I did not recognize; hired mussle most likely. As we left the tavern, she pointed me towards the Warrens where the man who attempted to kill her lives at and advised me that she tried getting in but failed, and wished me luck.

* * *

Heading towards the Warrens made me think of the Grey Quarter in Windhelm where all the impoverished people worked at; out of sight and out of mind of the merchants and nobles who lived in the city. Making my way into the Warrens, I was stopped by a man known only as, "The Keeper" who kept an eye on the rooms and proceeded to question me as to what I was doing in the Warrens.

"I am here on official business and need to see a room that was occupied by a man named Weylin, do you know him?" I said while also asking the keeper if he knew said man.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't; doesn't matter." He replied to me in a somewhat hostile tone.

"I wasn't asking!" I threatened him catching him off guard.

"Hey, no need to get upset; here is Weylin's key and his room is the last door on the right he said as he walked out the building leaving me alone. As I walked down the hall of this hell hole, I could hear the mumbled rantings of several insane persons as they went about their evening. Upon reaching the door to Weylin's room, I placed the key into the door lock and unlocking it, walked inside. As I looked over his room, there was barely anything of use, and no food what so ever. Looking at a rackety old table, I noticed that he had a note only from a man named "N", and that it described for him to attack a woman in the market place on a specific time frame; I immediately noticed that this was the day that I stepped foot into the city and saved said woman. Content with my search, I proceeded to leave the Warrens to report my findings to Eltrys and get his input on who could this mysterious "N". Leaving the Warrens, I was stopped by the large muscular man that I saw in the Silver-Blood Inn earlier and knew immediately that he and I had business.

"You there; you've been snooping in places where you should not be snooping. I hope you are ready for a beat down." He said as he put his fists up in fighting stance.

"After you." I said also getting into a fighting stance. As he threw the first punch, I dodged him and hit him square in the jaw, but did not faze him; another hit though took his balance out and with a quick kick to the knee, he collapsed like a bag of wet towels. Instead of finishing him off though like others would, I offered my arm and helped him back to his feet. Taken aback by my kindness, he was at a loss for words and I deiced to ask him who sent him; he said that while he meet with the Silver-Blood matriarch that night, it was not her who sent him, but her associate only known as "N". Asking him where I could find "N", he said that he didn't know who it was, but that I could find out by speaking with Thonar Silver-Blood himself at the Silver-Blood bank.

* * *

The Silver-Blood bank; being among the few banks that are in Skyrim is impressive without a doubt. Walking up towards the counter, I informed the worker that I was here on business with Thonar Silver-Blood and that it was important. Seeminly content with my answer, she went towards the back to inform him, and upon returning told me that he would see me. Walking towards the back, I saw the Silver-Blood matriarch sitting down reading a book seemingly unimpressed that I was near her vicinity. Entering the room, I was greeted my Thonar who was not at all pleased of my snooping.

"So, you are the one whose been snooping around Markarth." Thonar said vehemently as I walked towards him.

"Yes, though my investigation is more into how the Forsworn have infiltrated the city and if their intentions are to murder the Jarl." I said as he scrutinized my appearance looking for any sign of deceit. As he looked me over, we heard fighting in the main hall and quickly ran out to see what was going on. As I walked out, I saw an arrow protruding from Thonar's wife head and her being reanimated to fight us. A quick swing of my sword stopped that from happening and her dead body collapsed back onto the grown and dissipated in a cloud of ash. Finding the woman who had infiltrated the Silver-Blood bank, I engaged her in combat, realizing it was the same one who assisted me when I walked in and spouted things about how the Forsworn would live forever. She was not at all skilled with a blade, and her magic was weak as well making her a rookie at best. Taking advantage of her inexperience, I used my sword to pin her to the wall and quickly finished her with a cut to the throat with my smaller hunting knife; her body falling to the floor with a loud thud was all that I heard for the next few minutes until Thonar came out accusing me of causing all this. With my blade drawn, I ordered him to tell me where "N"' lived and he told me that while I would get in, I wouldn't get out.

"Damn that Madanach and damn his men." I heard Thonar yell out as I walked out of the bank.

* * *

The time it took to get to Nepos the Nose home was surprisingly short taking around five minutes of walking; granted the glares of the guards had gotten unnerving. As I reached Nepos the Nose home, I banged on the door and was greeted by a small petite woman who answered it asking what I was doing. Telling her that I was here to see N, she told me that the old man was not feeling well and that I would have to come back another time, only to be interrupted by a voice whom I assumed was N himself telling her to let me in so we could talk. Walking through the home to the living room, I found an old frail man sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Ah, yes. You've proven to be a real bloodhound. Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. And I'm tired. So tired." He said putting the book away.

"Why do you do this, sending good men and women to their deaths, for what?" I asked as he got up to get a good look at me.

"Because my king told me to. Madanach."Nepos said as two of his guards left the room; _odd, looks like he planned to die tonight, all in the name of this so called "king"_. I thought as I heard him continue his story. "Markarth and the Reach are our lands. That is why we are the Forsworn. We cannot claim the home that is rightly ours. But then during their war with the elves, we had our moment. We drove the Nords out of the Reach in a great uprising. Then Ulfric and his men came. Those of us who didn't run were executed, except for myself, my king, and a handful of others." Nepos continued as we looked each other over, and I saw him covertly preparing to draw his dagger.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked him wondering just what he was planning; his reply all but sealed my suspicions of his assisted suicide.

"My dear boy, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive? You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. You won't be the last_._" He said drawing the dagger as his other guards quickly jumped into the room with him and took a defensive position around their leader. The girl from earlier was the first one to charge me, and just like the one in the bank; she was inexperienced and was quickly cut down. The two men beside her were far more experienced and put up a fight; however, they too quickly feel as I overpowered them and beheaded one while halfway bisecting the other. All that was left was the old men Nepos who while being old still had plenty of fight left in him, but because of his old age quickly tired and with a swing of my blade, feel to the floor dead. Knowing full well that a Forsworn rebellion was about to take place, I quickly made my way back to the Shrine of Talos to inform Eltrys and get as many able bodied me together as possible to defend their homes, women, children, and city.

* * *

As I walked down the stairs of the Shrine to Talos, I noticed that Eltrys was laying down on the other side of the shrine; upon investigation, I noticed that he was lying in a pool of his own blood, throat slit with a note saying that I should have heeded the guards warning and stayed out of the affairs of the Silver-Bloods. Pocketing the note, I figured it would be wise to wake the Jarl and warn him of the immediate danger, but as I walked up the steps, I was greeted by seven guards who had orders from Thonar to arrest me. Deciding that fighting all the guards was unwise, I heeded their discretion and followed them. The following morning, I found myself inside the mine owned by the Silver-Blood family and the second portion of my mission was at hand, eliminate Madanach and his followers through any means necessary; however, that first meant that I had to work with them to get out of this hell hole that is Cidhna mine.

**End:**

**I intended on having the quest **_**No one escapes Cidhna Mine **_**included in this chapter, but decided against it as it would make the chapter to long in my opinion. Anyways, what do you think about my backstory of the Silver-Blood clan plotting behind the lines with Madanch to take control of the Reach away from Jarl Igmund? The reason as to why I ask this is because I may very well do something similar with the Black-Briar Clan seeing as they are also very corrupt; except for the daughter that is.**


	16. Chapter 16: No one escapes Cidhna Mine

**Authors note: Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, liked, and followed my story.**

* * *

Feeling the guards shove me through the main entrance to Cidhna mine was less than ideal, though as a sign of respect, they allowed me to enter the mine when most of the residents were asleep. Walking through one of the many corridors and passageways that leads towards the changing room, I was set upon by a very large Orc woman whom I noticed had a grudge against Nords; for what I did not know. Changing from my armor into a set of prison rags, I was hurried through a series of gates before being shoved through the final gate and into the inner portions of the mines that was under the complete control of Madanach's men. As I surveyed the inner portion of the large cavern, I noticed that there was a man sitting down right in the middle of the room and directly in front of him was a locked gate with another Orc who appeared to be a guard of some kind; approaching the man in the center of the cavern, I took a seat next to him.

"So, what are you in for?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"I got on the wrong side of Thonar." He replied dryly as I gauged him for any possible lies.

"Do you know who Madanach is?" I asked him.

"Do I? I guess you could say that I do; I work for him now." He replied to me bitterly with how far he had fallen because of Thonar.

"Do you know how I can see him?" I asked him as he pondered my question.

"Only way to get to him is to get through the locked gated door that is guarded by the Orc over there; his name is Borkul, Borkul the Beast. I assume I don't have to tell you why he is referred to as the beast." He replied getting up to mine some ore in one of the branching tunnels. As I watched the man disappear into the dark abyss that is Cidhna mine, I got up and went to speak with this Borka, so called beast.

"I understand that the only way I can see Madanach is by going through you." I said as Borkul gave me a quick gaze over before responding.

"Yeah, what of it?" Borkul said menacingly as I gauged his expression noticing that I only had two options to get through, either intimidate him into submission or fight him; having no other options and knowing that I'll need my strength later, I chose the former instead of the latter.

"Let me through pig-face, or you'll regret it." I said feeling the dragon spirit take flight in my words momentarily making Borkul shudder under my gaze.

"Those eyes; all right killer, go right on in, but don't try anything. Madanach knows far more than you realize." Borkul said and with a clank of his key set, the gate swung open for me to enter. Walking through the small tunnel that led to Madanach's personal chambers was a sight to behold, and if I had to guess was built by the ancient Dwemer who once called this area their home. Making my way into a larger opening, I found a decently set up cell block used to house the more influential prisoners from the regular prisoners, and by having a deal with Thonar, Madanach was able to secure this whole wing for his personal use. Approaching Madanach, I was surprised that he already knew of my presense and congradulated me for getting past his guard Borkul while also guessing that all this time in solitary confinement must have been having an undesirable consequence of him being over confident that led directly to him getting intimidated.

_"Well, well. Look at you. The Nords have turned you into an animal. A wild beast caged up and left to go mad. So, my fellow beast, what do you want? Answers about the Forsworn? Revenge for trying to have you killed?" _Madanach said as he looked over my person and was impressed by what he saw.

"Let's start with revenge." I angerly demanded of him as he got up to face me in one on one combat.

"I see; if it's a fight you want; a fight you'll get." Madanach said as he drew a small dagger that was hidden on him and proceded to attack me with it. Being unarmed, I had to rely on my close quarters combat training that Ralof and I went through after Ulfric decided that there would come a time when we would be unarmed, and thought it wise that we know how to disarm someone. As Madanach made wild swings at me, I taunted him making his anger rise to the point that his attacks became raged filled and powerful, but easy to for see and dodge. After several minutes of taunting and dodging, I felt that the time was right to disarm Madanach, and as he took yet another futile swing at me, I grabbed his wrist; breaking it, he dropped the shiv and I slammed him onto the ground. As he lay there waiting for the finishing blow content to have finally found a worthy adversary, I snapped his neck giving him a quick and painless death for a worthy warrior; albeit a fallen warrior. Hearing the commotion that was going on stop, Borkul entered Madanach chambers to find the man dead and as he was looking over Madanach's body, I slipped in behind him and snapped his neck before he knew what had happened. Making my way towards Madanach's cell, I looked through all his dressers and into every crevice that I could think to find what I had come here for. After finding a false wall behind Madanach's cell, I found a log book that detailed the deal between Thonar Silver-Blood and Madanach; content with what I have, I decided to leave this gods forsaken mine for good, but before than I had to kill every Forsworn agent I could get to.

After half an hour of sneaking around, the last Forsworn agent lay dead at my feet, and with the key that I pocketed from Madanach secured firmly around my neck, I made my way back towards Madanach's cell block to use the escape tunnel that I came across when searching Madanach for valuable information. Opening the door up, I crawled through the tiny opening and into a much larger room; a room that was used by the Dwemer centuries ago for storing valuable metarials. Pocketing what I could carry, I made a mental note to come back to this place at a later date with my Housecarl and get all that I could and then alert the Jarl to this hidden treasure. Making my way through the many chambers that dotted this Dwemer stronghold, I came across many Dwarven automations, but nothing that couldn't be destroyed; mostly them being fatigued spheres and centurions who were in a state of disrepair. After another hour and a half of exploring the immense maze of chambers, I finally came to a door that had bright lite shining through the cracks; upon opening this door for the first time in centuries, I walked out into the sun light that I had missed for the past two days and took a deep breath of fresh air. Noting that it was pitch black marking midnight, I made my way towards the Jarl's residence to get an emergency meeting with him

* * *

Entering the keep, I motioned for one of the guards to come speak to me, and upon telling him that I needed the steward Raerek, he promptly left and returned five minutes later with a very angry and tired steward at his side.

"What is the meaning of this Gunjar; could this have not waited until morning?" Steward Raerek said to me while criticizing my timing.

"I am afraid not; I uncovered a plot to assassinate the Jarl and need to speak to him urgently." I said as I handed the Steward the book that I found on Madanach's person who stared wide eyed at the corruption that had befallen Markarth. Knowing the gravity of the situation, he ordered the guards to escort the Jarl into the throne room until this matter could be resolved should an assassin have also been hired. A few minutes later and I saw the Jarl loathsomely walking towards his throne with a large ground of guards in toe. Taking his set, Steward Raerek approached the Jarl with the book and informed him of the dire situation. Looking through the book of past correspondents between Madanach and the Silver-Blood patriarch Thonar, Jarl Igmund could feel his blood boil with the tenacity that Thonar had in his little insurrection over Markarth; including but not limited to murder, kidnapping, and a host of other heinous crimes. Looking up, Jarl Igmund started speaking.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done Dragonborn, but answer me this question, why are you in prison garbs" Jarl Igmund inquired as I still had my prison garbs on instead of my armor.

"My Jarl, I was arrested on order by Thonar and have yet to retrieve my belongings. I thought of getting it first, but ultimately decided that getting this information to you was of higher priority.' I said as Jarl Igmund mooned for a guard to return to the guard house and retrieve my belongings. "Legate Emmanuel Admand; take a handful of soldiers and arrest Thonar Silver-Blood and all his family for treason against The Reach as well as against the Empire." Jarl Igmund ordered as I saw the legate leave with a small company of soldiers as well as the Jarl's personal steward and Housecarl.

"Gunjar, on behalf of Markath as well as the Reach, I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done; not only have you sniffed out an insurrection by one of our most prominent families, but you also found the Forsworn leader and killed him along with his lieutenants. With a little time, the rest of the Forsworn will tear each other apart as every other tribe still out there will fight one another for dominance. It is with great honor that I hereby grant you the title of Thane of the Reach, and grant you permission to purchase property." Jarl Igmund said as he handed me an ornate war axe as a token of his appreciation. As we finalized everything that was needed for the Jarl, Legate Admand returned with his group of soldiers with Thonar Silver-Blood in chains.

"What is the meaning of this Jarl Igmund; have you finally lost your head!" Thonar Silver-Blood shouted as he was shoved to the floor at the Jarls feet.

"Thonar Silver-Blood, for crimes against Jarl Igmund, the Reach, and against Skyrim; what say you in defense?" A guard asked as Thonar stared daggers into everyone there.

"What crimes!" Thonar shouted not believing what was going on.

"Gunjar." Jarl Igmund said and understanding what he wanted, I started off the list.

"Insurrection, conspiring with the enemy, and being the primary sole behind the kidnappings, murders, and rape of the Reach's citizens." I said as Thonar eyed me with murderous intent.

"That's asinine!" Thonar shouted before having a sock shoved into his mouth and tapped there.

"Thonar, while you may have been more careful in hiding your handlings with this Madanach, so called king of the Forsworn; he was not nearly as thorough and kept a log of every interaction between you, a man named Nepos, and several smaller Forsworn groups located all over the reach. I have more than enough evidence to implicate you in a crime. Seeing as you secretly coveted the Jarl's position, you will be tried by the people of Markarth as well as representatives of the Empire." Jarl Igmund declared as he approached his steward and ordered him to make up a letter for Jarl Elisif and General Tullius to come attend the trail; catching me by complete surprise. "Thongvor Silver-Blood; because of your brothers and sister-in-law's treachery, I have no choice but to banish you from the Reach; I understand that Laila Law-Giver is in need of a new Housecarl." Igmund said to the poor man who had lost everything, but was thankful that the Jarl had mercy on him seeing as it came to light that Thongvir had nothing to do with this series of events. "And Gunjar, for a job well done, I believe Nepos the Nose's home would be a suitable place for you to call home." Igmund said as he gave me the key to the home solidifying my name as thane of the reach.

* * *

It has been a fairly quiet day when a courier came into the court at the Blue Palace seeking an audience with Jarl Elisif; giving the note to Falk Firebeard, the courier left the Blue Palace.

"What does it say Falk?" Elisif asked intrigued about the letter.

"My lady, it's a request from Jarl Igmund of Markarth requesting both yours and General Tullius to come to his city to oversee a delicate situation." Falk Firebeard said as he handed the letter to General Tullius

who had been in the Blue Palace discussing how once the peace treaty was concluded, many Jarls may return to Imperial side should the Dragonborn and Elisif marry.

"Falk Firebeard, send a courier out to Markarth to let Jarl Igmund we are on our way. Sybille, can you arrange transporation for us?" Elisif asked as Falk wrote up the letter and sent a courier on his way and Sybille nodded and went to charter a cart. After everyone

"Bolgier, can you go inform Lydia that we are headed to Markath and that she is requested to come. Also, once you get her, meet us by the stables outside the walls." Elisif told her Housecarl who bowed and went off the Winking Skeever Tavern to fetch Lydia. After half an hour, the party from Solitude left and within three days would arrive at Markarth.

* * *

I had found myself deep cleaning the home that I was given after all the bodies were disposed of. As a token of his thanks, the Jarl told some of the guards to give me a hand and that is exactly what they did, helped me clean up the blood splatters around the home; it was during the last portion of the cleaning when I heard a large commotion outside. Upon investigation, I noticed that Elisif, Tullius, and my Housecarl Lydia were riding through the streets of Markarth on fine horses in-route towards the keep; not wanting to keep the waiting, I bide the guards farewell and left to got to the keep. I ended up arriving at the keep before Elisif and Tullius did as the citizens of Markarth were in complete excitement that their future monarch had come to their city.

**Elisif's PoV**

While seeing all the citizens come out to greet me and my companions was great and all, I couldn't wait to get out of the sun and into some cool and shaded cover. The past few weeks had been murder on me as my pregnancy had made itself known through morning sickness which I was told would last for a month; after that was when I was told to expect my belly to start swelling. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally made it to the keep, and with quite a few welcomes from the guards, were ushered into the keep; it was entering and adjusting to the light that I was pleasantly surprised to see Gunjar standing at the Jarl's side.

**End PoV**

As Elisif and Tullius made their way towards the throne room, I was silently greated by Elisif who seemed like her skin was glowing. As the two stopped in front of the Jarl, Igmund spoke up.

"Lady Elisif, General Tullius; I wanted to thank you for making your way all the way out here; I understand it must not have been ideal."

"What is it that you wanted to see both the General and myself about Jarl Igmund." Elisif asked looking over the keep and noticing that the hold guards were on alert about something.

"I have a very delicate situation of my hands that has not been made public yet. You see, Thane Gunjar here found evidence of an uprising in the Breton population known as the Forsworn. While I knew of these Forsworn for years, their leader and who they received help from was unknown until Gunjar here investigated for me. During his investigation, he found that one of Skyrim's nobles, Thonar Silver-Blood had been working with the Forsworn King and in an attempted escape, they were to butcher the towns inhabitants that were not aligned with the Silver-Blood clan." Igmund said as Tullius contemplated this situation and was un-nerved at how close they had been to losing the Reach. "I believe that this was an attempt for Thonar as he coveted the Jarl's chair for the Reach, and would have done everything possible to make his dream a reality; which it almost certainly did." Igmund continued.

"You are indeed in a very delicate situation Jarl Igmund; had this Madanach succeeded in what he set out to do, I cannot imagine what Skyrim's future would have been like. I'd be honored to assist a fellow Jarl in a time like this." Elisif said as her and Tullius studied the ledger that was given to them by Jarl Igmund's steward.

"Jarl Igmund, when were you going to have the trial?" General Tullius spoke up after reading through the ledger making a mental note of all the evidence that could be brought to use against Thonar.

"In two days' time General Tullius." Came Jarl Igmund's reply

"Excellent; while waiting I guess I'll make my way to the inn with my solders and rent out a few rooms; will you be joining us Jarl Elisif?" General Tullius stated as he awaited Elisif's reply.

"Not right now General, but maybe later." She replied as Tullius and their guards left the keep leaving her, Jarl Igmund and myself to discuss the details of the events that unfolded. After half an hour of telling both Jarl Igmund and Elisif the details of my experience with investigating the Silver-Bloods, the mine, and Nepos being as close as he was, Jarl Igmund dismissed both Elisif and I so that he could go lay down and catch up on sleep that he missed.

* * *

Walking outside the keep, I offered Elisif my room at my newly acquired home so that she could sleep in relative privacy instead of staying at the inn, which she gratefully took. As I escorted her through the streets of Markarth still on the lookout for any possible Forsworn agents who were not yet captured by Markarth's guards who still remained loyal, we finally made our way towards my home. Upon entering, Elisif was blown away at the elegance of the home and all the Dwemer splendor that marked the walls, floor, and ceiling. Giving her a tour of the home, I showed her the master bedroom which is luxurious beyond a doubt, the guest room which was also luxurious in its own right, the kitchen and dining room and finally, the sitting room for guests.

After giving Elisif the grand tour, we went into the kitchen to find that it had been completely stocked with a note on one of the counters from the Steward which read that the Jarl had help pay for some of the renovations done to remove any lingering Forsworn memorabilia as well as a one-time stocking of the pantries.

"This is a very beautiful house Gunjar, how did you come across it?" Elisif asked me as I was cutting the venison to make soup with.

"This house is a gift from Jarl Igmund for saving Markarth and the Rift, as well as saving his own life as well; matter of fact, this home was once the personal property of a Forsworn leader known only as Nepos who I had killed." I said as Elisif was chopping some carrots, leeks, onions, and other vegetables to put into the soup.

"And where is Lydia?" Elisif asked as she noticed that my Housecarl had not been present at all.

"I believe she may be with your Housecarl drinking up the tavern's mead reserves." I said getting a chuckle out of Elisif.

"Good, maybe the two of us can have a decent dinner together; before you face Alduin that is." She said as I took a good look at her; from what I saw, she was still on edge about me facing Alduin, but had acknowledge that it was my duty.

"Look on the bright side, when I am finished with Alduin; he'll have to be called Aldugon." I said trying to get her to laugh, which in a way did work. "Anyways, how have you been feeling lately?" I asked her in a more serious tone.

"I've been okay though I've been getting sick every morning; thankfully it is before court is in session so I get over it very quickly." Elisif said as she took in a breath of the soup that was now cooking over the fireplace.

"Sorry to hear that you've been ill; has your court mage managed to patch anything up for you?" I asked concern for her health remembering all too well that in Skyrim's climate, a pregnant woman has a lot to worry about should any complications arise.

"Don't worry yourself Gunjar; this is something that every woman goes through at one point in their life. To be honest, while the morning sickness may leave much to be desired, I really enjoy the feeling of knowing that a future ruler is residing within me and that they will rely on us for the next fifteen years." She said while grabbing several dining utensils as well as plates and bowls from the cabinet.

"heh, I guess being pregnant is different than chasing down dragons who have foul tempers." I said jokingly and getting a grin from Elisif.

"Just be careful will ya; I'd hate to have to go to Sovngarde to drag your arse back because you wanted to play hero." Elisif said jokingly while lightly punching my arm. After a lengthy dinner and a bit of talking and with a yawn, Elisif turned in for the night and within a few minutes, I followed suite. After grabbing some padding from the storeroom to place over the stone bed to make it more comftorable, Elisif had me snuggle up next to her due to how cold it gets in Markarth which is quite surprising considering that Markarth is located further south than Solitude is.

* * *

The following morning was spectacular to say the less; all of Markarth's citizens had come out to see the trial of the century. Opening the windows to the bedroom, Elisif and I looked out to see a massive crowd gathering towards the keep. As I walked towards the dresser that contained our cloths, I helped Elisif into her attire while admiring the small little bump that has made itself known on her and within a few minutes; I found myself fully dressed in noble attire to attend the trial. Walking outside the home, we were greeted by General Tullius, Legate Rikke, and my Housecarl Lydia who joined up with us as we headed up to the keep.

* * *

The inside of the keep was just as crowded as the outside was, but seeing as the guards maintained the perimeter, we found it easier to make our way towards the Jarl throne. Upon catching sight of the Jarl, I found myself pleasantly surprised to see that Thonar was bound in chains and forced on the floor at the Jarls feet.

"Thonar Silver-Blood, you have committed grave crimes against both Skyrim and Markarth; what so you in defense?" A guard asked as the Jarl looked him over.

"You Imperial milk drinkers think you've won? You haven't; for as long as I had Madanach locked away in Cidhna mine, this province has known nothing more than prosperity and stability; because of that meddling Dragonborn over there." Thonar said as he pointed at me with several dozen Markath residents looking at me in surprise. "Markarth will know nothing but stagnation in her economy and constant warfare as the Reachmen will double their assaults in attempt to avenge their king's death!" Thonar shouted as he was forced to stand in front of the Jarl.

"You think that enabling high corruption as well as working with our sworn enemy has brought nothing but peace and prosperity to my great hold Thonar; if so, you are nothing more than a fool coveting the Jarl's throne." Jarl Igmund shouted glaring at the Silver-Blood patriarch who appeared to have had his confidence shattered.

"Thonar Silver-Blood, seeing as you have admitted to your treason; by my right as Jarl of Markarth and Jarl of the Reach; I hereby sentence you to death; may the gods have mercy on you." Jarl Igmund finished motioning for the guards to escort Thonar and his accomplices away to the jail, also making it known that if anyone were to help Thonar in any way, that they and their family would suffer the same fate.

"So, what did you think about witnessing your first trial for execution?" I asked Elisif as she stared at the guards hauling Thonar away with his chains crackling in the background.

"It was interesting to say the less; granted this one appeared to be easy for the Jarl considering that there was plenty of evidence against Thonar; gods have mercy should I ever have to make a decision based on my instincts with a lack of evidence." She admitted as we walked outside of the keep.

**End**

**Post note: If you were wondering why I chose to kill Madanach and his men while in the middle of the quest; you have two options, either kill Madanach and his men before they escape the mine, or you can let them live and then proceeded to kill Thonar. For context sake, I chose to kill off the Forsworn in the mine, though the whole issue with this particular quest in the game is that whoever you side with, it's a no-win situation. If you side with Madanach, some of the guards as well as the citizens die, and if you side with Thonar and kill Madanach, the corrupt basted doesn't have any issue which in my story, I chose to change. **

**TLDR: No matter who I sided with in the quest **_**No one escapes Cidhna mine**_**, I felt as though I made a terrible mistake.**

**Note 2: sorry for the late update, my work schedule seems to fluctuate quite a bit and getting time to write can be problematic. **


End file.
